Old Memories
by Punkpoet69
Summary: He had it all, or at least he thought he did, until one girl burrowed into his heart.Fear made him run but nine years later he's returned due to an injury and finds that all the while she's been there all this time and he has son. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella leaned on her locker as she watched the amazing Troy Bolton and his group of friends high five each other. Her throat was tight, her legs showed promise of weakness. She gripped her books tighter to her chest. If only they'd never been assigned to work on that history project together, he was failing and the basketball team was in danger of losing their star player so she offered her assistance. Gabriella bit her lip this is the part that the romance novels and romantic comedies don't tell you about. This is the other beauty and geek story that mothers keep hidden from their daughters.

Gabriella took a step forward as Troy's group began to disburse. Sharpay leaned over and kissed his lips and Gabriella ducked into a classroom doorway. He'd been dating Sharpay for two years, and in one night she became a home wrecker. If only she hadn't wore that pink dress, if only the strap never fell, if only his hand hadn't touched her skin. Gabriella felt her shoulder spark with the same tingles it did when he touched her. Leaning over to look she was walking away and Troy was walking her way.

Gabriella stepped in his way, "Troy?"

He froze, "Brie,"

She like that name, if only he hadn't given her, her very own nickname and said in a way that made her inside shake. "Troy we have to talk?" it hurt to talk; she almost struggled to make noises.

"I'm late for class," he said nervously looking around. "I have to go,"

"Troy about the other night," Gabriella said but her mind she knew it was exactly 14 days 8 hours and 45 seconds since that one moment.

"Look, I didn't know you were a virgin," he said in a low voice, "I'm with Sharpay, I'm sorry but I just, I messed alright." Troy said placing a hand on her shoulder. "The projects over and we both got A's let's just leave things alone."

"I.."

"We just got a little carried away is all," Troy let out another breath. "Schools almost out and soon we'll all be going our separate ways, it's pointless to make this a big deal."

Gabriella felt a cold sweat climb through her body and attack her from the inside out. "But Troy,"

"Brie, I really just want to be friends."

Gabriella swallowed and felt her body slowly disappearing in embarrassment. She nodded, her voice to constrain by her rapidly closing throat.

"I knew you'd agree," he said with a smile. "Chin up, hope to see you in the stands tomorrow." He said as he moved backward winking her way and then turning around to leave.

Gabriella placed an open hand over her small flat stomach, she was 6 days late and no signs of her period, she didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to say, a sob escaped her lips and Gabriella brought the same hand over mouth. Quickly she ducked into a nearby bathroom where she sat in the bathroom stall and cried.

**9 years later.**

"Dad?" Gabriella grabbed her keys off the hook. "I'm going to the store to get milk, do you need anything?" Gabriella looked at the pile of mail on the table as she waited for a response. When she didn't get one she put the mail down and walked into the living room. "Dad?"

Luis opened his eyes and looked over at his daughter, "I'm sorry sweet pea you say something?"

"Dad, if you're tired go to sleep in your bed," she said bending over to pick up some clothes from the floor. "It's not good for you back to be sleeping in that old chair."

"Leave an old man alone will ya, I've taken naps in this chair since you were 5 years old." he said pushing himself up from it.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I'm going to store do you need anything?"

He thought for a moment and then held up a finger. "We need milk."

Gabriella let out a sigh as shook her head. "Jake?" she called as she walked into the bathroom to place all the clothes into the hamper. "Jake, wanna come with me to the store?"

"Coming mommy," The sound of his little feet came running down the hall. "Can I get cereal?" he asked looking up at her with his blue eyes.

"Yes, and we can stop for ice cream on the way, how does that sound?"

"Amazing!" he said jumping up his shaggy dirty blond hair shifting about as he play an invisible air guitar.

Gabriella watched her son as he made noises for his invisible instrument. Six years ago she was sure her whole world was over; looking back she knew her world was just starting. With her father's help she was able to go to the community college and get herself a business degree, she was now in the process of taking over her father's hardware store and working part time at a garage in town fixing up cars. Gabriella smirked, "Go get your shoes on, and get a clean shirt." she said as he ran off. Gabriella looked back at her father who was hunched over a bit holding his back as he moved slowly to the kitchen.

Gabriella looked back at the chair, as he got older his body couldn't bounce back as it use too. Gabriella knew what was coming; she knew there was only going to be misfortune in her future. Her father had diabetes, which he wasn't fully taking care of, his bones were in constant pain and he refused to see a doctor. Gabriella crossed her arms as she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and when to go check on her son.

The bell rang over the door as she and Jake walked into the ice cream shop. "Jake what kind of ice cream do you want?"

"Bubble gum, bubble gum, bubble gum." He chanted as he jumped up and down. Gabriella laughed as she ruffled his hair and reached into her wallet for some money.

"Gabi, have you heard?" Martha gave a costumer an ice cream cone and flew down the counter to where Gabriella was standing.

"Heard what?" she said leaning on the counter as Jake little eyes looked over the counter at Martha. His fingers came up over the counter and Martha couldn't help but smile, when he was 6 she couldn't even see him over the counter.

Martha looked at Jake, "What will you be having this afternoon Jakey?" Martha smiled as she looked over the counter at him.

"I want one scoop of bubble gum ice cream."

"Coming right up sir," she said with a smirk. Martha got a cone and then looked back at Gabriella, "He's coming to town."

Gabriella who was looking at ice cream flavors herself looked back at Martha, "Who's coming to town?"

Martha scooped up the ice cream and placed it in the cone. "Mr. L.A. Lakers himself." She said smiling as she gave the cone to Jake.

Gabriella stilled as she watched Jake grab his cone with two hands and give it a good old fashion lick around the bottom.

"Why?" she asked looking back at Martha.

"He got injured in last week game, doctors are saying he needs some time off to heal so naturally those reporters are saying that he's coming here. It's something about missing his old time town." Martha rolled her eyes. "Didn't know we were so old fashion."

"Well that's just a crock and a half?" Gabriella said looking away and at the windows. It was annoying how faster her heart was beating, pulling at a strings of hope, nine years ago she prayed he would come back that he'd see the light and realize it was her he wanted to spend his life with. That somehow his future saw her in it, but Gabriella grew since then, at least she though she did. Nowadays she wanted to be left alone. She didn't date, didn't make the effort, as far as she was concerned her son was the only man she had to make happy. So why was there suddenly a flame of excitement at the idea of seeing him after all this time?

"See that's what I thought, I even thought that it was just a bunch of baloney, but then I heard Ryan on the phone with Chad who says that he going to be visiting his parents and that he misses this place which for the life of me I don't understand seeing as how he couldn't leave fast enough." Martha said getting another cone. "What will you be having this afternoon?"

"Do you have anything that might make me invisible?" Gabriella said in embarrassment. Jake had Troy's signature blue eyes, he had Troy's hair, her son no matter how much she tried to not think of Troy, he son looked and walked like Troy Bolton. Gabriella bit her lip looking down at Jake who was about four giant licks in. She needed to relax, no one was going to find out, what were the chances that the in 9 years Troy would even remember her name.

"Calm down, it's not a big deal it's not like he knows or like he's going to come looking just for you." Martha said with a shrug as she scooped up some Vanilla ice cream. "You're going to be fine, you'll see it's like he won't even be here."

Gabriella nodded along with Martha. "Your right, I mean he's got so much to deal with he's probably doesn't even remember me or that night."

"What night mommy?"

Gabriella looked down at Jake, "Nothing sweetie eat your ice cream." Gabriella looked back up at Martha. "I got get going to the market, I'll call you later tonight."

"Alright, be good Jake, no giving mommy a hard time you hear?"

"Yes maim," Jake said with a smile as he followed his mother out the door.

Gabriella licked her ice cream as gentle breeze brush along her skin. Taking Jake's hand she began to cross the street. "You want a peanut butter and Jelly sandwich for lunch tomorrow?" she asked her son.

"Yes please, Sarah had one yesterday but her mommy cuts the brown off." he said taking another lick.

"Well not all mommies have that kind of time," Gabriella pushed open the door to the market and let Jake go ahead of her. She had a hard enough time managing her father's store her job at the garage and her family. Gabriella took a deep breath and now this whole Troy thing.

"Miss Montez you're looking good," Ernie said with a smile as he lean on the counter. He was an older man, a friend of her fathers and he'd owned the market for the last 23 years. Her father would tell her that Ernie was one of the main reasons he opened up the hardware store on this street. There just no beating a small town friendly face feeling.

"Thank you Ernie, I can always count on you for flattery." Gabriella smirked as she walked pass the front counter and to the back. "I got those door hinges you order last week, if you come on by the store a little later I'll make sure their ready."

"That's sweet of you girl." The old man said. "How the single world this days?" he asked as he turned the page of his magazine. "You know that Selena and Justin kid finally admit their getting down."

"That been the word on the street for a few days now Ernie, you're getting rusty on me." she said with a laugh. Ernie loved celebrity gossip, he read all the tabloids and all the magazines in his store.

"Well then it was the word now there saying it's a real deal, pregnant rumors and everything." He called out as he flipped the page again. "You hear about that basket ball player who's coming to town. Troy I think his name is."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she carried her items in the basket to the front of the store. "I went to high school with him," Gabriella replied. "he's a prick." She mumbled.

"What's a prick mom?"

"Never mind and don't repeat what I say." she said taking the jelly off the shelf on the way to the front.

"He ruptured some tendon, might not be playing for a while if at all." He said pulling the basket closer to him as she put it on the counter.

"He hated this town, said it was too small for all those dreams he had in mind." Gabriella reached for her wallet and took out her money while Ernie began to ring things up.

"Well I remember there was a time your father came in here one time talking about a little girl who wanted nothing more than to leave this old sleepy town."

"I was a kid," Gabriella said watching Jake lick his ice cream, and licking her own. "I thought I was meant for something."

"You are meant for something," Ernie said with a smile.

"Something more than just running the hardware store and working at Lou's car shop, I just thought I'd be doing something with my life by now."

"But you are, young boys don't grow up on their own." he said looking at Jake who was too involved with his ice cream to care. "You were born for greatness, making sure that little boy has everything he needs."

Gabriella let out a sigh, "Thanks Ernie" Gabriella looked up at the kindness in his eyes and she smiled. "You're a charmer Ernie,"

"So I'm told," he said with a chuckle.

Gabriella placed her hand on Jake's shoulder. "We should get going my shift starts in an hour," She said pulling him closer. "I come by the shop on my break and install those hinges myself." She said looking back at Ernie.

"Alright, I keep an eye out for you." He said with a nod.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy watched the building pass in his window. "Nothing like the smell of this old town to get you back into the swing of things." He said rolling his window up with the touch of a button. Things he didn't miss about home, the smell and feeling of being cramped in a small town. The limo was smaller than the ones in LA, but then again this was a small town. He looked down at his casted foot as it lay there mocking him. Back in LA people were always moving, parties always happening and it was like living in a fast lane, laughing at above the speed limit. Troy looked back out the window, expect for a few children playing tag in a yard that was it.

"Come on there has to be something about this town you like." Taylor said crossing her legs as she went over his schedule to herself one more time.

Troy thought for a moment and came up with a blank. "Nope believe it or not I couldn't care less."

"I think you care too much." Taylor said flipping her note book page.

"What's first?" he asked looking around for signs of life.

"Well your parent's house for Lunch and then East High for the basket ball team." She said looking down at the piece of paper.

"And here I thought I was going to have a break?" Troy said looking back at Taylor.

"Well on the bright side your done by seven, tomorrow the mayor wants to welcome you home with a key to the city, that's at eleven" Taylor said clicking her pen and then looking up at him with a smile, "and then at one I've scheduled some time for you to volunteer at the hospital, trust me it'll make you look good especially now with Sharpay's book coming out."

Troy let out a sigh, "You know about half of that garbage is a lie."

"Darling you know that, I know that, but the public is going to eat it up, especially because you're not throwing out any kind of rebuttal or law suit." Taylor leaned forward. "Point blank you look like an admitted whore who can't do anything but bounce a ball and fuck."

Troy purged his lips for a moment as he let out a sigh. "She used to like the fucking." Troy leaned back in his seat. He used to like his life, but now he didn't know what to do. If his ankle didn't cure, he couldn't play. Should he go to college? Try for a degree in business or in law. Troy shook his head, he was no book worm, he didn't like classrooms and the idea of sitting in a room of teenager and still being the dumbest one in the room was not appealing.

"That was before she got a movie deal and book deal." Taylor said leaning back as well. "I mean you didn't even put up a fight with the divorce and now you're not lifting a finger to put a stop to this book, Troy I know you, you don't cheat, you don't have huge roaring temper and aside from the fact that your confidence makes you sound conceded at times you're a kitten to work for."

"Thank you, I'm happy I make you think of kitty cats." Troy said with a sarcastic tone. He did cheat, not as many times as Sharpay's listing but he did cheat twice. This last time meant absolutely nothing, but there was a time before, Troy smiled a little. There was one girl he hadn't seen in nine years that he could remember like yesterday.

"I'm your agent if I'm not honest with you who will be?" Taylor said with a smirk.

Troy shook his head. "My whole life is going down the toilet, if I can't play anymore what am I going to do?"

Taylor's face softened as she leaned over across the space between them and placed a hand on his knee. "We'll get through this."

"I fail to see how, I'm basically right back where I started." Troy crossed his arms.

"But you're richer and 9 years wiser." Taylor leaned back in her seat. "Let's just get through today and tomorrow and then you can rest up and lock yourself in a room, Chad won't be here until tomorrow evening anyway so after that I'll be taking my vacation, not like you can get in much trouble around here." Taylor paused for a moment. "Chad says your therapy sessions are going to be intense."

"He's the specialist; I'm trusting him to get me back in the game." Troy said resting his head back.

"He will, Chad's the best, you should know" she smiled. "You pay the bill."

"More like his college loans." Troy chuckled. "I'm just thankful he's my personal therapist."

"And I'm your agent, and I love when you pay the bills." Taylor let out a small smile.

"I almost regret introducing you two." Troy looked out the window again. "Chad says anything about where you guys are staying?"

"No, I think were staying at his parents' house after that a hotel, I don't know."

"Well there aren't many Hotels here, it's a small town. Kind of like a one star bucks town if you know what I mean." Troy said looking back out the window as he started to see people going about their life.

"Sounds cute," she said looking out the window. "You know I grew up in LA and I always thought places like this were just in the movies."

"Nope they exist." Troy said leaning back on the seat and looking up at the top of the limo. Closing his eyes a memory came to mind. It was as if it been yesterday and he was sitting in his parents living room books scattered all over the coffee table and the smell of her perfume tickling his nose.

"_Why do they call it the gilded age?" Troy said looking up at her from the book in his lap. He watched as she thought for a moment and then in confusion he watched as she took off her necklace. _

"_It's called the gilded age because everything was gilded like this gold chain," she said holding up the necklace. "Under the gold coating maybe steal or silver or copper but it's dipped in gold to look better, that's what gilded is, something that maybe horrible or ugly that's covered with this shiny gold stuff to make it better." She said placing the necklace in his hands so he could feel it._

"_So let me get this straight, people on the inside were being killed and times were bad but instead of showing how they felt they put on this show like everything was alright?" _

"_Better than alright, they made it seem like everything was perfect when it wasn't," she said reaching her for her necklace._

"_I'll do it," he said pulling his hand away from her grasp, he been waiting for a moment to touch her with more than just being shoulder to shoulder over the books. _

_She turned around and moved her pony tail to the side. Troy leaned over and held it out in front of her with his two hands as he brought the ends together in the back, "This is a pretty chain,"_

"_Thank you, my mother gave it to me before she passed." She said in a low voice._

"_I'm sorry about your mom," Troy said in a low voice once the chain was connected he let the back of his fingers touch her neck slightly, she was soft and warm. _

"_Thank you," she said letting her hair fall back and turning to face him. Troy hadn't pulled away in fact he didn't want to. Her brown eye seemed a bit startled by his closeness her lips were a light shade of pink and they had some kind of glossing on them. He wanted to know what kind of Lip gloss she was wearing, was it Strawberry? Cherry? Watermelon? Did she even where lip gloss? _

"_Troy?" the sound was low as she looked down at his lips._

"_Gabriella?" he said in low whisper as they remain frozen on the couch inches away from each other. _

"_I think I should go," she said pulling away a little._

_Troy leaned forward and on her bottom lip he placed a simple kiss, she jerked as his lips touched hers and after a second she seemed to relax, his lips rested for all of 5 seconds. When he pulled away, she lifted her fingers to the spot where he'd kissed her. He smiled as he licked his lips and tasted Grape._

"_That was," She said in a soft voice as she let her hand fall she paused for a moment. "Amazing,"_

"_It was," he said secretly doing cartwheels on the inside. _

"_I still think I should go," She began gathering her things._

Troy opened his eyes and looked over at Taylor who was reading something on her phone. Thinking about that kiss he still recall the grape on his lips, almost taste it 6 years later. The kiss couldn't have last more than 5 seconds but it had been the best kiss he could ever remember. It was only later that he found out it was her first kiss, and it made it all the more memorable for him.

Troy let out a sigh, he didn't know what he was thinking, he practically had cheated on Sharpay but that was 6 years ago. Troy frowned as he thought about the last memory he had of Gabriella, standing in the hallway watching walk away after he broke her heart. He'd never be proud of that moment in his life it hurt him to walk away from her but with Sharpay and the championship game and all the college offers and opportunities he was overwhelmed and afraid. What was he suppose to do? What could he have done? Times were different then he was in high school he was young and stupid and all about how people perceived him and in the process he watched those brown eyes that were so memorizing shatter from his words and he just walked way.

"Hey Troy," Taylor voice took him back to the present and he glance up at her. "We're here,"

Troy looked out the window to see his parent's house; it was smaller than he remembered. When the limo came to a stop Troy saw the front door open and his mother come into view as she raced down the steps.

Troy smiled as he got out of the car slowly, "Oh my god does it hurt? Can you walk?" his mother's voice was panicked as she got closer.

Troy reached for his crutches, "Hi mom."

"Oh my baby is home." She said wrapping her arms around. "You're so big, and thin," she said feeling his stomach. "I've made your favorite penne pasta with lemon chicken." She said clapping her hands, "I've got to fatten you up."

"Mom, I'm fine." He said with a smile, "It's called muscle."

"Well it looks like you haven't eaten in weeks." She said giving him and once over. "My god it's been so long since I've seen my baby boy." She hugged him again and he laughed.

"Lucile you're going to smother him." his father's voice came from behind and Troy reach out a hand around his mother to shake his dad hand.

"Hey dad,"

"Hey Son," his father's face shifted. "Any word from the doctor's yet?"

"Nope they say I should rest it up and give it time to heal before they can see any long lasting damage." He said as his mother finally let go of him helped him limp his way inside.

"Come inside I have to feed you, Jack have you seen him he's skin and bones." She said leading Troy inside the house.

Jack looked at Taylor and held out a hand. "Jack, Troy's father."

"Taylor, Troy's agent,"

"Nice too meet you why don't you run inside and get something to eat I'll bring the bags in." he said with a kind smile.

"Well I see where Troy learned his manners from." She said with polite smile. "Thank you Jack."

He chuckled and walked over to the trunk of the limo where the driver was unloading. "You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

Just to clear things up, I'm so sorry Jake is 9. He used to be six in my first draft. LoL, SORRY IF ANYONE GOT CONFUSED. Jake is 9 and Troy and Gabriella haven't seen each other in 9 years. SORRY.

Gabriella dropped Jake off at school watching as her son ran up to another little boy and they both high fived. Gabriella smiled; at least her son didn't inherit her social skills. Seemed like just yesterday she was wondering the school halls mastering her powerful invisibility. Invisibility that a certain boy saw through, Gabriella wiped her eyes, he didn't see through it, he was a guy, a horny 18 year old that she stupidly let take advantage of her.

"Hey Lady you gonna move or what?" the voice came from behind her and Gabriella jerked as she pulled the car out.

Gabriella walked into Lou's shop and made her way to the back room.

"Hey G are you working this weekend?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes it was Roger one of the guys at the garage who kept asking her out. "Yes," she said throwing her bag in her locker and tying her hair up. It wasn't that she was avoiding the idea of ever dating again it was just that since that Troy she been a little cautious is all. Roger was a nice guy a little dumb and annoying but a nice guy, point was she didn't have time for any kind of guy.

Roger appeared beside the locker in his uniform. "What about Friday?"

"Friday is part of the weekend Roger," she said grabbing her jump suit and kicking off her shoes.

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is," she said pulling the jumper up and putting her arms through the sleeves.

"Well whatever, did you hear about that basketball guy coming to town?"

"Who cares?" shutting her locker she finished button her jumper as she walked out of the room Roger following close behind.

"Apparently everyone there a big town meeting today, I think they're gonna give him the key to the city or something?" Roger grabbed a rag and wiped his hands.

"What's the big deal about a stupid key?" Gabriella walked over to one of the cars and took the clipboard off the wall. "It's not like it means anything important."

"Well it must be, I mean we don't have one." Roger said leaning in and taking a whiff of her hair.

Gabriella heard the sniff and looked up at the ceiling "Roger you sniff me again and I'll shove that nose right back into your skull and seal it with a radiator cap."

"You're one of those kinky kinds aren't you?" Roger smiled as he began walking towards his own working station.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she looked back down at the worksheets for the car. The office door opened and Gabriella turned to look up at Lou coming down the stairs. "Big new today guys?"

Gabriella put the clipboard back on the hook and turned to face Lou completely. "What's up?"

"We got a local celebrity in town today,"

"Oh god not you too," Gabriella crossed her arms. "He's nothing but an over grown monkey who knows how to put a ball through a hoop."

Just then Jason walked in, he was another one of Lou's employees. "Someone sounds bitter?" he said smirking at Gabriella.

"I don't care what the issue is but someone better be out there today when that limo pulls up." he said reaching the bottom of the stairs and standing in front of them all. "After the town meeting he'll be coming here to be picked up."

"Here?" Gabriella squeaked.

"Thanks for volunteering, he's expected around four see to it that everyone gets their gas and is taken care of." Lou said grabbing his keys off the hook.

"Wait?" Gabriella followed Lou, "Lou Roger's been talking about this guy all morning why can't he be on lot duty."

"Because I picked you," Lou said looking over at Roger. "No offense."

"None taken boss." Roger pushed the button on the car lift and watched as the car went up.

"But I, I .." Gabriella searched for a reason in her head, any reason why she was incapable of performing this simple task.

"Yes," Lou asked looking at Gabriella.

"Will be happy to do it," Gabriella let her shoulders drop in defeat.

"That's what I like to hear." Lou said patting her shoulder. "I'll be at the town meeting if anyone breaks something it's coming out of your pay."

Gabriella watched him leave and let out a sigh.

"I'll take the shift if you agree to go out with me this weekend?" Roger said resting and arm around her shoulder.

"Stuff it Roger," Gabriella said giving him a shove and making her way to her station.

Troy looked out into the crowd of people as they listened to the mayor's every word all the while Troy was zoning in and out every 5 minutes. This was why he left this town, it was small, boring and according to all the fuss and buzz he must have been the most exciting thing to happen here since Christmas. He tunes his ears on the mayor's words again about the school and neighborhoods; Troy looked over at Taylor as she sat in the front row texting on her black berry, most likely to Chad.

His eyes were getting heavy and he yawned. Troy pinched himself in an effort to wake up and he looked up at the crowd again. His ankle was itching and he'd give anything for a pen just to reach the itch. When was this torture going to be over? Troy looked over towards the ice cream shop and he smiled. He remembered that ice cream shop from years ago when it was the place to be. Well maybe not the place to be but at least he had some memorable moments in there, especially his first encounter with her.

_She was waiting for him in the booth. Troy rolled his eyes as he waved Sharpay off who was on her way to get her hair highlighted.. again. Mr. Iverson put them together on this project, he knew Troy was failing and failing meant no more basketball team which also meant he would be the teacher responsible for the team loosing the championship. The solution boiled down to having Gabriella as his partner on the project. It'd be the easiest A he'd ever got and all he had to do was sit down once or twice a week and watch her do all the work. _

"_Hey," Troy said looking down at her notebooks and books. "What's all this?"_

"_I'm splitting the work, and making a study guide." She said looking up at him. "I've given you all the study guides for each task assigned, I'm not sure how well you pay attention in class but depending on what you already know this should make it easier to understand."_

_Troy let out a chuckle. "So you're going to trust dumb old me with your grade?"_

_Gabriella looked up at him, "Your captain of the basketball team, and class president, so you're not as dumb people think you are. You obviously understand politics and ethics that would appeal to people best interest to vote for you. And if you think for one second I was going to do all the work while you sat back and did nothing your horribly mistaken. I given you all things that you're familiar with, our topic is the gilded age politics and ways of life."_

"_So you voted for me?"_

"_No," She said opening her book._

"_Why not?" Troy leaned back and looked at the notebook she placed in front of him with Study guides in her penmanship. This girl had too many strings wound to tight. _

"_I ran against you." _

_Troy arched an eyebrow. "No you didn't?" Troy thought about for a moment and shook his head. "I'm sure of it, it was between me and Kelsi."_

"_I was the third candidate; I handed out the blow pops?" _

"_Oh," Troy responded still brining up a blank. "Shame." _

"_Yeah let's not pretend that you want to get know me or that you care let's just get a couple of things straight here."_

"_You seem crabby," Troy said leaning forward. "Is it that time of the month?" he whispered._

_Gabriella rolled her eyes. "By this time next week we're meeting back here, your half better be done or in some kind of mid-way progress." She was packing up her things and getting ready to leave. _

_Troy watched as she got up, his alarm bells ringing this was not how this was supposed to go. "I really don't think that's a good idea I mean I really don't-"_

_Gabriella dropped the text book in front of him and he jerk as he looked at the book then at her as she started to speak. "I have a 4.8 GPA, I don't care what people think, and I already eat alone at the lunch table. If you think for one second that it matters to me if you do your half of the work your wrong because as far as I'm concerned this project is extra credit, Iverson paired us up because he needed you to pass, not me I already have the A." Gabriella pointed at the book. "If I were you I'd start working." _

_Troy watched as she left the ice cream shop. He looked back at his book then outside as she walked past the window. "Wow," he mumbled to himself. _

"I would like to present Troy Alexander Bolton this golden key to the city." Everyone started clapping and Troy shifted his attention smiling as he go up and reached for his crutches to make his way toward the podium to accept his award.

If only time could go back, if only he made different choices, if he wasn't so dumb. Troy smiled as he took the plaque and looked out into the sea of people. This is what his choices brought him to, a plaque with a key on it, a ruined marriage and his agent hiding him from the paparazzi by putting him back inside his small town and calling a vacation until she could figure out how to save his career. Then again what other choices had there been.

Gabriella pushed herself under the car. "The problem is your routers," she said as she held the flashlight up. "How long has it been since the last time you got your breaks fixed?"she said as she pushed herself out.

"I don't really know," The man said looking at Gabriella with embarrassment. "I just want the noise to stop."

"Well four new routers and it will stop." she said getting up from the floor.

The man followed Gabriella into the shop, "How much is this going to cost me and are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Gabriella turned around and placed the clipboard under her arm. "Mr. Guzman, I am the mechanic on lot duty. I am qualified if not more quailed than our male staff, however If you'd like to have one of our male employees look under your car and tell you the same thing I have then don't waste my time with you sexist opinion and just say so."

The man looked at her with guilty eyes. "I'm sorry; I'm just old fashion I guess?"

"Good, the routers are going to cost around 50 each, the job plus labor comes out to a total of 250." Gabriella took the clipboard in her hand and began writing things down. "I can have it done and ready by tomorrow morning at 10am."

The man looked at her a little hesitant and then nodded his head. "Alright, I trust you, you're a nice girl."

"I'm thrilled to have your trust." She said rolling her eyes as she turned around. "Is tomorrow at ten alright for you?"

"Yes," he said as Gabriella handed him the clip board. "Here, sign this and I'll take your keys." She said trading hands with him. "We'll see you tomorrow at ten."

There was a small commotion on the lot as camera men appeared flashing pictures. Gabriella held the keys in her hand. This was it, face to face with a nightmare, someone she wanted to disappear into the small rabbit hole and never come back from wonderland. Gabriella turned around to see three people step on to the lot. The middle one in crutches, "three guess to who that could be," Gabriella muttered as she rolled her eyes. The limo had been parked there for 3 hours, practically abandoned, but sprinkle a little Troy Bolton on it and suddenly everyone was taking its picture. Gabriella faced her client again and took the clipboard. "Thank you Mr. Guzman." She said as he walked off.

Gabriella signed off on the clipboard and walked towards the car with the work order. She could hear the sound of her blood flowing in her veins it was as if she was 17 all over again standing in the halls as he walked by with his friends. Gabriella palms felt hot with sweat and cold with the ice in her veins. Her body was on the fritz, and she was beyond annoyed about who was putting it there. One would think after a man sleeps with you, dumps you, and leaves town leaving you behind carrying his child that you wouldn't fantasize about getting right back in his truck nine years later. Gabriella took a deep breath and made her way over.

"See that wasn't so bad." A dark skinned girl said as she walked beside him. She was looking at her phone more than where she was going. Gabriella arched a brow, people from big towns were always weird.

"It was boring." Troy responded. "This place is boring."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. The driver appeared in front of her. "Can you put 40 on pump 2 please?"

Gabriella took the cash and nodded, "Sure whatever please your royal highness." She said going inside to put the money on the pump while the driver moved the car. With any luck he wouldn't even notice her and she wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassing introduction, or worse he wouldn't remember her at all and she be standing there asking if he wanted leaded or unleaded gas. Gabriella took a breath as she rung the order up on the register inside.

"Thought he wasn't a big deal?" Jason said walking towards the chip section and unclipping a bag from the display.

"He isn't and you better pay for that." Gabriella said printing out the receipt.

Jason rolled his eyes and reached in his pocket to hand her the 50 cents. "Do you want me to handle it?"

Gabriella looked out into the lot, then back at Jason. "I'll get it."

Jason offered her a small smile. "Look, it's cool and all, him being a super star and what not but he never got to you back then, don't give him the satisfaction of getting to you now." Jason said opening his bag. "It's what made you different from the rest of them,"

"What's that?" Gabriella said leaning on her left foot a little more.

Jason smiled. "You didn't fantasize about it him like every other broad at East High."

Gabriella forced a smile and nodded, silly her, to the world she was just Troy Bolton's High School tutor. The only benefit being that Troy never told a soul about them and she was too embarrassed to say a word about it.

Troy got into the limo and took a seat in front of Taylor. "I mean it's like this town never changed, or like I never did, everything is so,"

"Remote? Quite? Peaceful? Cute?" Taylor looked out the window. "I love this town it's adorable."

"Yeah, it's like death in a dome for me." he said looking out the window as a female came towards the car. "This town screams picket white fence and 2.5 children,"

"What is that, 2.5 what? … One of the kids is missing a leg or something?" Taylor asked putting her phone down and looking out the window as well. "I never get why people say that?"

Troy chuckled a bit as he watched the woman place the nozzle in the gas tank, her hair was in a sloppy pony tail he could she sweat on her brow as she looked back at the pump. She was pretty, young fair skin. Troy let out a sigh as he let his eyes travel, he'd never seen a girl mechanic before. The uniform was sexier on a female, Troy's arched his brow as he caught a glimpse of the chain around her neck. It was gold. His body surged and he remained as still as possible suddenly cautious that maybe the tinted windows might not be so tinted. "It's her?" he whispered to himself as he looked caught her eyes as they shifted to the car. Her features were more defined her face more round but graceful. Troy leaned forward for a closer look; she was in a mechanic's jump suit the name Gabriella over her left breast stitched onto the clothing.

"Who is she?" Taylor asked looking out the window and leaning forward to look back.

"Her name is Gabriella, we knew each other in high school,"

"And now she's pumping your gas, how fitting?" Taylor said leaning back.

"I don't understand it should be the other way around," Troy said watching as she removed the nozzle and placed it back.

"Why?"

"She graduated the valedictorian, I … well I graduated." He said with a smirk. "What is she still doing in this town, let alone pumping gas for living."

"Why don't you get out of the car and ask her?"

Troy shook his head, "I wouldn't know what to say."

"How about hello, and then what have you been up too?" Taylor said looking at him with a concerned face.

Troy glared over at Taylor, "Now is not the time for your wise ass remarks Tay,"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "I just trying to help, seems like you liked her," she said picking up her phone again.

"I did," he said as they began to move.

"What happened?" Taylor asked looking back as the girl wiped her hands on her pants.

"She was my white picket fence and 2.5 children." He said in quite voice picking up his plaque to read the engravings.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella walked into the store, "Dad I'm here you can go now," Gabriella said placing her bag behind the counter.

"Gabriella, is that you?" his voice was groggily as he came from behind one of the aisle. He was sleeping in the back again.

"Dad, how many times have I told you, you can't sleep while you're on the clock?" Gabriella picked up her apron and put it on. "What if someone came in? What if we were robbed? What if they tried to kill you !" Gabriella let out a breath.

"No one is going to rob us, and its lunch time? Who comes to the hardware store during lunch time?" he removed his apron and rubbed his back. "What's for dinner?"

"I don't know," Gabriella said check the reregister and then walking turning to face him. "Jake gets out in a half hour, I should be home at seven."

"You know a growing boy should have his mother around," her father said crossing his arms "Especially when he has no father."

"Subtle dad, very subtle," Gabriella walked into the back room to get a broom and then reappeared. "Jake is just fine, he has friends at school, he eats healthy and he plays soccer." Gabriella looked up at her father. "We're just fine."

Her father shook his head. "Do you even try to date anymore?" her father asked walking towards the door.

Gabriella let out a sigh as she pushed some dirt around. "I'm going on a date this Saturday with a guy named Roger." She lied.

"Well I'll see you at home," her dad walked out the door and Gabriella let herself fall up against the counter looking over at aisles of merchandise.

If only she'd stuck with her own dreams to get out of this town instead of staying close to her father, instead of staying here afraid to take Jake out of this town, this town that she loved and adored for its community. Gabriella wiped her eye, she'd been stuck here all her life never knowing what was past that welcome to Albuquerque sign. It was her own fault, she gotten herself into this mess and she was the one who blindly trusted someone she knew she couldn't. Gabriella let out a sigh and continued to sweep. Four years for a degree in business here at the community college and she was working seven days a week at two jobs trying to keep everything a float. Just hopping that one day she would be able to get them ahead that they would own the hardware store entirely and buy it back from the bank, that she would be able to maintain it on her own and make improvements while her dad got to sit back.

It wasn't fair to him, making him go through all he did. He done his share of raising a child, he was a single parent for all those years and Gabriella was just about to make him proud when she came home and had to tell him that he was going to be a grandfather. That the father didn't want the baby, that he'd already left town and she was going to need his help to get through college. It was a quite house two months. He couldn't look at her, they didn't sit in the same rooms and she couldn't stand to have him look at her the way he was. It wasn't until Jake was three months old that he held him for the first time. That he finally accepted that this was what her life was going to be. So he sold the store to the bank and used the money to get her through College and Jake through diapers and food.

The bell rung and Gabriella looked up from the pile of dirt. It was Kelsi, with a few bags on her arms. "Hello,"

"Hey," Gabriella said reaching for a dust pan and bending down to gather the mess.

"Did you hear about Troy?"

Gabriella stood up. "If all you're going to do is talk about him you can turn around and walk right back out thank you very much."

Kelsi shook her head, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Tell your husband to stop calling me bitter," Gabriella said throwing the trash out.

Kelsi winced a little and placed one of the bags on the counter. "Well on a brighter side, I've picked up your dress for the barn party tomorrow; you and Jake are still going aren't you?"

"Oh shit." Gabriella bit her lip as she winced, "That's tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Friday," Kelsi said with small smirk. "It's alright I figured you forgot, it's why I picked up your dress,"

"You're a real life saver." Gabriella made a face as she looked into the bag. "White?"

"To match the brown cowboy hat and boots," Kelsi smiled as she shrugged her shoulders. "Once I started shopping I just went to town."

"Jake's been looking forward to this party," Gabriella said as she took the bag off the counter and placed it underneath. "Seems like just yesterday he was fine with staying home on a Friday night, then he had to go and make friends."

Kelsi let out a small laugh, "Believe it or not you have friends too," she said pointing a finger at Gabriella. "In fact, Martha and I are your very best friends mind you."

"We're friends by default, don't think I don't know that, your odd balls just like me and if it weren't for my pregnancy you'd both would have never even known I existed."

Kelsi shook her head and rolled her eyes. "So are you going to tell him?"

"Are pigs flying?" Gabriella responded as she leaned on the counter. It wasn't her best moment but five years ago over a bottle of tequila she told Kelsi and Martha the whole story about Jake and Troy. It still had it's consequences.

"Jake looks like him you know, it's only a matter of time before someone takes a good look at them both and puts two and two to four." She said linking her hands.

"The only reason he looks like that asshole is because we know. Dad's been watching those stupid games forever with Jake in the room and he hasn't noticed anything." Gabriella resting her head in her hands.

Kelsi shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you're right, Jason doesn't have a clue either."

"Besides I thought we made a pack to keep this a secret until the day I'm dead and buried and dental records can't identify me." Gabriella said picking at the newspaper her father left behind from this morning.

"Well, I just thought maybe you would change your mind, maybe even lean towards the possibly that he might want to get to know his son." Kelsi grabbed her bags off the counter and let out a sigh, "Everyone should be allowed one 2nd chance." She said walking towards the door.

"Yeah because after that it's called a third," Gabriella called to Kelsi's retreating back. Once the door shut behind her Gabriella looked down at the paper to see Troy's face looking up at her. "Oh give me a break." She said picking up the newspaper and shoving it in the trash.

Troy sat down on the front porch outside his parent's house, the beer bottle loosely in his hand hands. The door opened behind him and he let out a small sigh as his father sat down a step above him.

"Penny for thoughts?" He asked clinking his beer bottle with his.

"Wish I knew what I was thinking," Troy said looking over at his dad.

"Well, I'm sure I know about one thing going through that head of yours." He said pausing to take a sip. "How is your foot feeling?"

Troy looked down at his ankle, it was in a brace for now his pants leg rolled up to display his injury. "Never thought a partial ruptured Achilles tendon would hurt so much?" he said with a sigh.

"What did the doctors say?" He asked watching as his son picked up his injured foot and rested it on a higher step.

"Lots of Rice," he said with sigh. "Rest, ice, compression, and elevation."

"Really, any idea how long this rice is supposed to last?" Jack said looking at his son's foot.

Troy let out a sigh,"6 to 8 weeks then its rehab and training,"

Jack was quite for a moment and took another sip of his beer, dragging out the silence before his next question. It seemed like even thought it was unspoken both knew the topic of conversation well past what words would ever say.

"They don't know if after this, I'll be able to play, it might be whole year before I'm even good to do warm ups with the team." Troy said in defeat, "So much for doing something with my life."

Jack looked over at his son. "We have to be positive about this Troy, I'm not going to let you just give up on us now."

Troy looked up at his father and shook his head, "The whole thing with Sharpay and now this tendon and being back here," Troy shook his head. "It's like the last nine years of my life never happened," he said leaning back a bit. "Sharpay's saying whatever will get her more air time and meanwhile I've resorted to hiding."

"No son of mine is hiding." Jack said with stern voice. "You listen to me, you're going to get better, and you're going to beat this thing like we both know you can."

"I'm scared dad," Troy let a hand wiped his brow as let out another sigh, "What's going to happen if I don't"

"Let's not find out." Jack said bring his beer up again. "Come on Let get you upstairs to bed, get that foot better elevated."

Troy nodded and wiped his eyes as he went to stand up leaning on his father as they made their way back into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella bent down to fix Jakes belt. "You excited about tonight?" Gabriella asked him.

Jake nodded and his cowboy hat sunk down on his face hiding his eyes. Gabriella laughed, "Oh, I'm sorry the hats a little too big baby," she said lifting it to reveal his blue eyes smiling at her.

"It's okay mommy, Frankie has a big head and his mommy got him a hat that was too small I told him I'd switch with him." he said taking a moment between some words to breath.

"Prefect," Gabriella stood up. "Daddy, are you sure you don't want to go?" Gabriella asked him.

Luis looked up from the television, "I'm sure, what business would I have a hoe-down." He mumbled looking back at his television. "I wouldn't be caught dead in one of those hats." He said changing the channel.

Gabriella let out a sigh and looked down at Jake, "Come Jake, let's get going."

"Bye grandpa," he said as he took his mother's hand and followed her out the door.

"Bye Jake," he called as he changed another channel.

Gabriella parked her truck in lot and Jake looked out the window at the barn and all the commotion going on inside. "Wow mommy, look do you think there are cows in there?"

Gabriella raised a brow. "Yup, just not the kind you're talking about sweetie," she said unbuckling her seat belt. "You ready to do a hoe-down?" she asked.

Jake turned to his mother and tossed both his arms up over his head. "I'm ready."

Gabriella smiled, "You remember the rules right?"

"No strangers and no biting," he said with a sly smile.

"I mean it Jake, I don't want you biting anyone tonight, if you do we're going home do you understand?"

"Yes mommy," he said with a small frown.

"Alright let's get this party started." Gabriella opened her car down and went around to open the door for Jake. Once his little feet were on the ground he was off for the barn.

"Come on mommy come on," he screamed as he jumped up and down.

"I'm coming." Gabriella got her cowboy hat from the back of the truck and put it on her head. There was music coming from the barn and what looked to be like a disco ball hanging from one of the beams. Gabriella rolled her eyes a little and then looked around for Kelsi or Martha, lots of people from the town showed up and the place was almost packed. After getting a beer from the cooler, Gabriella found herself a table and sat down while Jake ran off to find his friends.

"Gabriella, there you are!" Kelsi came over in her braided pig tails and jean dress. "Don't you just look amazing?"

"You know I had to shave my legs for this get up." Gabriella said twisting her beer top off and then taking a swig.

"Aren't you just the charmer this evening," Kelsi said taking a seat next to her, "I take it Jake ran off already."

"Yeah, he has to switch hats with a boy named Frankie," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "Now I just have to sit here until he gets tired and wants to go home."

"You know Gabriella, you could try to have a good time yourself." Kelsi looked across the dance floor and smiled. "Maybe find someone to dance with?"

"I'm in a dress, with cowboy boots and a hat. I did my part, besides just because I wear this get up doesn't mean my attitude changes." Gabriella lifted the beer to her lips. "I'm not getting involved with a man, I don't need one."

Kelsi let out a breathe, "Your as stubborn as your daddy,"

"Leave my daddy out of this," Gabriella said pointing at kelsi, "He had the sense to stay home and watch television."

"And that's where you'll be in a couple of years, alone with the television." Kelsi said with shake of her head. "I'm going to go dance with my Husband."

"Love you sugar, save me a dance a later." Gabriella smiled and Kelsi stuck up the middle finger in return with a chuckle.

Gabriella smiled and shook her head as she looked around the room. It was going to be a long night.

Troy placed his crutches on the seat beside him as he hobbled into his chair. His mother was carrying a tray full of her different Jams and behind her his father was carrying the box. "I'm going to go set up my table, let us know if you need anything," she said placing a kiss on Troy cheek.

"Mom," Troy groaned.

His father laughed, "Forgive your mother she still thinks your 8." Jack laughed as he followed his wife into the crowd. Troy watched them disappear and looked out into the sea of people. Two little boys ran by and Troy smiled as he watched them run around. He remembered coming to these parties when he was a child, running in and out from people's feet chasing Chad or Jason. Troy leaned back and took a deep breath and he looked down at his ankle.

"Hey you're that man on TV everyone is talking about." The sound of a little boy's voice caught his attention. Troy looked over at two boys who were standing in front of them. They were wearing cowboy hats and jean outfits.

"If you mean the basket ball guy, then, yes I probably am the one everyone is talking about," Troy said looking at both of them with a smile. "All good things I hope?" Troy added when neither of them responded.

"My dad said you use to live here," the one boy said as he tugged on his shirt.

"Yes, yes I did, now I have an apartment in L.A." Troy said with a smile as he looked at the boys. It was another moment of silence as they looked back and forth at one another. "Hey, what are your names?" Troy finally asked placing his hand face down in his lap.

"I'm Frankie," said the boy tugging on his shirt. "This is my friends Jake,"

Troy leaned forward and held out a hand to both boys. "Well, my name is Troy, and it's nice to meet you Jake and Frankie." The boy who called himself Frankie smiled and took Troy's hand, the other boy Jake was hesitant.

"My mommy said I shouldn't talk to strangers." Jake said taking a step back.

"Your mother is a smart woman Jake," Troy nodded and then he leaned back, "However I won't tell if you don't,"

"We won't" Frankie spoke for the both of them and Jake nudged him.

"Can you boys do me a small favor?" Troy asked with a smile.

They looked at each other then nodded.

Troy laughed a little and nodded as well. "Amazing, can you please push that chair out so can put my foot up on It?" he asked looking at the chair.

Both boys worked together pushing the chair out and towards him. Troy smiled as he lifted his foot and felt a sense of relief as it rested on the chair. "Thanks boys."

"Jake, I thought I told you not to talk to strangers?" The voice of an angel sounded in his ears and Troy's eyes quickly locked on a pair of brown eyes staring at him disapprovingly.

"He's not a stranger, his name is Troy, we see him on the tv all the time." Frankie said nudging Jake in the side.

"Yeah mom, we're friends." Jake said looking at Troy with a smile.

"Boys why don't you go play and leave Mr. Bolton here alone, huh?" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes mom," Jake lead the way and both boys disappeared into the crowd.

"He's yours?" his voice spoke his eyes wondered body and his ears seem to zero in on the sound of her voice. She was wearing a white dress that simply hugged her body, her long tan legs disappearing into a pair of cow boy boots. A sharp contrast to her jumpsuit and gloves.

"Yes, he is and I prefer if you left him alone."

"They we're just helping me with the chair, last I check it wasn't a crime." He said folding his hands in his lap as his eyes took in all the brown hues in her hair.

"Yeah well I'd like it if my child stood away from assholes like you as much as possible. I'm afraid of what your kind can do to a small impressionable boy."

"Brie, we haven't said hello yet and your name calling already?" he said looking up at her with a smirk, her cheeks were just as smooth as he remember them her lips looked just as soft as they did nine years ago. He instantly wondered if she remembered him like he remembered her? If maybe a small part of her was just as happy as he was to see her.

"When it comes to you we don't need the pleasantries now do we?" she said crossing her arms.

"So you married now?" Troy asked watching her body language. She couldn't be married, could she? Already be living the white picket dream with someone else? Was Jake her only son? Did she have a daughter or maybe a family dog? Was her husband taller, rounder? Did he not make enough money and that's why she worked at the gas station? Troy shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts.

"That isn't you businesses," Gabriella said with an arched eyebrow.

"So you're not married?" he said cocking his head to the side.

"Just like you to hear whatever you want to hear. I'll let you know I'm in a happy, healthy relationship and after we fuck at night we laugh about how small your dick is," she said placing her hands on her hips.

"After all these years you're still thinking about my dick?" Troy let out a laugh, "with another man no less?"

"Go to hell," Gabriella turned to leave and Troy smiled as her hips swayed with every step she used to get farther away from him.

"Hate to see you go but love to watch you leave," he said with a chuckle.

"So I see your coping well." Chad voice sounded as he placed his hands in his pockets.

Troy shifted his attention. "Chad when did you get here?"

"Right around that part about how small your dick is." Chad said holding out a hand for Troy to shake.

"She's brutal," Troy said with smirk.

Chad took a seat next to him, "Taylor told me you ran into an old high school flame. You know with Sharpay on the lose and on the rampage about your reputation." Chad let out a sigh and looked at Troy and then back at the crowd. "Might not be the best time to flirt around."

"You know as well as I do that Sharpay is full of crap." Troy said leaning over a little bit.

"Well full of crap or not Taylor been trying to do as much damage control as possible." Chad said with a small sigh, "Maybe you should just lay low for a while."

"I have a ruptured tendon and I'm in this dead end town if I was laying any lower I be dead myself," he said tossing his hands up.

Chad rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "You really hate this place, I just don't understand why?" Chad looked back at the main door were Taylor was talking to someone. "God that woman is beautiful,"

"Puke," Troy mumbled looking over at his parents set up at the table. "So your moving back here?" he said looking back as his friend.

"Yup, went down to the bank and signed all the paperwork already, I can't wait to surprise her, I'm got Goosebumps."

"Did you get the ring?" Troy asked watching Taylor as she was tapped on the shoulder by a familiar face, he couldn't place the name but he knew who she was.

Chad patted his left pocket. "Wanna see it?"

"I'll trust you picked a shinny one." Troy said giving up on trying to identify the woman, "Do you think Gabriella is married?" he turned back to where she disappeared.

"Why do you care, wasn't she just some one night stand anyway?" Chad said looking at Troy with raised brow.

"Just curious to know something about my old school mate is all?" Troy smiled wide and leaned back in his seat. "Sharpay is off somewhere doing god knows what with my money and I can't think about someone in a causal manner."

Chad stood up and smirked, "You and I both know the last thing on your mind is causal," he placed his hands in pockets and looked around. "I'll get the 411 for you, only because you're disabled."

"You're awesome." Troy said with a smile.

"And you owe me."

"I've already got the strippers for your bachelor party on speed dial." Troy said holding up his hands.

Chad shook his head and made his way into the crowd and Troy placed his hand on the table, alone again. He let out a sigh and looked around the room, families were everywhere, kids running around, Troy let out a sigh as he thought about his own fail marriage.

Things with Sharpay weren't always so … horrible, fake, miserable… maybe they were. It was simple Sharpay saw where his life was going and she attached her wagon to his because she wanted a part of the lights and camera's. She lived the life well, they went to the right parties, met the right people, wore the right clothes and she was always busy in one activity or another. Troy just got by, was the sex wonderful, he had better but maybe he was being picky, he had it all the gorgeous wife, the big pent house apartment, the dream job, and sponsors … Troy tapped his fingers on the table, the last 9 years felt more like 20.

Troy looked up at his parents again, how happy they were, the smiles the long glazes and that was after 36 years. Sharpay stopped smiling for no reason after the first 4 months of their marriage, she bored, her eyes wondered, she didn't come home. Troy let out a sigh, they grew apart, they grew up too fast, they had no spark and when he brought this to Sharpay's attention she wasn't happy. It was like he was pulling the plug on her life style, she was grabbing at anything she could and she did.

Troy wasn't proud for stepping out of his marriage, but he wanted to know, he wanted know if he was in love with Sharpay at all, If there was something inside him that was still faithful and alive for her. Turns out cheating on her was the easiest thing he ever done, and that's how he knew it wasn't real. He felt no remorse, no guilt, he simply didn't care. When Sharpay found out she exploded with rage, despite her own cheating, she confessed to a magazine which gave her a book deal and all exclusive interviews and she went for it. Selling the idea that she was a neglected basket ball house wife who was deprived her actual shot a life and love. Troy rolled his eyes and looked at the slight tan line on his left hand. Marriage was for the birds anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella was sitting in the store watching the small black and white television. She was wearing her jean overalls and green t-shirt, her hair swept into a ponytail. Chewing on her slim jim she looked up at the clock before darting her eyes back to the small television. It was a quarter past one and Jake would be getting out of school soon, she still had some time. Enough time to continue watching her soap opera, she might not be a tradition woman at home in the kitchen watching her soap operas but she always sneaked in her soap operas when she could.

The bell rang and Gabriella stood up straight at the counter and greeted her customer. "Kelsi, Martha? what are you doing here?"

Martha jumped up and down and smiled. "We got big news, huge news …wow news."

"Well stop all the excitement," Gabriella said in a mocking tone returning to her slouching position. "I might get dizzy," she said arching a brow as Kelsi came up to the counter.

"Ha-ha but we're serious, guess what happened." Kelsi said laying her purse on the counter and squealing a little.

"Mars shot out from the sky and killed Troy Bolton." Gabriella said excitedly.

Kelsi rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant Gabriella."

"That was my second guess," Gabriella shrugged getting up a little straighter. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean what am I going to do we're having a baby Jason was thrilled." Kelsi jumped around a little grabbing onto Martha as they both jumped and giggled. "I had the doctor's appointment this morning I just wanted to be sure before we started telling everyone."

Gabriella smiled with all effort. "That's wonderful; a baby is a beautiful thing." She said feeling her heart swell with jealously. When she found out she was pregnant with Jake it was in a retail store a few miles out of town, alone in a public bathroom. Crying her eyes out, lost and scared shitless. Kelsi was bringing life into a happy home, a better situation; she was disappointing anyone or letting herself down. She wasn't alone she wasn't crying for weeks because the boy who did this was off with another woman and not thinking one damn bit about her."

"Gabriella are you alright?" Kelsi voice softened.

"Yeah," Martha said with sigh. "You look like you're a thousand miles from here,"

Gabriella nodded. "It's alright, I really am happy for you,"

"You sure your alright?" Kelsi said crossing her arms.

Gabriella nodded again, "This isn't about me, this is all about you, are you excited do you know what you want?"

"I want a girl, their so cute to dress up."

Gabriella smiled. "Well I can tell you one thing, enjoy seeing your feet while you can," she said and they all erupted with laughter.

Gabriella listened to Kelsi for next half hour talk about her plans. Plans her and Jason had for this baby, things they both wanted to do and things they were going to give it that they hadn't gotten. Gabriella nodded and listened like a good friend all the while flashes of her own pregnancy flutter by. Gabriella closed the shop for a bit with just enough time to go get Jake from school, Kelsi practically floated out of the place on fluffy cloud while Gabriella just sorted through her keys to find the key to the truck.

There was a moment in the mists of her pregnancy that Gabriella was happy, it was when she first felt him kick. The idea that she was pregnant at 17 scared her, it disappointed her father, it made people look at her differently, boys thought she was easy girls thought she was trashy. Even her relationship station was complicated. Pulling up to the school she watched as Jake stood against the fence talking to his friend Frankie, Gabriella smiled at least she was doing something right.

"Do you think that Troy guy will live here now it'd be like super cool!" Frankie said throwing his hands around. "He's rich and famous."

"So, it's not like he's going to talk to us."

Frankie thought about it for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders. "You're probably right but he'd be a cool friend."

"Yeah he could get the really high stuff down." Jake said thinking about it for a second.

"Not while his foot is broken stupid." Frankie pointed as his foot and Jake placed his hand on his head and proceeded to scratch.

"What happen to his foot anyway?" He asked.

"My dad said it was during a game." Frankie shrugged his shoulders. "He jumped and landed on his foot."

"I thought you were supposed to land on your feet?" Jake said placing his hands on his hips.

"Grownups are always changing the truth." Frankie said leaning on the gate. "It's like the story about where babies come from."

At the sound of the horn Jake looked back at his mom and waved. "I got to go now,"

"Don't forget about tomorrow." Frankie asked adjusting his back pack.

Jake let out a sigh, "I won't"

Jake fixed his own backpack as he walked towards the car his mother smiling at him from the window. "Hi baby, how was your day?"

"Did you know that the standard slinky is comprised of 80 feet of wire?" He said getting into the backseat.

"No I didn't know that."

"Can I go with Frankie to the park tomorrow after school?" Jake asked buckling his seat belt. Gabriella watched him from the rearview mirror.

"Do all your homework tonight and eat dinner then we'll talk."

"Yes Mommy."

Once he was buckled in Gabriella drove away from the school and they were on their way back to the hardware store.

Troy looked at the chair then at Taylor. "You're joking?" it was like he could feel the last of his hope draining the last of his self pride slipping from his fingers and the cold numbing grip of failure rubbing him raw.

"Not in the slightest." She said looking down at the wheel chair in front of her. "Get in."

"Nope," Troy hobbled to stand up and grabbed his crutches. "I'll just stick to hopping around."

"Troy get in the chair." Taylor got in his way. "Sit or I'll complete the rupture."

Troy eyes narrowed. "Do you know how degrading this is, I'm Troy Fucking Bolton for Christ sake." He said looking down at the chair again.

"You heard the doctors that foot has to stay elevated and covered in ice, Troy's it's only for the first 6 weeks." Taylor cocked her hip to the side. "Either get in the chair or you'll be in that bed for 6 weeks."

Troy let out a breath and tossed his head back in the process. "Fine," Troy hopped as he turned around and winced as he sat down in the chair. "My life has come to this. Me and a wheel chair."

"Don't be a baby, it's only for 6 weeks." Taylor nudged his head a little to the side before pushing him out of the living room. "I got him in it."

Troy's mom came from around the counter and placed a plate of bacon on the table "Good morning?"

"Bah humbug." Troy muttered as Taylor pushed him to the table.

Jack walked into the kitchen and looked at the food on the counter. "Yum, talk about a breakfast for a king," walking into the kitchen fully he let out a chuckle Troy's way. "How do you like the seat old man?"

"I don't," Troy picked at his food before eating it. "I haven't worked out in weeks I feel bloated."

"You're getting meat on those bones." Lucile said with a grin. "Now eat," His mom pulled out a second plate "Taylor you must be hungry."

"I am," she said sitting besides Troy."

"When can I go back to the gym?" Troy asked looking at Taylor.

"6 weeks." Taylor said in an annoyed tone. "God, your injured, you're not superman."

"But I want to be," Troy said with a smile. "Maybe I should go into town today, meet up with a few people." Troy said looking around the table. "Been here almost three weeks and so far I've talked to one person and she doesn't like me."

"What are we chopped liver?" Jack said pointing at Troy with bacon.

"You guys know what I mean," Troy said looking back at his plate.

Just then Chad walked in. "Hey what's up wheels," he said walking towards the counter to steal food.

"No, no, no, that is not my new nickname," Troy said pointing a finger at Chad."Did you get that information yet?"

Chad narrowed his eyes Troy's way as he poured himself some orange juice. "She's not married, dating or interest," he answered walking back to the table.

"Who's not married?" Lucile asked.

"This girl who works at the gas station," Taylor said picking at her toast.

"The Montez girl?" Jack said looking down at his newspaper. "She fixed my transmitter last year, nice kid talked a lot about her kid."

"She has a kid?" Lucile said looking around at everyone with questions of her own.

"She also works at the hardware store up on Talcott, her father owes it but Kelsi said they sold it to the bank a few years back to take care of some debt." Chad stole some bacon from Taylor's plate.

"She say anything about me?" Troy said leaning back in his seat.

"Is this about that girl who had the baby when you were in high school?" Lucile said clean out her pan of eggs. "Chad do you want bacon?"

"Yes," Chad answered.

"She wasn't pregnant in high school mom I would have noticed." Troy said with a small laugh. "Hey speaking about eggs did you know an ostrich eye is bigger than it's brain?"

"Eww," Taylor made a face.

"That's weird and no, Kelsi didn't mention you at all, however she told me about her and Jason, their expecting," Chad said with a smile as he looked up at Taylor.

"That must be exciting," Taylor smiled.

"Puke on aisle five please," Troy interjected as he picked up his fork and began to eat.

"Shut up," Taylor said looking at Troy and then looked at Chad. "I'm in love, don't spoil it."

Chad chuckled and smiled, "So you want to go into town and find this girl?"

"Not exactly," Troy lied, "I just want to get out and meet people you know?"

"What's so important about this girl?" Jack said with a chuckle. "I mean there have a lot of girls son, Sharpay was only one you held on too."

"This is the one that got away," Chad said in a mocking tone as Lucile gave him his plate of food. "Thank you."

"She didn't get away," Troy said looking at his plate.

"Yeah because he was the one who ran from her," Taylor said chewing on bacon.

"Alright, look this conversation is over alright," Troy said looking around the room at everyone. "She's just a girl that helped me pass my history class and get me my full ride to college. Forgive me if I wonder about why someone who was so smart got stuck here."

Everyone was quiet as they continued to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella wheeled herself under another car wiping the sweat off her brow, days like this made her wish she worked in an office. Not that working at the store was horrible; she enjoyed working with her hands. she loved helping people and having that one on one with costumers . She also got to spend more time with her dad, granted he was always reminding her about finding a man or needing a man or thinking that a man might help her with Jake he was only doing his best at being a good dad.

Gabriella let out a sigh as she used her tools to unscrew another nut. Things weren't easy for him, mom died when she was young she he raised her, and to top things off she was his pride and joy his big plan for the future. Gabriella tinkered with the parts she needed getting the fuel pump detached so she could mend the crack. Her father always expected more from her and all she could give him was a daughter who went out and got pregnant at 17 and had nowhere to go and nothing to show for herself. Gabriella let out a sigh, maybe she would one day do something that would make him proud or be able to one day take care of him the way he took care of her.

"Gabriella?"

Turning around she looked up at Roger. "What do you want Roger?"

"I was wondering if you're planning on eating this afternoon?" he asked with a nervous chuckle.

"I am," she said placing her finger on the crack. "But not with you," she said flipping the fuel pump over to get a better look at it.

"Oh come on Gabriella, a woman's got to eat." he said.

Gabriella looked up at Roger his greasy hair hanging down by his neck, his mustache growing over his top lip. Roger was a thin man his arms had a farmers tan and Gabriella was sure that weird smell in the shop had something to do with his hygiene. "Roger when I look at you, my appetite is the least of my concern."

Gabriella was on the move again and Roger was following behind her. "What if I just order a pizza and then we can both eat from the box we just don't have to sit together or nothing?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Roger I have a little boy at home and I have stretch marks. What is the obsession?"

"You're the hottest milf in town," he said with a smirk.

"You such a romantic," she said in dull tone as she put the fuel pump down on the table. "I'll brought my own lunch anyway," Gabriella looked out into the lot and see a man sitting on the curve in a wheelchair. "What the hell?" she said mumbled picking up the work order and signing for the removal. Gabriella put the clipboard down and made her way onto the lot. "Jason? There's a man in the lot!"

No response.

Gabriella let out a breath and grabbed a bottled water from the cooler and headed out towards the stranger. The closer she came the annoyance level inside her rose up along with the temperature. "Nice chair," she said looking down at him as he smiled up at her.

"I get the feeling you don't like me very much?" Troy said with a frown.

"I don't,"

Troy was silent for a moment and then looked away from her and down the street. "Your hardware store is closed,"

"We open at 1 on Thursdays," Gabriella crossed her arm. "What did you need?"

Troy nodded and leaned back. "I need gloves, my hands are getting sore from pushing the wheels, I was wondering if you had any kind of work gloves."

Gabriella arched a brow, "How did you know I worked there anyway?"

"Asked some folks about gloves and your name seemed to pop up," Troy flashed her a smile, and Gabriella looked the other way as she opened her water bottle. "Can you help me or not?"

"Come by the store in 2 hours, I got your gloves." Gabriella was about to turn around when he spoke again.

"You know 2 hours is a long time and I might be hungry by then." Troy let out a breath, "Hey maybe we can do lunch?"

Gabriella sealed her water bottle. "I'll put the gloves to the side you come get them whenever, it's not my hands that are getting rubbed raw."

"Brie,"

No one's called her that six years, she felt the wind ruffle the hairs on the back of her neck. Her blood seemed to warm and she turned around. "What?"

"I'm not proud of the way I ended things," Troy said with small frown, "I was 18 and stupid."

Gabriella let out breath she was holding, "You come all the way here to tell me that?"

"No quite honestly I didn't even expect you to be here," Troy said wheeling himself forward a bit. "Why are you still here anyway?"

"That's a little personal for someone who you haven't seen in nine years."

Troy tilted his head, "Not if you had the kind of relationship we had."

Gabriella crossed her arms, "We didn't have a relationship Troy," Gabriella shook her head. "I don't give a flying fuck that your back in town just leave me and my family alone." This time she began walking away from him.

"Then why did you lie and tell me you were married?"

"You assumed."

"You said you were in a healthy, happy relationship, I believe my dick was even brought into the bedroom conversation." He said pushing himself forward and wincing as his hands touched the hot rubber.

Gabriella shook her head but kept moving.

"Brie, we're going to have to talk about this?" Troy said coming up to the door of the garage.

Gabriella grabbed the button to bring the door down. "I don't have to talk to you, I don't want anything to do with you," She said hitting the button.

Troy backed up a bit and watched the door go down and leave him on the outside. That brought him back, Troy let out a sigh as he looked up at the door and then backed up.

_Troy knocked on the door again and Gabriella didn't respond. He knocked again and the door opened and very pissed off Gabriella stepped outside and he backed up. _

"_Your upset," he said stuffing his hands in his pocket._

"_Gee, nothing gets by you," she said placing her hands on her hips. _

_Troy opened his mouth and nothing came out. He paused for a moment looking at the storm in her eyes and began again. "Look I didn't mean to-"_

"_To treat me like that in front of your friends? To blow me off and pretend like you don't know me?" she cut him off and Troy bit his lip. _

"_Gabriella we're not exactly in the same socials circles," he said shrugging his shoulders. "I just panicked, my friends don't understand and they would have-"_

"_Would have booted you out of the cool kids club?" She said cutting him off again._

"_Damn it! Will you let me finish." Troy raised his voice and Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You're different alright." _

"_Please, save it for someone who cares?" Gabriella turned for the door and Troy grabbed her arm. Fear over took him and it wasn't just because he was trusting her to help him pass his history class. Everything was riding on that history class, his basket ball scholarships, his social status, his future, Sharpay, his parents… everyone was counting on him. "I know you and believe it or not I was protecting you." _

"_Don't pretend you know me Troy, you just want something from me and you want me to scurry around your feet and do your bidding without speaking to you." Gabriella shrugged away from him._

_Troy placed his hand on the door shutting it firmly and holding her captive between him and door. Gabriella turned around her brown eyes looking up into his blue ones. "People are not always nice there not always going to know a good person when they see it and they sure as shit aren't going to treat anyone the way they deserve to be treated. Zeke was going to shove you in locker as a prank." _

_Gabriella stilled "I don't believe you." _

"_Right because last month when they locked you in the boy's bathroom that was a truce?" Troy hand slid down the door and he took a step back. "I just didn't want you to be treated that way," _

"_Then maybe you should tell them that." she said in a low voice. "Unless you're afraid your friends are actually going to think you're a decent guy."_

"_It not that easy, I can't change the way they are," Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not proud of it but at least I know I'm in a position to help."_

"_You're not helping, just preventing them from doing it today." Gabriella crossed her arms. "You've got your world and I have mine, why don't we just both do each other a favor and keep them separate." Opening the door she stepped inside. "Good-bye Troy."_

Troy sat in his chair in the living room watching a basket ball game his father sitting beside him in other couch. "See right there that's the problem he's not going left."

"Yeah but 24 has to do something other than just stand there I mean come on run up the court go for a layup anything?" Troy said leaning back and holding his head with his hands "come on your giving the ball away at this point," he yelled at the television.

"Really," his mother came out from the kitchen and stood in front of the television. "This is suppose to take you mind off basket ball?" picking up the remote she click off the television and both men mouths fell open.

"Mom,"

"Lucile."

"Don't you mom Me." she said pointing a finger at Troy. "You might be in a wheel chair but that doesn't give you the okay to sit in front of the television all day."

"What am I suppose to do?" Troy looked at his foot. "I can't do anything for another 6 weeks."

"Well, you're coming with me there are a few jars I have to drop off at the market, you can carry the box in your lap." she said giving Jack the hedge trimmers. "You already have a list of chores."

"Yes dear," Jack got up from the couch.

"Dad?" Troy watched his father leave the room and then looked back at his mother. "Fine, let get this over with."

"I thought so,"

They both got the jars together and began to walk into town. Lucile pushed Troy as he held the box of Jars. "Mom?"

"Yes," she said as they made their way down the street.

"Do you ever hate living here?" He asked looking around as people walked around peacefully, some waving hello as they walked past. it was a small town but he was starting to see some of its charm.

"No, your father hated it at first but after a while he was just as happy as I was," she said with a shrug. "He was about your age and he was just as eager as you were to leave."

"What stopped him?" Troy asked looking up.

"You did," she said with small laugh, "Your father wanted to raise you here, so we did, he wanted you to have the kind of childhood we did."

Troy took a deep breath and he smiled as a woman past by and nodded with a hello. "Mom,"

"Yes bo bear?"

Troy winced at the old nickname. "Thanks for not leaving."

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Gabriella picked up a tub of butter, "Jake do you remember if we need butter?"

"Did you know there are as many chickens on this planet as humans?" Jake said with a smile as he held his deck of cards out to Ernie.

"No I didn't but did you know one of those teen moms finally got married."

"Pg, Ernie!" Gabriella called as she tabbed the butter against her chin.

"Justin beaver and that witch girl are dating?"

"Who's Justin Beaver?" Jake said whipping his nose on his sleave.

The bell rang and Gabriella heard voices from the front of the store, deciding she was going to chance she dropped the butter into her basket and grabbed the bag of Doritos on the way out of the aisle.

"Ernie this is my son Troy," Lucile voice carried over and Gabriella ducked into another aisle.

"Shit," she whispered looking back from behind two cartons of gold fish cookies. Now what was she going to do.

Troy shook Ernie's hand and he smiled as he looked at the boy sitting on the counter top. "Jake?"

"Hi," The boy said.

Lucile smiled as she looked at the boy. "Hey," she said with a smirk, "You waiting on your momma?"

"Yes maim," He said with a nod.

Troy smiled as his ears perked and he looked around for traces of the brown eyed girl reeking havoc on his mind. He smiled as he saw her hiding behind the fish cookie display. "Hey mom I'll go put these in back,"

"Thanks son," Ernie said with a smile. "I'll stock the shelves tomorrow and call Sam he's been waiting on that stuff all week."

"Well I do my best," Lucile said with a giggle.

"Did you know a bird "chews" with its stomach?" Jake said with smile as he kicked his feet.

Lucile smiled as she looked at Jake with smile. "My son use to love saying all those weird things when he was little. Use to drive us wild, we got a book for Christmas and I swear he must have memorized the entire thing."

Gabriella felt her blood spike as she took a step backward. "Shut up jake," she mumbled to herself.

"Brie?"

Gabriella jumped and spun around knocking over the fish cookie display. "Oh my god." She turned back to see everyone staring at her and cookie boxes scattered everywhere. "Oh shit," she brought her hands to her mouth. "Ear plugs," she said pointing at Jake.

Jake placed his fingers in his ears and he let out a giggle as he watched Gabriella bend down and begin to pick up the boxes. "Mom said a bad word."

"You know we still need to talk?" Troy said watching as she hurried and picked the boxes back up.

"Gabriella don't worry about that, I'll get it." Ernie said with a concerned voice.

"No," she said pointing at Troy, "it's alright Ernie I got it."Gabriella put the boxes back on the table and some more fell in their place.

Lucile watched Jake as he unplugged his ears, his blue eyes looking back down at his cards. She smiled as she remembered Troy at that age, smaller than most kids, his hair saggy brown, except for this one strand. Lucile looked back at her own son who was trying to help Gabriella set up the boxes. It had been to long since she last saw her son, she and jack flew out to see one of his games. Letting out a sigh she looked back at Jake and smiled, he reminded her so much of Troy.

"You know Ernie," Gabriella placed her basket behind the counter, her attention on Lucile who looked like she was connecting dots Gabriella kept hidden for years. "I think I'll just come back for these, really it's not a big deal." Gabriella quickly came to gather her son up in her arms putting him down on the floor. "Come on Jake we have to get home, Grandpa's probably wondering where we are."

Gabriella eyes met with Lucile and for a moment the fear and worry in her eyes was confirmed as Lucile narrowed her eyes and looked from Troy to Jake. Gabriella pulled Jake tighter and Lucile eyes locked back on her. She knew, Gabriella heart stopped and the room came to dead stand still as both women stared at each other in the same understanding that Jake didn't just look like Troy, he was Troy's.

"Please don't," Gabriella whispered.

Lucile looked away from Gabriella and looked back at the counter. Gabriella took the opportunity to make her escape.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella watched the ice cream from the frozen freezer as Martha helped a costumer. Gabriella couldn't feel her feet let alone find something she could focus on long enough that didn't lead back to that look on Lucile face.

Once the costumer was gone Martha ran back to Gabriella. "Are you sure she knows."

Gabriella let out a breath, "Positive,"

"But how, I mean she's seen Jake before?" Martha said looking at Gabriella with confusion "I mean she never noticed anything before now what made yesterday the moment that flipped the light switch."

"Troy was in the room." Gabriella said in a whisper, "Something happened and she was able to … I don't know just figure it out."

"Does she know Troy doesn't know?"

"I don't know I didn't say, I felt so exposed and I just had to get out of there. I mean if Jake and Troy are in the same room I'm sure more people are going to notice."

"Ryan said he going stay here for his recovery,"

"Well, how long is that?" Gabriella asked in a alarming voice.

Martha shrugged her shoulders and then winced, "12 months maybe."

"A freaking year!" Gabriella yelled in frustration. "He's going be around for a year!"

"Maybe no one else will notice, maybe he won't come around again?" Martha said picking up her ice cream scooper, "I mean it sounds like you made it really clear you want him to leave you alone maybe he will."

"And Wilbur just flew by on charlotte's fucking web." Gabriella swung her arms up violently as she began to pace the ice cream counter. Another costumer walked in and Gabriella went to take a seat biting her nails and Martha handled the costumer.

"God this is a mess," Martha said once the costumer was gone. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, I mean I would love to go back seven years and put a condom in his pocket but there is nothing we can do." Gabriella sat at one of the tables and dropped her head against it.

"Gabriella," Martha came around the counter. "It's not that bad really. I mean things might get better."

Gabriella looked up at Martha and rolled her eyes. "My son's father doesn't know he the father but now my son's father's mother knows he's the father of my son."

"I think I know what you said but I'm just going to say I get it." Martha said looking down at the table. "Hey do you think we should throw kelsi baby shower at the barn with a farm theme or here at the shop?" Martha looked around. "We could do some yellows and greens."

Gabriella looked around the shop then back at Martha, "The store," Gabriella jerked, "I forgot I have to open the store." She said with a sigh as she got up. "Call me if the world ends."

Martha nodded and watched her leave. "At the shop it is," she said to herself.

Gabriella finished counting the money in the drawer when her bell chimed and she slapped on a smile. She had other things on her mind today but all that aside she was on a mission to just be as normal as possible while that normal lasted. "Good morning how may I help you," she said looking at the door.

Troy rolled himself in and Gabriella quickly felt pulse quicken. He knew, he knew and he'd come in demanding to have her killed. Gabriella could already envision Jake resenting her not letting him know who his father is, Troy taking him back to L.A. with him, showing him all about the good life. The good life Gabriella would never know about because he would make damn well sure she never saw her son again just out of spite for keeping him in the dark.

"About those gloves?" Troy said stopping in front of the counter, "My hands are getting blisters, and I know you could care less but I'm already injured enough." He smiled his award winning you know I'm charming smile and she couldn't help but feel her knees tremble.

"I'll go get them," Gabriella nodded and stepped out from behind the counter, of all the days to wear her ripped jeans and tang top she choose today, she must have looked like some hillbilly. Gabriella turned to check that he wasn't following her and when she didn't, she him she quickly picked up a metal garden tool to check her teeth. She hadn't seen this man in nine years and he had only been in town three weeks and he was turning her into some kind of high school geek who'd been asked to the prom. She didn't know what to say, didn't know how to act. She didn't know what he knew. Gabriella walked in between the aisle looking for the gloves.

"You know this place looks good for as old as it is, your dad must have kept this place in good shape." Troy said looking around the store. It'd had been years since he actually walked into the place but he remembered it a time or two when his mother would come get jars. Troy listened but no answer came from her and he felt a sigh escape him. He wasn't sure why it was so important that she talk to him but he felt bad for leaving her high and dry nine years ago. Plus he missed her, he missed her laugh, her touch and although it was in the back of his old car that one night where they… His eyes rested on a bulletin board behind the counter with pictures of Jake and Gabriella pined to it. If things had worked out differently he'd be in those photos, he'd be happier.

Troy looked away from the photos, he didn't deserve to think like that, he made his choices and so did she. Truth is Troy would never be a father, when Sharpay and Troy tried four years ago it didn't work, in fact the test result said that Troy was infertile. Troy let out a sigh as all the images of family, fatherhood, smiles and finger-paintings on the fridge disappeared into a distant echo before being shoved back into the closet of his mind he kept locked away. "Jake's a cool kid," he said wetting his lips as he looked back up at the picture of them splashing water at each other.

Gabriella came out of the aisle with the gloves, "Thanks, I think?" she murmured as made her way to the counter.

Troy looked up at her arms, she had muscles, she skin tone was even and natural not that expensive spray on stuff Sharpay always used. "Do you remember that first night when you came by to the house and instead of getting any work done we talked until midnight and I walked you home?" Troy asked looking up at her with a smirk.

Gabriella bit her lip to keep from smiling, she remember it alright. That was the night she fell in love with Troy Bolton, the night she really saw the real him. "What about it?"

"We use to be able to talk about anything?" he said with a shrug.

Gabriella rang up the gloves, sure he remembered the talking, Gabriella remembered the way he listened to her. His eyes were just lighter when he looked at her, how darker they would become if they accidently touched. She remembered when he took her all the way to her doorstep that moment we're they stood there staring at each other.

"_Thanks for walking me home," the porch light was on and Gabriella had her keys in her hand. _

"_Thanks for the talk, it was just what I needed," he said with small sigh. "Things get tough when you're always in the spotlight sometimes I just prefer to be …"_

"_Normal," she finished with a small smile. _

"_Right, you know like talking to you just made me feel like a guy," He said tilting his head to the side. _

"_Well you even looked like one too." She added leaning against her door frame._

"_Ha, ha, ha," he said taking a step closer to her, the street lights were on, there wasn't a sound for miles except for their breathing. Troy placed his hand on the door frame just to the side of her shoulder his fingers brushing against her skin._

_Gabriella eyes dropped down to his lips, as they both stood there on the porch neither one of them wanting the night to end. "Sharpay must really trust you, staying up all night with a girl." _

"_Sharpay doesn't know," Troy whispered._

_Gabriella's breath hitched, "Why do you go out with her if she makes you unhappy?"_

"_Why do you prefer your books rather than people." He asked using his other hand to brush some of her hair back. _

_Gabriella down letting her eyes wonder out into the street. His finger hooked under her chin and brought her back to his blue eyes. "Maybe we should just say good night?"_

_Gabriella nodded and held out her hand for him to shake, Troy looked down at her hand for a moment and her heart paused as he let his hands take hold of hers. Gabriella watched with a hitched breath as he lifted her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "Until tomorrow?" _

_Gabriella was hanging on his every word, her hand was tingling her heart was pounding in her chest, a simple act and yet it was perfect. _

Gabriella hand began to tingle and she looked down at Troy, "What did you want to talk about?"

Troy smiled as he leaned to the side in his chair to retrieve his wallet. "Just a meal, just to catch up on old times, maybe you could tell me about Jake and I could talk to you about … well we can start off slow and work from there?"

"Okay," Gabriella handed him the gloves and Troy fingers brushed against hers as they switched hands. Jerking her fingers back Gabriella felt her cheeks begin to burn. "What about dinner later tonight?"

"That's fine with me," Troy gave her the money and Gabriella smiled as she put the money in the drawer and handed back his change. Troy slipped his gloves on and smiled up at her, "It's nice to see you again,"

Gabriella nodded and remained silent as he wheeled his way out of the store leaving her to the quite of her own mind.

Gabriella walked into the small dinner to get her lunch, she was about to walk out when she bumped into Lucile. Her mouth went dry.

"We need to talk." She said looking around to make sure they weren't seen by anyone.

"Yes," Gabriella managed to get out as Lucile led them to the back in one of the booths.

"I'll have a coffee over here please." She said to the woman working behind the counter.

Gabriella sat down and prepared herself for the worst.

"I knew there was something about you." Lucile said sitting down in the booth herself. "You don't come around, you bring the jars to my house so I don't have to walk over to the store, I thought you were just being nice," Lucile took a moment and placed her hand on her chin. "I'm going to assume my son doesn't have a clue."

"No he doesn't" Gabriella said holding her own lunch in her hands and avoiding to meet her eyes.

"Please, go on and eat, no use in starving." Lucile said reaching over to take the bag from Gabriella. Lucile emptied the bag in front of her and laid out the food. "How old is he?"

"Nine, he'll be ten two months." Gabriella said timidly reaching for a fry.

"Is he healthy?" she said with a quivering voice.

Gabriella looked up to see the pain on Lucile face and Gabriella couldn't help but feel like she made a huge mistake. "Very healthy, he eats all his vegetables and he very good in school." Gabriella looked at the fry, "I'm sorry I never-"

"It's alright, I understand a thing or two about life," Lucile smiled up at the woman who brought her, her coffee and she took it gratefully."This must have happened in your senor year, towards the end? That's about the time you stopped coming to the house to study with Troy." she said looking back at Gabriella.

"Yes," Gabriella said slowly placing the fry in her mouth.

"I saw the way he would look at you and I just knew you were special," Lucile sipped her coffee, "He liked you so much,"

"Not enough apparently," Gabriella said with a sigh.

"What happened?" Lucile reached across the table and placed a hand on Gabriella's.

Gabriella looked up and shrugged her shoulders he wanted to be friends, he gotten his scholarship, he was all set and ready to go." Gabriella felt her own eyes getting teary, "I didn't have the heart,"

"What about your own future?" Lucile said looking at Gabriella concerned. "Didn't you have plans of your own?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and wiped her eyes quickly. "Of course I did, but what options did I have, I had to take care of dad, of Jake, of the store." Gabriella paused as she looked down at the food. "Let's just say a pregnant 17 year old doesn't get all the best options."

Lucile was quite as she thought for a moment. "Are you planning on telling him?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "He didn't want me then, what make you so sure he's going to want me now, especially when I tell him I've been hiding his son from him for nine years."

Lucile lifted her coffee cup and sipped from it. "I'm not sure what to think,"

Gabriella picked up her sandwich and began to eat. She wasn't sure what to think either, nor did she have anything to say.

"Does Jake have a middle name?"

Gabriella nodded, once she swallowed she cleared her throat. "Jacob Alexander Montez."

Lucile smiled and bit her bottom lip. "I have a grandson," she let out a giggle and Gabriella took another bite of her sandwich. "I have a daughter,"

Gabriella choked on her bite before she managed to get her ground again. "Daughter?"

"Surly your part of our family, we're not just going to leave you in the cold." Lucile said with a small smile. "Honey, whatever you need we're here no matter what, we're family."

"I really don't want to intrude on anyone, because I mean Dad, Jake and I are doing alright for ourselves." Gabriella picked at her food. "I mean I'm working at the garage and putting that money to the store, making ends meet for dad and the house. Jake has never gone without anything he needs and I always made time for him we get ice cream every Sunday we watch movies and really I'm not expec-"

"Gabriella," Lucile's hand came over her and Gabriella stilled as she looked up at the older woman across the table. "I understand that your taking care of the store, the garage, Jake and your father but sweetie." Lucile pulled back and let out a breath. "Who takes care of you?"

Gabriella looked down at her plate. She had a vibrator she called Bob in her night stand, nothing like a battery operated boyfriend to make your insides quiver. Gabriella placed a fry in her mouth deciding that might not be the right thing to say in a time like this.

"You're going to have to tell Troy."

Gabriella let out a breath, "I know,"

Lucile shook her head as she looked down at her coffee. "Things will be okay. We'll get through this."

Later that evening Gabriella walked in though the front door with Jake in tow. She was going to be heading back out in a half hour to meet Troy in front of the old dinner. Her insides were shaking her nails chewed down to the skin. Gabriella shorted the bills and junk mail in her hands. "Jake get started on your homework please."

"Yes mom."

Gabriella watched as he disappeared into his bedroom at the end of the hall and Gabriella let out a breath as she rubbed her neck with her free hand. What on earth was she going to do? Gabriella walked into the kitchen and placed the mail on the table. "Dad?" she called out as she made her way into the living room. "Dad?" Gabriella looked over at her father in the chair. "Jesus, I've told you to stop falling asleep in that chair?" Gabriella walked over to the TV and sat down in the couch beside him.

"Dad?" Gabriella said in a louder tone, she looked over at her father; his eyes were half hooded as he stared at the screen. "Daddy?" Gabriella got up from the couch and came to her father giving him a slight nudge with her hand on his shoulder. "Dad that's not funny?" she said in a low voice as she came down to her knees Gabriella took a moment to observe her father, his lips were slight shade of blue his skin pale in places he once had color, all the while she felt the room shrinking around her as she reached a hand up to his neck. "Daddy?" a tear rolled down her face as she looked for a pulse.

"Mommy is Grandpa going to help me with my handwriting?"

"Jake go to your room baby," she said wiping her eyes.

"Is grandpa okay?" Jake took a shy step forward as he looked over at his grandfather on the couch.

Gabriella stood up quickly and blocked Jake from the sight, "I need you to be a really good boy for mommy right now okay?"

"Mommy?" Jake jerked to see around her.

"Jake please, go to your room I'll be there in three minutes I promise you, please just go to your room." she said ushering him back into the hallway as soon as he disappeared again Gabriella hurried over to her turned to her father who was still just as she left him. Gabriella felt the numbing chill of her fingers going numb as she dialed 911, she felt her voice shake her breath rush as she told the operator she needed an ambulance.


	9. Chapter 9

Troy waited outside the store in his chair it was almost one and he kept an eye out for Gabriella, she stood him up last night. Not that he hadn't expected it, but that didn't mean he was going to give up. Troy watched as Kelsi came down the street with a set of keys in her hand, she seemed upset and Troy offered a smile as she came to a stop in front of him. He'd only talk to her twice since he came to town, most of what he knew of her came from Chad.

"Hey,"

Kelsi looked down at the keys. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Gabriella?" Troy said leaning back.

"She's not coming," Kelsi opened the door to the shop and walked in.

Troy moved his chair so he was in the doorway as he watched Kelsi grab a sheet of paper and a marker. "Why not?"

Kelsi looked up at Troy and raised a brow, "What do you need Troy, you and I both know you're not the kind of guy who's goes out of his way for nothing?"

"Just looking to talk to her is all." Troy said with a shrug. "Do you know where I can find her," Troy looked around the store and then back at Kelsi. "I've looked everywhere the garage, market, here even the ice cream shop?" Troy looked across the street and the back at Kelsi.

"She's been living in the same house all her life Troy, your obviously not looking that hard?" Kelsi capped the marker and walked over to the door sticking the sign on the door.

Troy read the sign. _Closed until further notice. _Troy felt a white hot jolt run down his spine. "Is Jake alright?"

Kelsi arched an eyebrow. "So that's what this is all about?" Kelsi shook her head. "Troy it's not a good time or all this, I mean the drama of top of her dad passing."

"What do you mean? Kelsi what's going on?"

"Hey besides running against you in high school for class president you really don't know me that well and I would expect you to be nicer to me seeing as how I am the closest thing to an aunt that Jake has," Kelsi said closing the door to the shop.

Troy looked up at Kelsi with a blank, before his mind could process what she said. Troy spun around in his chair using all his upper body muscle to get himself to Gabriella.

Gabriella sat on the front steps of her house the orange juice in her hand as she looked out into the yard at Jake who sat on the swinging loveseat. She called Kelsi to use her extra store key to close the store for a while, Gabriella didn't want to go there just yet. She called Lou, She called Martha, Gabriella stopped as she thought about whom else to contact. There was no one, she didn't know her family, and she had no idea if she had family. Gabriella lifted the glass and let the drink into her system, it was just her and Jake now, her Jake and the house. Gabriella looked down as Jake no laid down on the swinging loveseat.

The noise of a rolling tire on the pavement made Gabriella look up to see Troy rolling down the sidewalk towards them. She let out a breath as she rolled her eyes it wasn't until he was right in front of her that she spoke. "What is it Troy?"

"Kelsi told me," he said panting a bit as he leaned back in his chair. "I really miss walking," he mumbled letting himself relax.

"Does your visit have a point?" she said standing up from the step.

"If I remember right, your father was all you had." Troy said his lips firm as he looked up at Gabriella, he couldn't stand up, he couldn't walk over to her. Troy let out a sigh. "Gabriella,"

"Go away Troy," Gabriella walked up the steps disappearing inside.

"This chair is getting annoying." Troy looked over to where Jake was, he was sitting on a old swinging chair.

"Hey Jake," he said wheeling his chair over, "How are you doing there buddy?"

Jake looked up at him and then back at the house. He was wearing a dinosaur t-shirt and blue jeans, he looked so tiny, Troy smiled as he watched Jakes innocent face search for his mother or any indication that talking to him was okay.

"We met the other night remember, I'm not a stranger I'm your mother's friend. It's okay," Troy smiled and offered Jake his hand.

Jake looked at his hand and let out a sigh as he took Troy's hand. "Hello,"

His hand was so tiny in his, it almost disappeared and Troy felt a warm feeling inside. "Hello," Troy smiled. "How you feeling,"

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "My grandpa died, I feel sad but I just keep thinking of all these questions."

"What kind of questions?" Troy said adjusting his chair so he was off the side walk.

"Like what's going to happen now?" Jake said looking at Troy. "Grandpa always came to my career day, he would bring his tools in, but now what's going to happen next year when I enter 4th grade?"

Troy leaned back and smiled, "Simple, I'll do it."

Jake looked up at him. "No you won't I heard mom and her friends talking you hate here."

Troy frowned as he leaned forward and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I don't hate it here."

"Mom also called you a prick."

Troy bit his lip offered up a silent slur. "Your mom doesn't like me,"

"Why?"

"Because I hurt her feeling when I was younger," Troy said in a low voice.

"Why?"

"Because I liked her,"

Jake arched his brow and looked at Troy oddly.

"Yeah, I know it's weird some day you'll do it too." Troy smiled and Jake made another look. "Don't Judge."

Jake smiled and Troy let out a chuckle. "How did you hurt your leg, my friend Frankie said that you landed on it."

Troy nodded his head and looked down at it. "I did, but I landed on it really hard, do you know what a rupture tendon is?"

Gabriella hands let the curtain fall as she looked back into her glass of orange juice and vodka. Turning around she looked into the house, her pony was sloppy, her jeans wrinkled her shirt had stain from making Jake's breakfast. Gabriella lifted her head and banged it against the wall, she wasn't Sharpay that was for sure. Her life was a wreck, it was falling apart, the house was a ticking time bomb her father's bills and finances were all over the place and she still had the store and her part time job and now she had to hire a babysitter for Jake, Gabriella let out a sob. What was she going to do without her father? Her hand came over her lips and she felt another sob. To make matter worse she still had to tell Troy Jake was his.


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks had gone by, two miserable weeks of phone calls from the bank, funeral arrangements. The store lease hanging in the balance. Gabriella pulled on the chair as she grunted and winced. "Oh my god," Gabriella stopped and let out a breath. Why was everything so much work, why was everything so heavy. Gabriella kicked the chair her toes crunching with pain as her eyes shut tight. "Son of a b-"

"Need help?"

"Holy shit," Gabriella spun around and looked at Troy sitting in the wheelchair. Hopping on one foot she reached for her toes. "Why would you do that?"

Troy held up his hands, "Sorry, I was afraid you'd run away, I thought sneaking up on you might be best," Troy smiled.

Gabriella stood up straight and looked around her front yard. "What are you doing here?" she said looking down at her jean jumper and old east high shirt. Why was she always wearing something that shouted teenager when he was around?

"Cute outfit," Troy winked.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella repeated as she crossed her arms. The sight of him even in that chair made her skin trickle and her heart race.

"Last week seemed like a bad time, with the funeral, and well you avoiding me." Troy looked around the yard and smiled as he maneuvered his chair around her.

"I wasn't avoiding you." Gabriella said turning around to adjust the chair. "What do you want?"

"Dinner, you stood me up the last time remember?"

"My father died." Gabriella stood up straight and faced him placing her hands on her hips.

"Apology accepted." He gave her a simple shoulder shrug .

Gabriella mouth fell open and she rolled her eyes. "God you haven't changed at all have you, you're still the same everything is about you Bolton."

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "If I recall you thought it was cute."

Gabriella walked over to the table with stuff on top of it, "I also thought unicorns were real,"

"So what's up with the house in your front yard?"

Gabriella bit her lip. "Yard sale," she said moving some things around.

"Why?"

"I need the money," Gabriella wiped her hands on her jeans. "Not that you would know anything about that?"

Troy let out a sigh, "what I'm asshole because I have money?" Troy folded his hands. "You should tell my ex-wife, maybe she'll stop trying to take every last drop?"

"Your ex wife was greedy before she even became your wife." Gabriella walked around a table and shifted through some things. He was watching her, she could feel his eyes rolling over her hips and shifting around her curves. Gabriella stomach fluttered and she shut her eyes for a moment to get a hold of herself.

Troy chuckled, "How is Jake doing?"

Gabriella flinched. "He's doing fine, why?"

Troy pushed himself forward a little, "Just asking to be a nice guy, what can't be a nice guy these days?"

Gabriella shook her head, as she looked away from him. Did he know about Jake? Had Lucile told him?

"Jake's a good kid, funny and smart." Troy smiled. "You did a good job with him." Troy looked at his watch and began to make for the sidewalk he was suppose to meet with Chad for his muscle therapy. "Hey I have to go, therapy awaits."

Gabriella took a deep breath, "Troy I have something to tell you."

"Can it wait, until dinner, tonight?"

Gabriella was quite for a moment, as she thought about the idea of just ripping the band- aid off. Getting it over with and letting the chips fall where they did. "Troy I don't think it can,"

Troy stopped and looked back at her with a smile. "Alright you got me, what is going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Always with the Bolton charm, Gabriella bit her lip. At least he wasn't calling her brie. "Jake," Gabriella paused as fear took over her. "Your right it can wait."

"Alright I'll see you at the diner, seven good?"

Gabriella nodded and then felt a bubble inside her. "Wait,"

Troy paused and raised a brow, "Gabriella for someone who clearly doesn't want me around is really sending a mixed signal right now."

"I just," Gabriella took a deep breath and let her hand flutter to her chest.

"You?" Troy moved his wheelchair closer.

"Nothing." Gabriella bit her lips and went back to the items on the table.

Troy shook his head. "Alright," Troy said turning around in the chair. "I'll see you later tonight."

Troy was about a block away when he reached for his cell phone as he waited for the red light. "Hey Taylor, yeah I know it's your vacation." He said into the phone as he clipped it between his shoulder and ear and leaned over to push the walk button on the pole. "2531 N. Lawrence," Troy said into the phone. "Hurry up and get there their having a yard sale and I want to buy everything, give her a price she can't refuse." Troy paused for a moment and then smiled. "No I'm not crazy."

Gabriella leaned back in her chair looking at the yard full of old things accumulated over the years. Her heart broke a little inside but she let out a sigh. Looking left she spotted Martha crossing the street and when she came up to the yard she paused and looked around. "Are you sure you just can't get a loan from the bank?"

"I've tried," Gabriella said with a sigh. "I'm too risky."

Martha looked at the clothes and then at the jewelry, "This feels wrong."

Gabriella looked down and shrugged her shoulders. "I have to do what I have to if I want to support Jake and clean up dad's finical mess." Gabriella tugged at the chairs arms. Her father loved this chair; he sat in it all the way till the end and he was probably looking down right now bitching that the chair had nothing to do with his death.

"Have you told Troy yet?" Martha said deciding to look through the CD's.

"No, we're meeting for dinner at 7, which reminds me can you watch Jake?" Gabriella said looking over at Martha.

"I'll do it, no problem." Martha gave her a small smile. "I'll give you 50 bucks for this backstreet boy CD." Martha offered.

Gabriella arched her brow as she looked at her friend with a knowing smile. "Martha the CD's are 5 bucks."

"I know," Martha said with a small smile. Martha put the CD back and let out a sigh as she looked around the yard. "Doesn't it hurt to sell all of this … so soon?"

Gabriella bit her lip and looked away from the piles. "I need to pay the bank for the house, I used up all my savings for the funeral and I might lose the store if I can't show some good faith."

Martha wiped her eye and let out a sigh, "Maybe we should do a fund raiser?"

Gabriella looked at Martha and shrugged her shoulders. "Martha, no one is going to donate money to single mom, especially one who has two jobs."

Martha went quiet as a small car pulled up in front of them. "Wonderful, a customer," she said not hiding her disapproval.

"Gabriella?" The woman called as she got out of her car and looked at the yard.

"That's me," Gabriella said getting up from the chair.

The dark skinned woman shut her car door with a loud slam. "How did I know?" she said shaking her head as she walked on to the sidewalk. She was wearing a business suit her green collar a bit fumbled around her neck from the heat.

Gabriella looked at Martha who looked back with a lost look.

"This is yard sale?" The woman stopped in front of the house and looked around. "This is charming,"

"I'm sorry who are you?" Gabriella said holding out a hand.

"Taylor Mckessie," she said holding out a hand.

"Gabriella Montez," Gabriella took the woman's hand and it was softer than her own, which was embarrassing

Taylor looked over at Martha, and tilted her head as she looked at her questioningly.

"Martha Cox?" she said holding out her hand as well.

"Wow, really?" Taylor said giving her a impressed expression, looking away from Martha she looked back at Gabriella. "Alright let's make this quick." She said taking out a check book. "How much do you want?"

"Do I want for what?" Gabriella said looking at the items in the yard.

"All of it?"

"What" Martha and Gabriella said at the same time looking at the woman as if she were standing before them stark naked.

"How about 10 thousand dollars?" Taylor said looking around at the items.

"Hey wait a minute your one Troy's friend," Gabriella said holding a finger out to her.

"I'm his agent and he informed me to buy everything, whatever the cost. Let's just get this over with so I can go back to work?"

Martha looked at Gabriella, "Maybe he already knows?"

"Knows what?"

"Nothing," Gabriella said giving Martha a hard look.

Taylor was quite as she looked at them both. "I'll contact you later today about what Mr. Bolton would like me to do with all this … stuff… and here you go ten thousand and five hundred dollars for the total bill." She said handing Gabriella the check. "Pleasure having this chat," Taylor said backing off the sidewalk.

"Why is he buying my things?"

"I don't know, I just do as I'm told." Taylor said walking to her car door.

When Taylor drove away Gabriella looked at Martha who was looking at the check. Martha took the check from Gabriella's hands. "This is for your own good," Martha said putting the check in her purse.

"What?" Gabriella watched the check disappear.

"I'm not going let you do some as stupid as tear a ten thousand five hundred dollar check into pieces. you can get this after you've had some time to think and talk to him." Martha let out a sigh as Gabriella looked back at her yard.

"Now what?"

Martha shrugged. "Maybe we can get a big sold sticker to place over your yard sale sign."


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriella walked into the diner spotted Troy in a back booth, no wheel chair. Martha had helped her get ready for tonight, both of them shorting through her closet attempting to find something that wasn't stained or gender bias. They finally found a summer dress Gabriella had stuffed in the back of her closet. It was one of the dresses Kelsi made her by and she was suddenly overjoyed that kelsi was so annoying when it came to shopping.

"It's 7:15, I almost thought you were going to stand me up again." He said looking at his watch. He was wearing a short sleeve button up shirt open and revealing his white shirt underneath. His arms looked so shaped and defined Gabriella bit her lip as she sat down in the booth bench across from him.

"I had to drop Jake off at Martha's." like hell she was going to confess that they searched like hell for shoes to go with this dress. "So, the most amazing thing happened today?"

"Really," Troy said lifting his cup of coffee.

"Someone brought my entire Yard sale for 30 thousand dollars." Gabriella said raising a brow.

Troy choked a little on his coffee and Gabriella leaned back please with herself as she watch him squirm. "What?" Troy said taking a breath.

"Why did you buy my yard sale?" Gabriella said leaning forward when the lady came around with the coffee pot. She watched the coffee fill up and could smell the fumes. Gabriella closed her eyes for a moment taking in the action. When the lady was gone she opened her eyes to see Troy staring at her his hand under his chin, muscles flexed unknowingly.

"Should I leave you and coffee alone?" he asked with a smirk on his lips.

Ignoring him Gabriella reached for the creams and began to open the packets. "Why did you buy my yard sale?"

Troy sat up straight, "Because you shouldn't be having a yard sale, your father just died your over worked and stressed you shouldn't be selling anything in this state of mind. If you need money, I don't mind sharing."

"Well thanks but no thanks, I will not be cashing the ten thousand dollar check Taylor gave me," Gabriella said then began to blow on her coffee.

Troy let out a sigh of small relief over the price difference and lifted a finger to point at her but didn't say anything.

"I've been doing a lot of things on my own for a long time, I'll figure things out." Gabriella said lifting the cup to her lips.

"I can see that," Troy said looking down at his menu. "You were always a tough little cookie."

"I'm not a cookie," Gabriella said grabbing her own menu.

"I beg to differ on that one, you're sweet, warm, gooey on the inside, and I love the way you smell." Troy said looking down at his menu.

Gabriella looked over her menu at him from across the table her inside roaring to life her hands getting sweaty in her palms and she pushed her legs together more for need than comfort. "How's Sharpay?" she said needing the conversation to change.

"Bitter, annoying and a pain in my ass." He said closing his menu, "What are you having?"

"Shame I always thought you both deserved each other." Gabriella said rereading the same menu item for a third time and still unable to process the information.

"Brie, Your guards up," he said in a sing song tone. Leaning over the table he hooked his finger on the center fold of her menu and brought it down so they were face to face. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Gabriella looked at him and bit her lip. Now would be a good time to tell him he was a father. Now would also be a good time to make a run for the door. Now might also be a good time to ask him to take her back to her house and rip her clothes off because it's been so long since a man's been inside her and she was almost forgetting what it felt like. "Nothing,"

Troy narrowed his eyes and then let the menu go, "Fine, do you know what you want to eat, don't worry about cost I'll buy." Troy looked down at his menu and then back up at her and her eyes quickly darted back down. She going nuts, Gabriella let out a sigh in an effort to release tension. It didn't work.

"Do you and Sharpay have any children?" she asked curious if her son had any siblings.

Troy chuckled. "Nope, no kids, I consider it a blessing," he shrugged as he looked down at the menu.

Gabriella titled her head to the side, "What do you mean a blessing, don't you want kids?"

Troy looked up at her and arched a brow. "Of course I do, it's just that we couldn't have any, we tried but it just wouldn't take," he said a little uncomfortable.

Figures she be the lucky one, Gabriella felt an annoyance inside by the knowledge that they had tried, and satisfaction that they had failed. "Is that why you guys broke up?"

"Nope," Troy closed his menu. "I'm going to have a club sandwich."

"Me too," Gabriella said closing her menu.

"Copy cat," he said with a smirk. They were silent for a moment and Troy leaned back to take in the woman sitting in front of him. She was everything he remembered and yet his memories didn't do her justice. Her hair was darker, richer, and longer, it was the kind of hair he wanted to wrap his fingers in and just feel the silky strands. "So what's going on between you and Jake's dad?" he asked with a smile.

Her eyes widen and she sat up straighter, touchy topic maybe? Troy felt a small pinch of satisfaction, so far he hadn't seen heads or tails of Jake's father and he was sure he wasn't going to make an appearance anytime soon.

"He left town," Gabriella said reaching for her water and lifting it to her lips.

"Well some men can be assholes that way?" he said with a small frown. Troy looked around the diner and let out a sigh. "How did you met him? I mean did you like him?" did she love him, was she pining away hoping he would come back? was he bigger than Troy, was he more successful ?

"He went to East High," Gabriella paused as she looked at him. "You know this isn't important." She said looking up at the waitress who was coming their way with a pen and pad.

Troy raised a brow, the father of her child wasn't important? "Two club sandwiches pickles on the side please. One sprite no ice and a coke with ice."

The woman nodded and retreated to the counter while Troy looked back at Gabriella who looked at waitress. "You remembered I drink sprite with no ice and my pickles on the side."

Troy chuckled as he looked down at his napkin. "I remember things about you I don't remember about my own ex-wife." Her features softened and Troy felt a moment of wavier in her defense she'd had up for the past 7 weeks. "I remember that you like using scented color markers because you liked to commit smell to the memory. I always used it in college, it helped."

Gabriella smiled a little and shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing wrong with a little study guide help."

"I remember the Cherry flavored chapstick," he said reaching his hand across the table and letting his finger gently caress hers.

Gabriella pulled back and Troy watched as an imaginary Berlin wall went up between them. Damn it.

"So what happened between you and Sharpay anyway?" she said clearing her throat and looking down at the glass on the table.

Troy took a deep breath and leaned to the side, "Sharpay cheated, I cheated, we didn't like each other, she liked money I liked being with Barbie, but the Barbie thing got old. We didn't even love each other; I never loved her to begin with." He said holding his hands out. "I do know that I missed you, that I like seeing you again and that I know I was idiot for leaving. I know if I could do it all over again I'd do things differently."

Gabriella leaned back in her chair eyes wide as she looked at him with blank expression. "No,"

"No?" Troy said arching a brow, "Which part is the no for?" he said crossing his arms.

"Jake is yours,"

"What?" Troy looked at her his own eyes wide his own heart falling into his stomach.

Gabriella hands flew up to her lips and she looked at Troy who was looking at her. The lady came back with the sandwiches placing them on the table and walking away leaving Troy and Gabriella at a standstill.

"Brie,"

"Troy,"

The silence continued.

"What the hell do you mean Jake is mine?" Troy said with surprise.

"I have to go." Gabriella went to get up but Troy was quicker his crutch coming out in front of her and blocking her exit.

"Not this time," he said looking at her sternly. "I'm out of that chair I have a limp still but if I need to chase you out that door I will and not give it a second thought that I'd be putting myself right back in that damn chair."

Gabriella looked at the crutch blocking her exit. Gabriella looked back at Troy who was looking at her. "Keep your voice down,"

He nodded then looked at her and cracked his neck with a sharp twist to the side. "Talk,"

"That night, in back of your car…" Gabriella's voice drifted. "When we-"

"I remember the night that's not the question," Troy said cutting her off. "When did you find out you were pregnant?" he said placing the crutch to the side and looking at everyone else in the restaurant make sure no one was on to them. His heart races as emotion flood through him, Jake was his, he had a son, and he had a son with Gabriella. Gabriella was the mother of his child. Troy looked up to find her almost near tears as she avoided eye contact.

"I wanted to tell you," Gabriella said, "I really did want to tell you."

"But when did you know." Troy asked again this time lightly placing his finger on the table. She wouldn't look at him and she would stop her eyes from tearing up. Gabriella was a strong woman, she was a confident woman to think that this was the same woman in front of him was so foreign.

"That day in the hallway when the voices told you to turn around," Gabriella said not meeting his eyes.

It was silent again Troy picked up his coke and took a long sip placing it back down on the table as Gabriella looked off to the side anywhere but in his direction, she could bare to look at him. He didn't blame her, He felt the walls of the diner throb with his shame and he took a deep breath as he did the math in his head. "Gabriella when I left for LA you were 4 months pregnant with my son and you didn't say anything," Troy rubbed his head.

"What, and spoil your wonderful career?" Gabriella said with a sharp tone.

"The fuck with my career, don't you think I deserved to know?" Troy said placing both hands on the table.

"Troy, don't pretend you would have dropped everything and stood. Don't pretend you wouldn't have resented me for it, don't pretend like it's been easy for me to give up everything I saw for myself to take care of my son."

"Our son," Troy corrected.

Gabriella took a deep breath, "We we're two different people in different circles, neither one of us was ready to settle down and raise a child."

"So naturally you made the decision for the both of us?" Troy said in annoyance.

"You were dating someone else, you practically dumped me and you were going away to LA." Gabriella said a little fed up. "You were already done with me you made that pretty clear, I'm not stupid, don't get me wrong your really good at being charming and sounding sincere but at least be honest you only liked me because you wanted sex, once you got it you were gone."

Troy flinched a bit. "Is that really what you think about our relationship?"

Gabriella looked at him directly in the eyes, blue against brown both scared to admit they'd fallen in love both trying to hold on to their pride or whatever fiber of it they had left. "We never had a relationship, the idea that I let you do what you did makes me sick, I was young and stupid."

" Brie, I didn't-"

Gabriella looked away from him abruptly cutting him off. "You did, at least be a man about it. If you think I'm going to let you do it again, turn me into some conquest of a fling, your wrong, I might have fell for those blue eyes when I was 17 but I'm 26 years old you'd have to drug me before I let you touch me like that again." Gabriella crossed her arms and leaned back in her booth and looked down at the sandwich in front of her.

Troy was quite as he sat there looking at Gabriella, pain in his heart and regret in his mind. He hurt her bad, much worse than he ever imagined. What was there to say other than sorry, not that she'd take that at face value or think he was sincere. They both sat there for a moment which seemed to stretch out into years, instead of minutes. She refuse to look at him, he didn't know what to say to her.

"Is the food okay?" the waitress said with a small frown when she saw the food untouched.

"It's fine," Troy said in a soft voice giving the woman his best smile so she would leave. Once she had he looked back at Gabriella who was staring off to the side in her own world. "How is this possible," he said in a low voice bring a hand up to his face. "The doctor said I wasn't capable of-"

"You're fertile." Gabriella said sharply, "Jake has blue eyes to prove it."

Troy placed his hand on the table and Gabriella looked up at him her eyes red but no tears. He almost felt like he himself stepped back in time back to high school, when he was sitting across from her not sure what to say afraid he'd hurt her feelings. "This is my fault," Troy said brining his hand to his lips.

Gabriella felt the cold sweat under her skin begin to get a little warmer. "It's not your fault I didn't tell you."

"It's not like I made any easier for you to tell me," he said looking down at his sandwich.

"Jake's a healthy kid, he has your eyes, your hair, he loves sports."Gabriella said trying to think of something that might link the two of them or comfort him the most. She didn't know why but she felt the need to comfort him.

"Who else knows?"

Gabriella froze as she looked at him in panic. She should have left when she had the chance. She should have never come to this diner and she should have stayed far away from him.

"Brie?"

His voice was softer and Gabriella closed her eyes, she was so humiliated by this whole thing that she could just crawl under a rock. "Martha and Kelsi," she said in a low voice.

"That's it?" Troy said leaning back in his seat.

"And your mother?" Gabriella said with a shrug.

"Wonderful." Troy said reaching for his wallet and pull out forty dollars. "Well I think we're done here, I've lost my appetite, I'm sure the same goes for you." He said place the money on the table. "Take the food home, maybe Jake will eat it." he said his eyes suddenly glassy as he stared at the table.

Gabriella felt a pinch in her heart as he stared at the table his eyes about blink back tears. She felt horrible, but she nodded and watched as he got up and picked up his crutches adjusting them under his arms and then making his way out of the diner.

"You going to need a box?" the waitress called over from the counter.

"Yes please," Gabriella said looking back at the two untouched meals. She felt like a fool, like idiot for making such a fuss about what to wear, about feeling that thump in her chest when he said he missed her. Gabriella felt her inside clamp shut. She needed to be strong, she needed to be cold and untouchable if that's what it took to get through this.


	12. Chapter 12

Troy looked out into the court as the high school basketball team practiced. His ankle was getting better however no one could tell if he'd be able to play again. Troy watched as the team switched to lay-ups, his shoulders fell as he looked at his crutches. How could he come this far too loose everything he ever worked for? This was to be the rest of his life watching the game from the bleachers. Never again being able to feel the ball in his hands and hear the roar of the crowd as he ran across the court. The sweat dripping from his as he looked for an open player to pass the ball to before it was too late.

"Do you like making yourself miserable?" Chad said as he sat down on the bench next to Troy.

"Yes," Troy looked over at his friend, "Why didn't you go into the pros?" He asked shifting his attention to Chad.

"I love basketball; I just don't want that to be the only thing in my life." Chad said with a shrug. "I still play for fun, but I have a job I enjoy and a soon to be wife who's an amazing cook."

"Did you ask her yet?"

"Waiting till tomorrow," Chad said with a small smile.

"What's tomorrow?"

"The anniversary of our first date," Chad said a bit shy. "She's going to love it,"

"She loves you," Troy said nudging Chad a little. Both men were quite as they watched the boys pass the ball around.

"Chad?" Troy said in worried voice.

"What?"

Troy looked over at him and took a deep breath. "I have a son."

Chad stilled at the same time his ears perked up, Troy could almost see the surprise roll down his body and watched his hands grip his knees.

"What the hell?" Chad turned to Troy, "What did you do?"

"Gabriella," Troy said looking away from Chad's body expression and trying to get a grip on his own body.

"I thought she wouldn't see you or talk to you how on earth did you get her to-"

"Nine years ago," Troy cut him off feeling like a dope for not including the timeline. "I was put on a history project with her and we kind of had a small relationship."

"I knew there was something off about this girl." Chad rolled his eyes. "I should have known your ass was up to something." Chad raised his hand to his head and looked back at Troy. "Have you told Taylor because Sharpay's going to have a field day with this."

Troy shook his head and swallowed hard. Jake was going to get an ear full of things about him that weren't true, he was going to think Troy was the anti Christ. Did Gabriella even take him to church? Troy fingers rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had a nine year old son.

After a moment of panic between them both Chad spoke again. "You have a nine year old son?" Chad said to himself more than to Troy, "When did you find out?"

"Last night," Troy said bringing his attention back to the game below.

"Wow," Chad leaned back and rested his elbows on the bench behind them. "You have a nine year old son."

"He has my eyes, and my hair apparently." Troy added leaning back as well. God knows what else they shared. He wondered if he was popular, shy or if he helped people out with an honest and kind heart. Jake was a mixture between him and Gabriella, the mother of his child. Her soft brown hair, her sharp tongue alongside Troy's blue eyes maybe even his charm. Troy froze; his son just lost his grandfather, the only man he'd know as a father figure was dead. Then again maybe Gabriella had a man in her life that was reoccurring enough to be a father figure.

Chad looked down at the game below then back at Troy, "What are you going to do now?"

Troy shook his head. "I don't know, on the one hand I could go back to LA I could resume my position on the team work it out so Jake can come visit, it's not like she wants me around here."

"And that's assuming your ankle heals."

"On the other hand," Troy injected looking back at Chad. "I love her and wither she wants me or not I feel the need to be here. I want to be with Gabriella, I want to raise our son together. I want the white picket fence and 2.5 children." He said surprising himself.

"Sounds like a problem, a problem that seem to titter on Gabriella."

Troy let out a sigh and shrugged. "I go one way I lose everything I go the other and it's the same thing."

"I know this is weird but does Gabriella even like you in return?"

Troy let out a chuckle. "She told me I'd have to drug her before she'd even let me touch her again." Troy looked at the players and leaned forward.

"So now what?"

Troy shook his head, "I don't know how do you keep the girl and explore the world at the same time." Troy shrugged his shoulders, "I want to make my mark on the world but I want to be with her."

"Maybe you should get her to like you a little better before you decide."

"I can't, What if I choose to go back to LA, am I just suppose to leave her again." Troy shook his head, "I can do that again."

"Bring her with you to LA." Chad shrugged.

"This is her home, she could be anywhere in the world right now and she choose to be here, she wants to raise Jake here." Troy bit his lip as a small tear threaten his eye. "Her father's shop is here, the only home she's ever known is here, bottom line-" Troy paused and looked back at Chad. "It's all or nothing."

"Well, let's go to talk to Taylor and figure this out, make this as painless as possible for your career and hope to hell it's not going to cost you anymore money." Chad said bringing out his phone. "Things have to work out one way or the other."


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriella wiped her hand on a rag as she stepped back from the car. The heat was beating down on the concrete and she had her jumpsuit down around her waist, only in her white tang top. Jake got out of school in an hour and she needed to get this crack sealed up in time to go get him and bring him back here so she could finish her shift. Looking at the clock she let out a sigh, it'd been two days since she saw Troy, nothing like fatherhood to send a man running away in fear. Gabriella let out a sigh, disappointed and a little annoyed with herself for being disappointed.

"Gabriella?"

She looked over to see Roger with a flower. Rolling her eyes she took a breath and let her shoulder fall. "What is it Roger?"

"I know I've said it before but I really am sorry about your dad dying and all." He said offering her the flower, which seem to remind her of the ones in front of Martha's ice cream shop.

"Thank you Roger," she said taking the flower.

"How is Jake handling things?"

Gabriella put the flower down and on the side table and picked up the sealer she needed for the crack. "He has a rough a road ahead of him, but he's a strong boy, kind of stubborn like his daddy."

"Daddy, huh?" Roger said raising a brow.

"Yeah," Gabriella said tilting her head, had she really just said that?

"So you do know who he is?" Roger said with a frown.

Gabriella raised a brow he was going to ask her out again wasn't he.

"Yeah, what's wrong Roger, you're usually up to the pickup line by now?"

Roger shrugged, "I see you having dinner last night with that basket ball guy." He said leaning on a nearby beam.

"He's an old friend."

Roger crossed his arms. "You don't wear skirts for just anyone," he said biting his own lip.

Suddenly Gabriella had the nagging feeling that she'd been caught cheating. Gabriella looked down at the sealer in her hands. What the hell was going on with her lately?

"He's Jake father isn't he."

Gabriella stilled as she looked up at Roger who was staring at her with a broken heart in his eyes. Almost like he'd been defeated or picked last for a soccer game. Gabriella looked back at the flower with guilt and then at him. She slowly nodded her head, not entirely sure where the guilt was coming from.

"I overheard your conversation the other night," he said standing up a bit straighter and adjusting his belt. "To say I'm hurt is an understatement, Guy like that always get the girl, no matter how us little guys fight."

"Roger I'm not with anyone, he doesn't have the girl." Gabriella said shrugging his shoulders. "This is stupid. I keep telling you I am not on the market for anyone, I just want to be left alone and raise my son."

"Well I'm sorry," he said as a smug look came across his face. "Sorry you not going to get that wish about being left alone though." He said backing up a step.

"What's that mean?" Gabriella said placing her free hand on her hip.

"I'm tired of not getting anything, I'm tired of working here and being forced to watch you throw yourself at me and not have it mean anything."

"What?" Gabriella said taking a step forward.

Jason came running into the room out of breath, "Gabs!" he shouted over Tony's welding. "Kelsi called the front of the school is bombarded with Reporters." He said pausing to take a breath.

Gabriella looked back at Roger and her blood ran cold. "You called them."

"Easiest ten grand ever," Roger said with small smirk.

Gabriella was suddenly even more disgusted.

"Their asking about Jake! Some of them are asking for hair samples!" Jason said reaching for his keys. "Come on I'll drive!"

Gabriella threw a punch knocking Roger into a pile of tires before running after Jason to get to his Chevy. The truck sped off and Gabriella held her breath the entire way as she her pony tail flapped in the wind.

Once she was at the school Jason drove up onto the sidewalk, honking and getting through the swarm of reporters and flashing lights. He stopped at the stairs and Gabriella got out the car running up the stairs and into the building. She was met by the school security guard. "Where is my son," she said possessively her heart racing and her skin in a cold sweat.

"Mrs. Cross has him in the music room," he said pointing up the stairs.

Gabriella ran up the stairs and straight to music hall, her feet going as fast as they could needing to see her son needing to hold him, needing to shield him from one her stupid mistakes. Gabriella pushed the open to find Kelsi and Jake playing gold fish on one of the desk. The windows had been covered the other students gone.

"Jake," she said with a sigh of relief.

"Mommy,"

"Ryan took the kids down to the auditorium for Band, I figured I'd keep him up here," Kelsi said as Jake ran over to Gabriella.

"Thank you," Gabriella said bending down and giving Jake a hug. "Jason down in front,"

"Ryan called Martha to check your house there are vans waiting there too." Kelsi said crossing her arms. "If you want I can have Jason take you to the store or to our house for now until you can figure something out."

Gabriella was silent as she thought for a moment. "Where going to go see Troy, hopefully that agent of his can fix this," she said with sigh.

"I thought they were the ones who called?" Kelsi said a bit confused point behind her at the windows.

"Roger called, they gave him ten grand to sell us out."

"Ten freaking grand for something I've known for 6 years!" Kelsi eyes got wider; it was a moment before her face shifted back to being concerned. "That's terrible."

"Right," Gabriella rolled eyes, "Do you have a blanket or something I can cover him up in?"

"Why do I have to be covered?" Jake asked looking back and forth between the two adults. "I want to go home. Why do we have to go to Troy?"

Gabriella bent down to eye level with her son. "Jake I need you to trust mommy, I'm going to protect anyway I can. Right now Troy is the only one who can make all the bad people go away."

"Is he like a super hero?" Jake asked taking the blanket from Kelsi as she wrapped him in it.

"Kind of," Gabriella said with a kind smile. "Do you like Troy?"

"He's cool," Jake said with a shrug. "Frankie said he makes G's and gets the ladies." Jake paused. "What are G's?"

Gabriella let out a laugh and ruffled his hair. "Come on let get you out of here."

They came out the doors Gabriella holding her son in her arms covered in a blanket reporters flashing there camera's as the Principal, Kelsi and two security guards helped shield Gabriella and hold off the reporters who were persistent.


	14. Chapter 14

Taylor was in the living room standing as she stared at the ruckus happening in front of the school on her screen. The living room was quiet as Troy sat on the couch his mother and father on the other couch sadly watching as Gabriella struggled to get their grandson in the car.

"Chad I need you call the local police get a car in front of the house, I want those reporters off the lawn and at a thirty foot distance." Taylor said picking up her own cell phone.

"What are we going to do," Lucile said holding Jacks hand. "Jake has to be terrified."

Jack looked at his son and then back at the screen. Since his father was told the news he hadn't spoke a word to Troy. He kept looking at him with disappointment and holding his mother's hand. Troy leaned back on the couch, he felt powerless. Watching as the Truck drove off the front sidewalk of the school. He got up from the couch needing the move to feel blood moving. His ankle was stiff and he lightly limped over to the window and looked at some of the people on his own front lawn. It was all his fault, he should have been more discreet at the dinner, in the school gym. Anyone could have over heard him, and news like this wasn't going to go ignored.

Turning around he watched as his father got up. "I'm going to go get my shot gun. That'll keep them off my lawn." He said making his way to the back down.

Taylor placed a hand over her cell phone. "Is he joking?" she asked looking at Troy.

"Nope," Troy wince as he lightly rotated his ankle.

"Careful," Chad said hanging up the phone and making his way across the room. "Come on we have to work the knot out, this stress isn't helping."

"He wouldn't be stressed out if he just kept it in his pants." Taylor said with annoyance before returning to her phone call.

Troy let out a breath and looked over at his mother as she sat there messaging her temples. Troy nodded at Chad and they made their way into the dining room so he could sit in a chair. After twenty minutes of slight pain and watching Taylor make call after call the door bell rang and Lucile went to open it Jack by her side the shot gun in his hands.

When the door opened, Gabriella was standing at their doorstep her son bundled in her arms. "We need help,"

Jack pointed the gun outside behind her warding off brave reporters and paparazzi. Lucile smiled softly and ushered them inside. Once the door was shut and Jack placed the chain on it he turned around as and watch Gabriella as did everyone else no one sure what to say as she stood there covered in grease and sweat with her son in her arms under a blanket.

"How many people did you tell?" Taylor said crossing her arms.

"Just two and they didn't say anything." Gabriella said setting Jake down.

"Right so a pigeon called TMZ?" Taylor said with frustrated look.

Gabriella uncovered Jake and rolled the blanket into a ball and dropping it to the floor. Reaching over her son's ear she covered them and then looked back at Taylor with an annoyed look. "No Roger did," she looked over at Troy who was standing now. "He overheard our conversation the other night and because I won't sleep with him he sold the story for ten grand." Gabriella whispered and looked back at Taylor. "I would appreciate it if you kept your mouth shut until my son is out of the room." Gabriella whisper was harsh and her eyes were shooting daggers in Taylor direction. "I haven't found the best way to tell him yet."

Taylor's face soften and her arms uncrossed. "I'm sorry."

"You can stay here tonight," Lucile said coming forward. "We're not going to send you back out there and back to that big house by yourself."

"Thank you," Gabriella uncovered Jake's ears. And he looked up and around the room. "Where are we?"

"You're in a safe place and my name is Lucile but you can call me Lucy," Lucile bent down to take his hand. "Are you hungry?"

Jake looked up at his mother and Gabriella nodded in a polite smile letting her son know it was okay. Jake looked back at Lucile and nodded.

"How about a grilled cheese sandwich with glass of apple juice?" she asked with smile.

Jake nodded vigorously and then followed Lucile into the kitchen leaving the adults in the entry hall. When they were completely gone and out of earshot Gabriella grabbed her knuckle as the adrenaline rush wore off and the pain from the punch earlier set in.

"Are you alright?" Troy asked worried that someone hurt her.

"Yeah," Gabriella shook out her hand and looked back at Taylor. "Can you help us or not?"

Troy limped towards her and too her hand lifting it to inspect it. "Your hand is swollen?"

"You're face is going to be swollen if touch you me again." Gabriella said jerking from his grasp.

"I like her," Jack said pushing himself off the door "I'll go get some ice."

Taylor took a breath and gave Gabriella a once over she was in a blue jumper, her work uniform her arms and face smudged with grease and dirt. The jumper was tied at her waist her white tang top dingy and dirt as well. Her hair had loose strands sticking out every which way and her face wasn't soft at all. "This is going to be tough,"

"It was before the marriage," Troy said looking grim but staying away from Gabriella.

"You and Sharpay have been together for 12 years Troy, this kid is nine years old." Taylor shook her head. "This doesn't look good. This looks bad, you abandoned your son, you cheat on Sharpay with someone who looks like a redneck."

"Hey," Gabriella lurched forward and Chad took hold of her arm pulling her back in place.

"Honey, can we use a nicer description?"

Taylor let out a breath and crossed her arms. "We're going to need a DNA test."

"No," Gabriella said shrugging from Chad's grips. "I don't want my son to be any part of this, just deny that he's your and call it a misunderstanding." Gabriella said looking Troy's way.

"You don't plan on telling Jake anything do you?" Troy said feeling an anger rise under his voice.

"I don't see why we have too, it's not like you're planning to give up your reputation and career. I rather this be something swept under the rug rather than drag him through it for nothing." Gabriella said.

Jack came back in the room with a bag of ice. "Here try this," he said using a wrap to keep the ice in place.

"I want to be his father." Troy said in a still voice as the room watched Jack apply the ice.

"No you don't, you're coming out of a divorce and you're in the middle of shit storm with your injury and career on hold."

"Don't tell me what I don't want," Troy countered. "That's my son." Troy said pointing back to the kitchen.

"Keep your voice down god damnit!" Gabriella snapped.

Taylor stepped in between them, "Troy are you above and beyond sure he's you son," she said in a soft voice. "Positive enough to say it on camera."

"Yes," Troy said not taking his eyes off Gabriella.

Gabriella looked away and then at Jack. "Thank you," she said kindly as he finished on her hand.

"No problem," Jack took a breath. "Maybe you'd like to get cleaned up, there is a bathroom upstairs I'll have my wife bring you some clothes. I'll go into the garage and fish out some of Troy's old clothes and see if we can get Jake's homework done and get him to bed."

Gabriella looked at him with overwhelming sense of gratitude. "Thank you so much."

"Jake isn't going to find anything out until everyone is in agreement." He said looking back at Troy. "We're not talking about a dog, this is a child, I don't care what's going on or who you have to call but my son signs a paycheck because you work for him." he said turning to Taylor. "If he says this is his child and he wants to be in his life you better damn well make it happen, and do it without insulting the mother of said child. She has been a single parent for nine years working two jobs and her father has recently past try to have some respect."

"I'm sorry," Taylor said letting her shoulder sag as if she was a scolded child.

Gabriella looked at the man in front her, his hair was sliver in certain places his build just like Troy his shoulders broad. Looking over at Troy there was sadness in his eyes, a certain defeat on his face as he watched her. Jack left the room and Taylor walked into the living room Chad following behind her.

"I'll show you to the bathroom," Troy said leading her upstairs he stopped at the bathroom door his eyes watching her as she walked into the bathroom, she was beautiful even covered in grease. Her brown eyes were watching him.

"Troy, I'm sorry about-" Gabriella said her voice dying out as he came closer.

"It's okay," he said looking down at her lips, "I understand."

Gabriella felt herself pulled to him as he came closer to her. The heat in her blood gushing with sudden awareness, as the reminder of his hands on her came rushing back.

"_Troy," she moaned as he kissed her neck his left hand placed on her back and the right one on the steering wheel. They were parked at the point it was raining outside and no one else was up there ensuring they had privacy. _

"_Yes," he said lifting his head and placing his lips on her chin leading up to lips softly. _

"_Troy I'm scared," Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut, guilt flooding her as she thought about Sharpay._

_Troy paused and pulled back, "want me to take you home?" _

_His blue eyes looked into her brown ones and she felt her skin burn with fire as she looked at him with a shy smile. She didn't want him to stop; she didn't want to go home to her books and boring bedroom. Troy made her feel special like there was something about her that was exciting. Like she was one of those women she read about in books who were seductive and enticing. "No,"_

"_Are you hungry?" he said with small smile, she was so beautiful, alluring and just so innocent. There was something about her she wasn't the girl next door or the loser in the back of the class she was real, she was old fashion American girl. She had guts, she had a mind of her own she was sweet person who cared about everyone even though they didn't care about her. Troy smiled as her hair shifted and fell in front of her face. _

"_No," Gabriella said with smile. Tim McGraw came on the radio singing 'She's My Kind of Rain' "I love this song,"_

_Troy smiled and turned it up so they could hear it better. Gabriella let out a giggle and opened her door getting out of the car. _

_Troy raised a brow as he watched her look up at the sky and the rain fell down on her, twirling in the simmer of his headlights. Gabriella's pink dress began to cling to her body as she giggled, moving to the music as free as a bird in the dark of night. She was beautiful, she was dangerous and yet he had a hard time trying to not fall for her. Opening his own door he got out of the car and made his way over to her swaying body. His arms wrapped around her from behind and they both swayed to the music in the headlights. The rain falling from the sky making them both slick against each other's skin. _

_Troy hands rested on her hips feeling the rhythm and lust that seem to coincide. Gabriella turned around placing her hands on his shoulders and leaning back letting the rain fall and letting out giggle. Coming back up the giggles stopped and Troy watched as her expression changed, suddenly there was something different in the air and he felt his fingers tingling. Just then the strap slipped from her shoulder and his finger reached to catch it. Her skin was slick with the rain but warm and soft like a pillow right before you shut your eyes and fall into a deep sleep. _

_Without words his lips came down on hers, her arms coming up and around his neck pulling him closer. Troy hands came down shifting over her bottom as she kissed him back. Troy let out a moan as he lifted her up her leg wrapping around him as he deepened the kiss. Leading them back to the car he shut the driver side door and opened the back seat. Placing her inside she pulled him in after her and Troy smiled as he reached over the front seats to pull her door shut and then the door behind him. "You're going to get sick," he said looking down at her as she laid there looking up at him. _

"_You're really going to talk about my health right now?" she said leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips. _

"_Good point," he murmured into her lips._

_His hands were strong against her skin lifting her dress up around her waist as they continued to make out. His thought clouded as he gave into wanting her, no longer holding back or trying to resist his urges. Her hands were unbuckling his pants and she her lips were on his as he braced himself on top of her. _

_Gabriella inside shook her hands shaking a bit as they reached into his pants, she never touched a boy before, she'd never been alone in the backseat with one before. His lips moved down to her neck and Gabriella's hand moved up and down on his penis, he was going to know she'd never down this before, he was going to stop and pull away like before. Troy was always pulling back always worried he'd hurt her or take advantage. Gabriella moaned as she shut her eyes, he felt so good around her, his arms strong his hands solid. This was what love felt like, surrounded by magical feelings and uncontrollable force. _

_Troy pushed his way in slowly and let out a soft moan as she tighten up around him. Looking down at her he leaned down her face was tense and her eyes shut. Troy felt a pinch in his heart, she was a virgin, she was his, she was giving herself to him. "Relax," he whispered to her "listen to the music," _

_Gabriella opened her eyes and looked up at him his blue eyes looking down at her. She was so honest as she looked up at him fear in his eyes and excitement as she moved her leg to come over his a little. "I love you," he said in light breath as he pushed back inside slowly._

_Gabriella closed her eyes and smiled as she leaned up and placed her lips on his this was the best night of her life as the rain poured down on the top of the car and music softly came in on the radio, "I love you too," she said as she let out a moan, she could him inside her rubbing against parts of her, could feel his touch hot on her skin. "Troy," she moaned as he pushed in again._

"_Brie," he moaned as he kissed her neck softly and began to work on a rhythm that was slow and soft. _

"Troy," her own voice brought her zooming back to the present and Troy eyes jerked back up to hers. "I'm going to shut the door now," she said her voice cracking a bit as she tried to keep the tears from coming.

"Okay," he said taking a step back and watching as the door shut slowly becoming the wall between them.


	15. Chapter 15

Troy sat down in the living room, his head was spinning and brown eyes fogging his memory and the road to LA tugging at him from the other side. She felt it too, that little spark between them. They could make this work, this was his second chance to make it right. He looked down at his ankle the choice hanging in the balance between this little town and that big world he wanted to conquer the world he hadn't even begun to see. Troy stood up again and looked out the window at the vans. The reporters had settled for the night, Taylor promising him a statement in the morning.

Her and Chad returned to their hotel, she needed time to think and Chad needed to sleep. Troy rubbed the back of his neck sleep was something he was sure he wasn't going to achieve. Limping into the kitchen his father was sitting at the dinner table with Jake going over long division.

"Hey," he said walking to the fridge and grabbing one of the bottled waters. His father nodded and Jake waved.

Jack leaned back in his chair. "Your mother is upstairs with her right now." He said.

"Good." Troy said with a small smile.

"Troy what are G's?" Jake asked looking at him with a smile and open curiosity.

"What?" Troy raised a brow as he opened up his water.

"My friend Frankie says you make a lot of G's and get the ladies," Jake said folding his hand on the table looking all too happy for the break from his homework.

Troy let out a laugh and so did Jack. "G's are another word for thousand, it's not an actual word nor is it something you should go around saying." He answered limping over to the chair.

"I thought thousand started with a T," he said looking down at his paper.

"It does, but grand is a thousand as well so some people might say G for short," Troy said smiling at Jake. This was his son, full of happiness and innocents, polite and just well mannered. Gabriella had done an amazing job as a mother.

Jack smiled at Troy, "I'm going to go make sure the guest room is good."

Troy nodded and looked back at Jake with a smile. He looked down at his homework and then back up at Troy. "Troy,"

"Yes," he said leaning forward.

"My mom said you can make the bad people go away," Jake said looking at his hands then at Troy, "Can you?"

Troy felt his throat close up a little and he nodded as he looked across the table at the nine year old in front of him.

"She scared," he said looking at Troy and tapping his pencil against the top of the table. "She worries a lot, and now that Grandpa's gone she's been crying more."

"She's just sad," Troy said with a grim smile.

Jake nodded, "Are you going to make her hate you again because you like her?" he asked leaning back in his chair more.

"I'm just trying to make things better," he said watching as Jake looked down at his paper.

"I've been thinking about what you said the other day, about coming back so you can talk to my class about your job." He said looking up at Troy. "You don't have to, I can always get my uncle Jason to do it."

"Uncle Jason?" Troy asked with a raised brow.

"He works with my mom, they fix cars." Jake said with a nod. "Mom says he's going to be a dad and I figured he needs the practice a little more."

Troy let out a small laugh as he watched Jake from across the table. "So Kelsi must be your aunt?"

"There not really my aunt and uncle but there my god parents, it's the same about Martha and Ryan, but there not my god parents. Mom says there part of our family." Jake said looking at Troy. "Do you have a big family?"

"Not really," Troy said leaning forward so he could get a better look at Jake. "Just my mom and dad, I have a grandma, but she lives in Florida."

"Does she live by Disney world?" he said his eyes lighting up with magic as he leaned forward on the table. "I've always wanted to go to Disney world, mom said we had to wait because she was saving up money but-" Jake's face lost a little of it's joy as he leaned back down. "When Grandpa died she lost all her money."

Troy bit his lip, as he looked at his son from across the table. He was going to take care of him no matter what anyone said. He was going to take his son to Disney world, he was going to teach him about basket ball and teach him how to drive and maybe even about girls. Troy felt pride well up in his heart. "Everything is going to be fine, I promise." He said placing his hand across the table.

Gabriella leaned on the door frame to the kitchen, watching her son smile at Troy.

"Do you think I have to go to school tomorrow?" He asked with a smile.

"I doubt it but we have to check with your mother." Troy said with a smirk.

Gabriella smiled as they smiled at each other, they looked so much alike and to have them staring at each other and having a conversation was out of this world. Her heart melted a bit and listened as the conversation switched to sports and favorite teams.

"He's good with him," Lucile said with a warm smile as she stood next to Gabriella.

"Troy's good with everyone, there's just something about him." Gabriella said looking back into the kitchen and then turning to face Lucile. "Take you for having us for the night, tomorrow we'll be out of your hair,"

"Nonsense, you can stay as long as you like, we adore you and Jake," she said grabbing hold of her chain from around her neck. "It's a shame he married the wrong one," she said looking at her with a hopeful smile. "I never liked the blond."

Gabriella smiled a little and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think things would have worked between us either," Gabriella said, despite all the dreams that woke her up at night leaving her body in longing and tears in her eyes. They were dreams nothing more or less about them, just figments of her imagination that would never come true.

"I think you love him, I think he loves you too." Lucile said with a smile. "You look at him the same way I look at Jack, passion, love, lust and comfort."

Gabriella felt her cheeks begin to burn. "I think that's just old memories," she shrugged.

"Some of the best memories are old, they help us remember how wonderful making new ones can be." she said walking into the kitchen more. "Jake dear let's go get you ready for bed and let Troy and your mother talk for a little."

Jake smiled and pushed himself away from the table and walked across the kitchen over to Lucile. Placing a good night kiss on Gabriella cheek before he left he turned to wave at Troy who waved back with a smile. "Night Troy."

"Night Jake," he said watching him go.

Gabriella was standing there in a big t-shirt and pajama pants, her hair was still a little damp from her shower and she stood in the kitchen against the wall as Troy sat at the table watching her.

"You look wonderful," he said taking her in from damp curls to her soft curves down to her bare feet. She was a sight you had to see to believe. Troy got up from the table his ankle pinching a little as he relaxed and limped over to the fridge. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Gabriella shook her head and walked over to the counter. "We have to talk about Jake." She said with a small smile. "His middle is Alexander you know?"

Troy smiled his heart swelling a bit. "You named him after me?"

"Jacob Alexander Montez," she said leaning down on the counter. "I figure he should have one thing from his father."

"You're amazing." Troy said with a small smile. "I wish I would've stayed."

On that note Gabriella stood up straight and shrugged her shoulders. "Troy a child is a lot of work."

"I want to put in the work,"

"He's going to have a lot of questions,"

"I'll answer them,"

Gabriella looked at Troy, "What's going too happened when you go back to LA."

"We can work something out," he said with a shrug, knowing he had every intention of staying if she wanted him too.

"I'm not expecting child support," Gabriella said looking up at him with a serious face.

"You're still going to get it." Troy responded willing to pay anything he had too until she was situated. Hell even after he'd make it so she didn't have to work another day in her life. "I won't take no for an answer."

Gabriella pushed herself away from the counter and turned around putting him out of her sight. "Are you sure you want to do this, it seems like this is only going to be bad for you."

Troy came around the counter tops his limp barely there but still tugging at him and holding him back. As soon as he was face to face with her he used his hands place on either side of her locking her in between the counter and him. "If you have something you want to say, go ahead and say it."

Gabriella bit her lip as her body hiked up forty degrees from him standing so close. "I don't want you to hurt my son, the way you hurt me, he's only nine."

"Your guard is up and I know why, but at some point you're going to have to let me in." Troy said in low voice. "If could I'd go back in time and redo everything but I can't." He watched as her lips parted, how her eyes opened a little wider as the memory of kisses past lingered between them. Would lean into him? Would she moan? Would she kiss him back? "I want to kiss you,"

"Then why don't you?" Gabriella said unaware that she herself wanted him to. Everything in her body at that moment wanted his lips to cover hers, to just take her and remind her of the time when she was in love, when she was hopelessly lost in Troy Bolton and he was lost in her. Back to that night under the sounds of Tim McGraw when she whispered I love you.

Troy tilted his head to the right, his mind tugging and pulling him in different direction. _If you kiss her, you're only going to want her more. If she kisses you back, you're never going to get out of this town. If she doesn't kiss you back your heart isn't going to recover. _"Because you've made it clear you don't want me to touch you." He said as he watched her eyes flutter shut. She was there waiting, ready and yet the noise in his head was distracting.

Gabriella felt him closer, could feel her chest against his, she was lost in memories, covered in lust with sparkles of twilights. "Troy?"

"What?"

"I want you to kiss me,"

With that the voices stopped, the tugging released and he came closer feeling her breath on his lips. She was warm, soft her eyes shut as she lean in as well. His lips came down softly on hers and there was a rush of blood, a magnate inside them both that clung to each other their bodies smashed against the counter as his lips explored her again after all these years.

Gabriella hear a soft moan escape but could not tell who had done it, her lips parted giving him entrance, allowing the memories to be replaced with this. This kiss that seemed to be filled with more than just passion, more than want, more than just curiosity, it was there the under belly of it all seeping into the cracks between them as she felt his hands on her neck. His finger laced in her hair, the spark, their spark. It was love.

Gabriella pulled away from the kiss her body aching with the need to return to him. Troy looked at her through half hooded eyes. They both silently started at each other neither one of them knowing what to say.

"Gabriella I-"

"Troy," Gabriella brought her fingers over his lips stopping him from speaking. "This doesn't mean anything."

"Gabriella,"

"I mean it Troy I have a lot riding on the line. My son is about to be dragged into the public eye and put on display for all to see like the bearded lady." Gabriella said with a small frown. "I'm not going to fall for this again."

Gabriella moved from between him and the counter and Troy grabbed hold of her arm. "I going to do everything I can to get you guys through this with as little pain or hurt as possible. I let you both down once and I don't plan to do it again. I'm here now and no matter, if you let me in or I force my way in." Troy free hand came up to her cheek and he placed a light touch on her face. A tender, loving touch that made her eyes shut as she leaned into the touch. "I am going to be in your heart."

With that she pulled away from him walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to bed leaving Troy alone with his thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Gabriella was downstairs in her work uniform talking to Jake as he ate his scrambled eggs and bacon. Lucile still at the stove as Troy limped into the room. "Taylor called?"

"Not yet honey but believe you me those reporters are up and waiting." She said pointing towards the front of the house with her spatula. "I sent your father upstairs to the attic to get some old things of your for Jake, hopefully he won't go shooting anyone today."

Troy nodded and looked over to Gabriella and Jake sitting at the breakfast table. "Gabriella, a word?"

Gabriella lips thinned and she got up placing a kiss on Jake's forehead before following Troy into the next room.

"What is it?"

"Let me tell him." Troy said taking a breath. "I want him to hear it from me."

"Why?" Gabriella said crossing her arms. "He's going to freak out. He doesn't know you."

"Maybe, maybe not but we don't have a choice once he's outside this house the entire world is going to tell him for us and I rather this information be something he learns now from me, not a tabloid." Troy said looking Gabriella in the eye.

Gabriella bit her lip as she thought about the situation and what was going on. "Alright I'll let you tell him but I want to be in the room in case something happens."

"No," Troy said looking her dead in the eye. He needed her to trust him, he needed to prove to her he could be trusted.

Gabriella let out a breath as she looked around the empty living room. Now was the time, the moment she been dreading her entire life, well as least the last nine years of it anyway. "Alright," she said in soft voice giving in. "Just be careful he's nine."

"I know," Troy said offering her a small smile. Gabriella shut her eyes as Troy walked back into the kitchen. Everything was slowly slipping from her control; a month ago she was trying to find away to get out of date with Roger, after that it was convincing her dad she didn't need a man in her life and convincing herself she didn't care about Troy coming to town. A few weeks ago she was at her father's saying good bye to her only family to the man who'd been there for her all her life. Last week she was losing the house and the store all things she was trying to keep in this little balloon of control. Gabriella watch Troy and Jake walk through the dining room into the living room, a few days ago she told the man she loved he had a son she was hiding for nine years. In a few short seconds this man was going to tell her son she's been hiding his father from him.

"You look like you need whiskey." Jack said holding a box in his hand as he came from the living room.

"Just life preserver," she mumbled as she walked back to the kitchen in search for coffee.

Jake sat down on the couch opposite of Troy who wiped his hands on his pants. "So," Troy said clapping his hands together. "We need to talk about what's going on," Troy said adjusting the collar to his shirt. His heart was beating and he was sure the back of his neck was on fire with nerves. He could stand in front of hundred and give out acceptance speeches, make statements to the cameras, walk down a red carpet or make the last winning basket in game so close it made perfect teeth look crooked. Troy looked at the nine year old sitting on the couch watching him and bit his lip. "So,"

"So," Jake said looking back at him with a raised bro. "Did you know pilgrims ate popcorn at the first Thanksgiving dinner?"

Troy laughed from the randomness of the comment, "No I didn't," Troy said letting his shoulders slump a bit. "Where did you learn that from?"

"My grandpa bought a book about random facts; he left it in the bathroom as reading material I made mom read it to me." Jake said leaning back and crossing his legs.

"That's funny," Troy said tapping his chin with his finger. "I use to read this book of facts when I was younger, it use to make my mom crazy when I just start spewing out random funny fact."

"What kind of facts did you like?" Jake said looking at Troy with a smile. "I like the ones about animals."

"Did you know that Ants stretch when they wake up in the morning?" Troy said with a smile as he relaxed a little.

"Slugs have 4 noses," Jake said with a smile.

Troy chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "You're a funny kid," he said hoping like hell more than anything for Jake to just want to get to know him as much as he wanted to get to know Jake.

"What did you want to talk about?"Jake said crossing his own arms and kicking his feet lightly as he watched Troy.

"Well remember when I told you about how much I liked your mom?" Troy said not really knowing where to start. "I mean I still like her, I love her even."

"Are you going to date my mom?" Jake asked, "Is that why all those people are outside?"

"No," Troy said slowly leaning forward a little, "Actually everyone outside is here to see you," Troy said waving his hand a bit.

"What did I do?" Jake said sounding a little worried.

"It's not what you did it's what I did," Troy said getting up to move closer to him and angling himself so they could face each other. "I did a really bad thing, and now all those people are out there because of me."

"What did you do?" Jake said with wide eyes.

"Jake," Troy said taking a deep breath and rubbing the back of his neck. "Have you ever wondered about your father?"

"Mom said he left before I was born," Jake said shaking his head a bit.

Troy express shifted as he looked off to the side, "Did she ever say anything else about your father?"

"Not really, she doesn't like talking about him, it makes her cry." Jake said looking up at Troy, "Grandpa always said that he was dummy, for leaving mom and that even though he left he still loved me."

Troy nodded and the blade in his back twisted a little more. "Your Grandpa was right," Troy said looking back at Jake. "I do love you and I am a dummy."

Jake looked up at Troy with old stare for a moment before he leaned back into the couch and stared off into the middle of the room for another.

"Jake?" Troy said letting out a breath, "I'm really sorry I left all those years ago. I'm sorry I broke you mom's heart, I'm sorry I left you guys here alone, I'm sorry I didn't come back till now."

Silence hung in the air until Jake spoke. "You can't be my dad," Jake said in a low voice.

"Jake," Troy said feeling a little pinch of guilt in his heart.

"No," Jake got up from the couch. "You didn't come back for us; you came back because of your stupid foot." Jake said anger in his voice. "You don't love us, and I bet once your all better you're going to leave again aren't you."

"Jake I,"

"Aren't you!" his voice was louder and Troy watch as his little eyes got red and tears filled the brim of his eyes.

"Jake I'm not-"

"Don't you dare lie to him!" Gabriella's voice came into the room from the door way, there tears in her own eyes as she looked at Troy and then at her son. "You lie all you want to me and you can try all that charming I'm Troy Bolton bullshit but you will not lie to him."

"That's it," Troy stood up and looked her in the eye then at Jake. "This is not all my fault. I didn't even know about you." He said looking at Jake then Gabriella. "I not the bad guy, I'm not the one who kept a secret for nine years and screwed everything up." he said raising his voice. "If you would have-"

"What?" Gabriella said walking across the room and pulling her son to her. "If I would have said what?" Gabriella looked at him with tears now in her eyes "Please do go on, tell me what other than I love you, I want to be with you or opening myself up and giving you so much of me would have made you turn around that day."

"Stop yelling," Jake said in loud voice.

Troy stood quite as he looked in the doorway where both his mother and father stood watching what was unfolding.

"Jake come here," Lucile said coming to the room. "Come on let's go clean your face,"

When Jake would move Gabriella gently padded his shoulder. "It's okay baby, we're just going to talk a little bit."

Jake although hesitant went to Lucile and they followed Jack into the kitchen.

Troy looked back at Gabriella, "I'll admit it, I was an asshole, I was a really big dummy." He said looking in the direction that Jake left. "But you didn't give me a chance. I figured you were better off without me anyway, I didn't deserve you, after I walked away that day you never walked up to me or looked at me or even hung around in the same places, I know I checked." Troy said his own voice cracking.

Gabriella looked back at him her face softened her cheeks a little rose colored. "We both messed up," she said after a moment. "And now our son has to pay for it, both our feelings got hurt but right now none of that matters, because Jake is the only thing that matters."

"No," Troy said shaking his head, "Jake matter a lot, no question about that, I'm here now and I intend to be the best father I can be. What matters is if you're going to trust me enough to do It." Troy heard a knock at the door and he let out a breath. "It'll just be better for all of us if I spoke to the press alone. I've have Chad take you both home, their no use keeping you here and I know you have both have lives to live."

Gabriella nodded and watched as he limped past her and to the front door.

Taylor and Chad stood on the outside, camera's flashing people murmuring with the rumors of a secret love child. "This is crazy," Chad said looking at the people on the front lawn. "You'd think he was running for a presidential campaign then just a guy who makes jump shots for a living."

"This is the life of a celebrity; We knew this going into the game." Taylor adjusted her suit as she watched the front door open and Troy stepped out.

"What do you want me to say?" Troy said looking at Taylor then to Chad, "You can go inside if you want? Mom made bacon."

"God yes," Chad said slipping past Troy inside and Troy pulled the door shut after him.

"Well he wasn't all that hard to convince." Troy said smiling back at Taylor Troy eyes looked down to her right hand where her ring finger was bear. Chad must have flaked on the popping the question. Raising a brow he shifted the little question of his friend's intentions to the back of his mind. "What do I say?"

"I think the best way to tackle this is with the truth." Taylor said leaning in so only he could hear her. "Say anything other than that and we could throw lots of people in the fire, Gabriella, Sharpay, yourself." She paused and looked back at everyone who was settling down. "Show me some of that fancy foot work," She said patting him on the shoulder.

Troy nodded and began to limp his way down the front porch and on the main level where everyone was. The moment he stopped moving 7 microphones where in front of him and he counted five camera's angled in his direction. Looking back at Taylor she was a step behind him and nodded.

Troy faced front and nodded to the reporters. "Nine years ago I fell in love with an amazing woman, despite my already ongoing relationship with Mrs. Evans I proceeded to have an affair. Upon my return to my hometown I reconnected with this woman. Her name is Gabriella Montez," Troy paused and watched as some reporters caught up as they jotted the quote down. "I have recently learned, just as the all of you have, that that affair resulted in a child." Troy looked around the crowd. "I do not deny my son, nor do I find this accusation to be false. I am ashamed of myself for actions nine years ago towards Mrs. Montez, had I known she were carrying my son the choice in my life would have been different."

"Why did you leave her?" a voice called from his right.

Troy nodded. "I was a coward, I was 18 years old, immature and only looking at the big picture. I had a choice much like I do now. I chose to repair the relationship between me and Mrs. Evans and take a chance to go to L.A. to pursue my career in basketball."

"You said you fell in love with this woman, why return to already broken relationship and not her." Another voice called.

Gabriella stood in the kitchen watching the small television screen on the counter. Everyone was quite as they listened to Troy on the screen her heart pounding as her secrets came to the surface.

Troy blue eyes seemed to dim as he thought about the question. "It wasn't easy, my family, my friends, my life, everything was screaming basketball. At the time she was on another path than I was, she was at the top of our class she had different ideas about life and a future. I figured it be easier for both of us if we went our separate ways." Troy let out a sigh, "I was stupid. I knew that the first week I arrived in L.A. but pride makes us just as stubborn as love can make us crazy."

"What's going to happen now?"

Troy features soften as he looked into the cameras and then leaned into the microphone. "I plan to get know my son, and I would appreciate if you could just respect my family and Hers at this time, let us have our privacy and time to figure things out."

"Figure what out?" a man called out.

"I'm sorry that's all we can say at this time," Taylor stepped up and looked around the at the cameras and reporters. "No more questions will be answered at this time." Troy turned and walked back to the house. The TV cut back to the news anchor. "And there you go you heard here on WGN, famous recovering Troy Bolton, is a father."

"Amazing how things come out of the wood work isn't it?" the woman anchor said to the man.

"Hey it doesn't surprise me one bit. Woman are drawn to athletes if anything I'm surprised this is the only one coming to collect-"

Jack turned the TV off and the front door shut as Taylor and Troy came back into the house. Gabriella shut her eyes, as she took a deep breath. Jake turned around in his seat looking towards the door way as Troy came into the kitchen to look at everyone who looking at him.

"As soon as the yard is cleared, there is going to be police car stationed at the corner. I can't promise that all of them are going to leave, some might linger and try to talk to you or Jake," he said looking at Gabriella dull brown meeting a dull blue. "They will be persistent and mean to get a reaction out of you, best advice is to pretend they're not there, live as normally as you can, if you don't give them something to write about they get bored and leave."

"When can we leave?" Gabriella asked.

"As soon as the yard cleared." He said looking away from everyone. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." with that he disappeared again.

Lucile looked at Jack with sadness, and Jack returned the look. Jack shifted his eyes back to Jake who turned back to his bacon and eggs a little sniffle coming from his nose as he rest his head against his palm.


	17. Chapter 17

Jake sat in the back seat next to Gabriella as Chad put the car in park. "Here we are," he said in a grim voice as he looked at the old house.

"Thank you," Gabriella said as she opened her door. Jake followed and they both came around the car to sidewalk.

"If you need anything, just call." Chad said through the open window.

"I'm sure I won't," Gabriella mumbled turning to the house and leading Jake who was following behind her. She was looking forward to being home, but she had to pack some Clothes for Jake so she could drop him off with Martha and then get to the garage.

"Mom," Jake said standing in the door way as she packed his things.

"Yes baby?"

"Do I have to call him Dad?" Jake said messing his thumb nail as he looked off to the side.

Gabriella stopped packing and came to him bending down to get to his eye level. "You can call him whatever you want to when you're ready, he's not a bad man and he really does love you, you'll see. Things are just complicated right now." She said rubbing his arm with her hand.

"You hate him don't you?"

Gabriella shook her head and took a breath. "I don't hate him,"

"But he hurt you didn't he?" Jake said looking at her with his own dull blue eyes. "He made you cry,"

Gabriella was quiet as she thought for something to say. "Jake when two people love each other, it's easier to hurt one another." She said as he nodded. "I'm going to be okay, no matter what happens. We can get through anything," she said with a small smile. "We're Montez's remember." She grabbed his little hands in hers and he smiled a little.

As soon as she dropped Jake off with Martha she drove to the garage where a few reporters were waiting on the lot. "Great." She muttered parking her car and getting out. Gabriella walked quickly as she walked past them to the garage. Two of them came running at her with cameras one had a microphone. "No comment." That's what they said in movies right? Gabriella walked into the garage and grabbed the power button brining the garage door down keeping the reporters out and her safely in.

"Gabriella."

She turned to see Lou his hands on a clipboard signing something for Jason, "my office now,"

"Shit," she mumbled under her breath walking towards the back. Jason looked at her with a slight frown and she felt a unsettling feeling run through her. As soon as she walked into Lou's office he shut the door and she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Gabriella, I understand that times a little difficult for you right now." He said coming up to his desk.

"I'm sorry I was late today," she said looking at him. "It's just that I had to get Jake to Martha and I had to wait for these reporters to off the front lawn." Gabriella said quickly trying to make up for her tardiness.

"I know, I have a television too." He said sitting down in his chair.

Gabriella was quiet as she looked over at him.

"You hit Roger yesterday, left a workstation uncompleted and unattended, you've been late almost every day this week."

"I have to Jake off to school on my own," Gabriella said letting out a breath, "I'll try harder I swear I will get here on time from this day forward."

"I don't know." Lou picked up an envelope and tapped it on his desk top. "You're a good hard worker, someone I can count on, but let's face it you're struggling."

"Please I just have to get my footing right,"

"Gabriella, I've lost more money since you dad passed then I have in the last six months, and now with this Bolton baby crap." Lou let out a sigh and tapped the desk. "We can't have reporters on the lot driving customers off or keep the door down during business hours to keep them out of the garage."

"Lou please,"

"I'm sorry Gabriella." he said handing her the envelope "You're too much of a risk at this point and I can't afford to keep you."

"Lou I can't lose this job, I'll lose my house and the store."

"You can't have everything," he said looking up at her. "I'm sorry but I've made up my mind about this. In the end I think you'll agree this is a much better solution."

Gabriella felt a tear roll down her face.

"I'll give a moment to gather your things but I think it'll be best if you leave before Roger gets back from his lunch."

Gabriella nodded and wiped her cheek as she looked down at the envelope. "I'll go empty my locker." She said making her way to the door.

Gabriella picked up one of the boxes from the shipments of parts and walked to the back to get her things from her locker. The garage was quiet as she sniffled and blinked back tears, her body feeling drained and tired as she sorted through the mess in her mind. Gabriella quickly brought up her hand to wipe a tear away when Jason appeared beside her.

"I'm really sorry Gabriella, Lou wants me to make sure your off the premises." He said leaning on one of the lockers.

"I understand, you're just doing your job." Gabriella said sniffling again. "God this sucks."

"I can image."

Gabriella closed her locker and picked up her box holding it close to her as Jason walked beside her they quietly walked through the garage, everyone staring at her as they went. Gabriella felt another tear roll down her cheek and let out a sigh, "I'll guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, take care of yourself alright." Jason said opening the garage door.

Once Gabriella was outside with her things in her arms and the door in front of her leaving her out casted she let out a small sob and turned to her car.

"Gabriella, what happened?" a woman said sticking a microphone in her face.

Gabriella flinched and took a step back to take a step around the woman,

"Gabriella were you just fired? Do you have anything to say?" A man said holding a recorder to her lips.

Gabriella shrugged as she kept moving her intention only to get in the car and shut the door.

"Smile and say cheese," another man said snapping a picture.

Gabriella felt another tear fall. Finally her car was I reach and she juggled for her keys trying not to drop the box in her hand.

"So will you be moving in with Troy?" the man with the recorder reappeared and Gabriella shook her head. "So it's safe to say you'll be requesting child support?"

"I don't know," Gabriella said dropping her keys and let out a sigh. All she wanted to do was get in the car. Bending down she struggled the pick up her car key placing the envelope in her mouth to have a free hand. The man with the camera came up closer snapping a shot as she attempted to shield herself from him with the box.

"Come on doll face show me that smile, the one that got you a cushy meal ticket." He said with a chuckle. "You don't have to work a day in your life," he said getting closer to her.

Gabriella jerked to the side and ended up toppling over.

"I'm here reporting from Lou's Garage where Troy's latest conquest was just fired from her job, some would call it great timing others to easy." The man with the Microphone was now speaking into the camera and Gabriella felt a surge of frustration as she tried to gather her things back into the box.

"Gabriella did you get pregnant because you knew Troy was going to make it to the top?" the recorder guy asked shoving the recorder back in her face.

"No comment, leave me alone please." She said getting her keys and standing up.

"Aww come on sugar show us the money makers will ya?" the Camera man stuck out his tongue and wiggled it at her suggestively as she frowned in disgust. She got the car door open and placed her things inside.

"I'd hit that in the backseat of my truck any day," mumbled the man with the camera.

Gabriella turned around. "Please just leave me alone."

The guy came closer. "What is there a pay grade required to get into those pants?" he said getting really close to her and snapping one in her face.

Gabriella shoved the guy back and he came closer with the camera out and ready to snap. Gabriella reached for the Camera and then smashed it against the floor. "Leave," she stomped on the camera, "Me," she bent down and picked up the pieces. "Alone!" she said chucking the camera pieces at the reporters. They all began to retreat all saying something about her being crazy as she continued yelling and throwing things at them.

Two hours later Gabriella was in Martha's Ice cream shop talking about what had happened, talking about Troy, talking about Jake, the house and the kiss.

"I can't believe all this is happening." Martha let out a sigh as she took a spoonful of her own ice cream. "Well at least I have that 10 thousand dollar check still. We can run to the bank and deposit it." Martha said.

"Even if we did which I have no intention of that's only half of what I owe the bank and we still be in the same spot." Gabriella moved her ice cream around and turned to look over at Jake who was playing go fish with Ryan.

"You Troy seems like he wants to help." Martha said endearingly. "Why are you being so against him right now?"

"He left me, remember?" Gabriella said with annoyance.

"He also came back, remember?" Martha countered.

"Yeah, but it wasn't for me," Gabriella wiped another tear from her check when she heard the bell from the door ring. Martha instantly began to pick up her things.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said nodded at the visitor and Gabriella turned around to see Troy holding a camera lens.

"What part of if you don't give them something to write about they get bored and leave, didn't you understand?" he said holding up the piece.

"They didn't get bored or leave," Gabriella turning back around to see Jake now looking their way. "If you came to yell and fight just go because as of right now I'm all out of fight."

Troy put the camera piece on the table. "Well good, because I'm exhausted," he said taking the seat in front of her.

"I didn't ask you to sit."

"I didn't ask if you wanted me too," Troy countered. He pulled up another chair and lifted his foot rolling up the pants leg to check for swelling. "Stupid tendon," he said once he was sure it was alright. Gabriella watched him as he looked back at her then down at the camera piece. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"Will you leave if I do?"

"No," Troy crossed his arm.

Martha came up to him with scoop of ice cream. "Here you go Troy."

"Thank you," he said smiling up at Martha.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and then glared at Martha.

"What?" she said shrugging her shoulder and returning back to the front counter.

Gabriella watched him lift the spoon to his mouth and taste it. "MMMM" his moan was louder than it had to be and his expression was soft as well as peaceful. "Now that is ice cream, all we have in L.A. is that non-fat yogurt crap." Troy let his shoulders fall. "Everything is so different than I remember."

"Is that so," Gabriella said lifting a spoonful of her own ice cream, "Because nothing has changed."

Troy face fell a little and he scooped up some more ice cream. "Yeah, well I miss it here." He said with a small frown.

"I got fired." Gabriella said in a low voice.

Troy was silent as he looked back at her with a now understanding and concern. "What else?"

"The bank owns the store and I can't pay rent, without a job." Gabriella added as she examined her ice cream as it dripped back into the bowl.

"What about the house, from my understanding the bank owns that too?" Troy ate some more ice cream.

"Yeah, well they will if I can't make the payments, we owe the bank 22 thousand dollars for the house, 15 for the store." Gabriella bit her lip. "Roger suing me,"

"For?" Troy asked arching a brow.

"I broke his nose." Gabriella slid the envelope across the table.

"Well that explains your hand," he said opening up the papers and reading them to himself. At a moment of silence he looked over at Gabriella and put his spoon down. "What do you want me to fix first?"

"These aren't your problems." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"But all of these situations affect my son. Which in turn is my problem," he said in peaceful manner.

Gabriella was at loss for words when he said "my son," she was trying to wrap her brain around the concept when he spoke again.

"Let me help you, your running out of options and I'm concerned." He said leaning forward. "All of this I can fix, just say the word and it's one less thing off your shoulders. I'll even make you a deal, you let me stay with you so I can spend more time with Jake in return I'll put both our names on the deed to the store and just yours on the house."

"My father's name is on the deed to the house." Gabriella paused and then looked at him more questioningly. "Why do you want my father's store?"

Troy felt tension lift off his shoulders, she didn't say no. it wasn't a yes but she didn't say no. "I can have the name changed. And trust me It's not a matter of wanting your store it more of a for sure thing that you can't blot me out of your life. If I own half of the store then my connection to Jake can't be served. "

"You planned this didn't you?"she said looking at him with a slight bit of outrage.

"Not at all," Troy said shaking his head. "I'm in the position to offer a deal and you're in a position where you can't afford to say no."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she thought about her options for a moment."How long would you being staying," Gabriella asked narrowing her eyes. "On the couch," she added.

Troy sat up a little straighter. "The couch is just fine and I'd stay for however long Jake or you want me to."

"A week,"

"Two," he said bring up to fingers. "I want a weekend with my son."

"Two weeks," Gabriella said looking down at her ice cream. "Alright, I'm not going to try to hang on to my pride because it's apparent that I've lost it and I'm not going to pretend losing my job hasn't completely destroyed my plans. If you want to help, I'll pay you back over time and I'll offer up my couch for two weeks."

"Deal," Troy held out his hand and Gabriella held out hers.

"Only on the couch Troy." She said giving him a stern look.

"Understood," he said offering his hands up in surrender.


	18. Chapter 18

_Gabriella listened to the giggles coming from down the hall as she watched Troy and Sharpay laugh at something Zeke was saying. "Must be a perfect world from that side of the planet?" she mumbled to herself as she shut her locker. Sharpay had her hair braided into two pigtails and her cheerleader uniform was on. She was something right off the pages of an advertisement selling youth and dripping of sexy appeal. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and twirled her hair as she listened to Troy. That was the kind of girl who kept a guy like Troy Bolton. Despite her annoying antics and crazy displays for attention he stood by her side, all because she looked cute in that uniform. Sharpay was a grade a dumb blond and Gabriella envied her because she had in public what Gabriella could only have in private. _

_It was as if last night never happened, as if the soreness between her legs were a figment of her imagination and not a memory of him. There was another eruption of laughter and Gabriella focused on Troy. His laugh didn't reach his eyes, didn't moved in his shoulder and didn't come with the same ease he had when he laughed in front of her. _

"_God stalk much?" a voice said as one of Sharpay's cheerleader passed by her. Gabriella flinched as she looked away from the teenagers down the hall. It was one thing to look in passing another to be caught staring. With a slight blush on her cheeks she turned to make her way down the hall. After all what did she expect from him? It's not every day one signs up to be the other woman. Not every day someone like her could say that a guy like Troy Bolton was spending his free time with her, willingly. Gabriella ducked into a nearby bathroom and brought her books up to her chest as she thought about his hands against her cheek. _

_He didn't love her, if he had he be at her locker, laughing at her jokes. Gabriella wiped a tear off her cheek instead she was just another high school girl on the outside looking in. _

Gabriella looked at the dish in her hand the sound of the front door brining her back from old memories haunting her mind. Jake was in the living room watching television as she walked past to the front door. Was she really going to do this, have Troy in her home for two weeks? She was going to have keep her distance and stay away from him. She was going to lock herself in her room and keep herself busy at the store. Gabriella felt tingles running up and down her arm as she reached for the door knob, this was a bad sign. This was a bad idea.

"Hello," Troy said once she pulled the door open and stood there staring at him.

"Hey," she said moving out of his way for him to walk through.

Troy smiled as he put his bag down, this was probably the best idea he ever had. Granted it felt more like he was taking advantage of her when she was down but he had to do whatever it took make her trust him again. Troy looked around the front room and winced a little at the condition, things were dusty and paint was chipping. "Nice place you got here," he said taking in the left outlet which was hanging from the wall.

"I'm not home enough to fix it, I don't have the money and dad just sat in his chair and watched tv all day." Gabriella said closing the door behind him. "We have our issues but we live around it and I do plan to restore the house one day."

Troy nodded as he looked up and reached for the light switch, it didn't work. This was going to take getting use to. "Where is Jake?"

"Living room, he knows your coming, he knows about the deal." Gabriella said patting her hands on her pants as she walked the other way from him into another room.

Troy frowned as he arched a brow and followed her. The rest of the house was in the same condition. Things were broken or left to the side, Troy felt the sick feeling in his stomach get worst. He been living a much better life In a penthouse suite while his own son and Mother of his son where living here. Troy let out a sigh as he realized he was in the kitchen. Gabriella was washing dishes, her jeans torn at the knees her tang top clung to her body, it must have been a work shirt at one point because there was grease on it. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and Troy looked away from her and at the table. There were stacks of rubber banded mail. Leaning more towards it he picked one up to see final warning from the gas company. "Gabriella, why didn't you tell me things were this bad?"

"There not, I have it under control." She said cleaning out a cup.

Troy held up the bill and gave a small wave. "This doesn't say so."

Gabriella put the sponge down and the cup on the drying rack. "Troy if you're going to lecture me and criticize the deal is off, I can get another job, I can figure things out on my own."

Troy put the bill on the table and walked over to the sink where she was, "I'm sorry," he said in a low voice. Looking into her brown eyes as she avoided his blue ones, "I want to help you." He added pushing a loose strand of hair back.

"Then help me by staying away from me." Gabriella said taking a step back. "Get to know Jake and use this time to bond with your son." Gabriella lifted a pot of water off the stove and walked over to the sink to pour it out. Troy let out another sigh and he left the room into the living room where Jake was sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"Hey Jake,"

"Hey Troy," he said in a bored voice.

Troy looked up and then rubbed the back of his neck he was beginning to think this was going to be a lot harder than he thought. "What are you watching?"

"Danny Phantom," Jake said his eyes glued to the TV.

"Okay," Troy took a seat on the other end of the couch and looked at Jake then back to the TV. "Mind if I join you."

"No, you can have the TV anyway, Shows over." he said getting up from the couch. "I'm going to my room."

Jake stood up and Troy let out a sigh. "Jake, can we talk?"

Jake paused and looked at Troy with resistance. "About what?"

"Me, what you think about me being your dad?" Troy paused, "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Are you going to marry my mom?"

Troy looked at Jake eyes wide and mouth open. "Or we could dive in head first?"

"You wanted to talk," Jake said crossing his arms. He looked so much like Gabriella right now looking at Troy with the same kind of disappointment and annoyance.

"That's up to your mom I guess," Troy said looking at him with a grim smile. "I mean is that something you want."

"You have dibs don't you?" Jake uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on his waist. "Frankie says that whenever you say the word love about a girl you get dibs,"

"Really?" Troy could help but laugh a little.

"Yes, you said it on TV the other day."

"I did," Troy said looking at the television then at Jake. "All things about marriage aside, do you have anything else you want to talk about?"

"Do I have to call you dad?" Jake asked in a softer voice.

"No, I don't think either of us is ready for that," Troy said with a small nod. "You can call me Troy."

Jake nodded and looked back at the TV then at Troy. "Is mom right? Are you really going to leave when your legs better?"

"I don't want too, it a possibilities, but I'm always going to be here for you." Troy said leaning forward a little. "You have my word from this day on that no matter what I love you and you will always have dibs on my time whenever you need me."

"No matter what?" Jake looked at him uncertainty in his eyes, he also inherited his mother's trust issues.

Troy nodded. "You got dibs."

Jake nodded and Troy watched as he put the remote on the coffee table and turned to walk down the hall. Troy leaned back into the couch and let out a sigh as he looked back at the TV a small smile on his lips.

The next morning Troy woke up to a smell of coffee. Getting up from the couch he stretched and reached for his shirt shrugging it on and walking towards the kitchen. Jake was at the table eating a bowl of cereal and Gabriella was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," he said looking around at the both of them and neither one responded. Troy looked at the coffee in Gabriella's cup and then at the coffee pot, only enough for one cup. Troy grabbed the box of cereal from the counter and went in search of a bowl and spoon. Once he found it he walked over to the fridge for milk and found that the fridge was almost empty. Grabbing the milks he went to sit down across from Jake and pour his cereal. "Did you know when Disneyland opened in 1955, Tomorrowland represented a city from the, distant 1986."

Jake looked up from his bowl at Troy raised a brow and then returned to his bowl.

"Jake, why don't you tell Troy about your project with Frankie for the science fair." Gabriella said placing her coffee cup on the table.

"We're trying to light a light bulb with a potato because mom won't let us make a volcano." Jake said giving his mother a sideways glance.

"Oh bite me, volcano's are not science projected related they just make a mess." Gabriella said walking out of the room.

"Hence the base of their appeal," Jake said bring both his hands up.

"No volcanoes!" she shouted from the next room.

Troy paused and looked at Jake with a raised brow. "Do you like basketball?"

"Why?" Jake asked standing up to take his plate to the sink, "Because you play it?"

"What sport do you like?" Troy said approaching him from another angle.

Jake thought for a moment and then shrugged "I like soccer, I'm on a team at school," he said standing in front of the sink.

Troy thought for a moment and then looked at him "I think I got an idea for a science project." Troy said sitting up in his seat. "We can call it Soccer The Geometry of Goal-Scoring," he said sounding more please with himself.

"What would we do?" Jake said taking a step forward and raising his own brow.

Troy stood up and held up both hands. "Picture it, we block off one-third of a soccer net with a cone, or something," Troy said waving his hands around. "Shoot into the smaller side from a set distance, but systematically varying the angle to the goal line. Take enough shots at each angle to get a reliable sample. Kind of like a control." Troy said trying to picture it in his mind.

"So what would be the question?" Jake said looking at him a little skeptical.

Troy pointed a finger in the air and let out a laugh as he picked up a banana from the basket. "How does success vary with angle?"

"That doesn't sound like a science project to me." Jake said back to the table to get his bag.

"Now wait a minute think about it before you take off the table." Troy said holding up both hands. "How do you think your success rate will vary with angle?" he said a bit more slowed down as Gabriella re-enter the kitchen with a bag. "We can draw a conclusion from your experimental results. Make a bar graph showing off the success rate at different angles that can help to show your conclusion."

Gabriella smiled as she looked from Troy to Jake, "you know call me crazy but I think that could work. Think about it Jake you can use your knowledge of geometry and soccer to come up with a mathematical expression to predict your success rate as a function of angle? Then compare how well does your prediction agree with your actual results?" she said with a smile looking back at Troy.

"What she said," Troy said pointing her way.

"Does this mean I can play soccer for homework?"

"It's research," Troy said with a smirk as he looked up at Gabriella. She was smiling at him something he hadn't actually got to witness since that night at the diner.

"Mom?"

Gabriella looked away from Troy and then back at Jake. "Sure I don't see why not, pitch the idea to Frankie and ask Troy if he'll help." She said looking at her watch and then reaching into the fridge for a small lunch.

Jake looked back at Troy as the silence between everyone grew Troy felt a moment of doubt and a chance that maybe he wouldn't go for the bait. Jake let out a sigh and nodded his head."Troy will you help me out?"

Troy was quite for a moment as he looked at Gabriella and then Jake. "Of course I will."

Jake smiled and Troy felt a small window of opportunity being opened to him. Granted it was a full on relationship but it was a start.

"Alright come on let's get going Jake." Gabriella said moving her son for the front door.

"Wait your both leaving for the day?"

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded as she walked past him, "I have to watch the shop and Jake has school."

"Hold on what am I suppose to do all day?"

"Not my problem our deal was that I let you stay not entertain you." Gabriella said opening the front door as her and Jake made their escape.

"Oh that's just … great." Troy said watching them get into the car and then shutting the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Gabriella walked into the house half past five. She been at the shop all day bored out of her mind waiting on customers here and there and sorting though inventory. To be honest she didn't have to be at the store all day but the other option was to be alone in the house with Troy all day and the house had a bed. A bed she didn't want to be caught dead in with him.

"Jake?" Gabriella said smelling something good coming from the kitchen.

"In the kitchen," Troy's voice called.

Gabriella placed her bag down on one of the chairs in the dining room, the house was clean. Gabriella raised a brow, "You cleaned?" she said looking at the cabinets where dust had been layered before.

"He also cooked," Jake voice said as he sat at the kitchen table with a plate of food.

"Nothing fancy just Sloppy Joe's, my mom use to make them and I'd go nuts for it." Troy said grabbing a plate. "Want one or two?"

Gabriella paused as she looked around her kitchen food was restocked on the shelves, the piles of bills gone from the table and now sit a bowl of apples. "Who are you and what the hell did you do to Troy Bolton?"

"Do I have to plug my ears?" Jake said lifting his sloppy joe and taking a bite.

"My mom taught me a thing or two about housekeeping." Troy said handing her a plate. "Wouldn't kill you to say thank you, you know."

"Thanks?" Gabriella said walking to the table and placing her food down. "How much did all this cost?" she said looking at the ten boxes of cereal lined up on the counter.

"Don't worry about it," Troy said making his own plate, "See it as part of me living here for two weeks. Just a little bit more of our deal is all."

"Yeah but I didn't ask you to clean my-"

"Eat your food." Troy said cutting her off.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes and looked back at Jake who shrugged. "Food really good," he offered as Troy sat down besides Gabriella.

"Did you finish your homework?" Gabriella asked letting out a sigh as she leaned back in her chair.

"Yup?" Jake said before taking another bite.

"Frankie and Jake worked on their science Project for a little, but I sent Frankie home and Jake finished his homework." Troy said with a shrug as he took a bite. "Just like home." He said to himself.

Gabriella looked at him with eyes wide and then back at Jake, "Did I miss something?"

"Relax mom, it's just dinner," Jake said with a smirk.

Gabriella let out a breath as she leaned forward, and lifted her burger, there wasn't much she could do or say, her mind was racing as she ate her meal prepared by the man sitting next to her at the table.

Later that night Troy sat in the living room alone with Chad, Jake had come into the room a little while ago asking about the science project idea and requesting a board of some kind for them to present their project. He smiled to himself, it still wasn't much but Jake was slowly beginning to ask more questions he no longer left the room as soon as he entered and Jake ate four Sloppy Joes at dinner this evening.

Gabriella was in the other room washing dishes, she insisted she do them since he cleaned and cooked. Now Chad was on the coffee table in front of him examining his ankle.

"So Doc, what do you think can I start going for runs yet?" Troy asked looking at Chad who was measuring the ankle for any swelling.

"No, give it a day or so." Chad said looking up at Troy. "You're making good progress does it hurt at all when you step on it?"

"Slight pinch, just enough to remind me I'm broken." Troy said letting out a sigh of frustration.

"You not broken, out of you mind maybe but definitely not broken. How are things going here?"

"Why haven't you asked Taylor yet, I thought the plan was to ask her on your anniversary?" Troy said changing the subject.

"Just not the right time," Chad said placing Troy's foot back down and picking up his clipboard. "Everything going on I don't want to add a wedding to it."

"I would think with everything going on you want her to have something fun to do," Troy said sitting up a little bit and reaching for his brace to put it back on.

"Weddings are a big thing and it's just that … well," Chad paused and looked away from the clipboard.

"Chad, I've been married." Troy said grunting as he pulled the strap on the brace. "It might have been to the wrong woman and for the wrong reasons but you never know anything in life if you sit back twiddling you're thumbs." He said letting his foot down slowly.

"It's just she wants to live out in L.A. and I'm ready to settle down and do the family thing and I know that's going to put a dent in her career, I mean that more apparent to me now seeing her going though this with you." Chad said looking back up at him. "She's working late, she's stressed out and worn out. She lives on that blackberry."

"Chad," Troy placed his hand on the clipboard. "Pop the question, this thing with me and all this craziness it'll be gone and done in a matter of weeks, getting married, building a family and being happy," Troy paused as he let out a small sigh. "It will last you a life time."

Gabriella leaned against the wall outside of the living room listening as Troy and Chad talked about Taylor and Troy's ankle. She her Chad get up and begin to gather his things. "You worked it today, I mean I still don't understand your logic behind this idea but your ankle is still on track, just stay off of it tomorrow."

"Thanks," Troy said.

"What are you hoping to gain by sleeping on this couch for the next two weeks?" Chad said as they both walked into the hall.

Gabriella quickly ran into the kitchen dodging being caught listening in on the appointment.

"I don't know but I just can't give up without trying either." Troy said as they walked to the front door.

Once Gabriella heard the door shut she resumed her position by the sink wiping the counter. She heard him enter the kitchen and glanced back to see him open the fridge and pull out a water bottle.

"What did Chad say?" she asked placing the rag over the faucet to dry. It was just small talk, no big deal, just a little question to ask even though she already knew what he'd said.

"The usual crap." Troy said opening the water bottle and taking a swig.

Gabriella watched as his muscles flexed on his forearm, this was why she needed to be at work all day, because a man like this in her kitchen was a threat to her sanity. Blushingly slightly she looked away; he couldn't see that, if he did it be his ticket to turn this into something it wasn't. Gabriella felt a moment of disappointment no matter how much she wished it was it wasn't crossing her arms she looked back at him a little more distant, "Is it good?"

Troy capped the water bottle and shrugged his shoulders. "Will I get better in time?" he asked her, "Yes, will it be anytime soon?" Troy paused and shrugged his shoulder. "No one knows."

"And when you do get better your going back to L.A. right?" Gabriella asked not sure why or what answer she was holding her breath for.

Troy let out a sigh and walked passed her back into the living room. The scent mixture of dinner and him fluttered around her. He smelled like soap. Like a man should smell, like a man, not like grease not like they haven't bathe but like he took care of himself. Suddenly Gabriella was frustrated with his departure and followed him.

"And what does that mean?" she asked as he moved the coffee table closer to him.

Troy sat back down on the couch and propped his foot up on the coffee table. "That means I don't want to talk about it." Troy turned on the television and Gabriella stepped in front of it.

"Why not," she said crossing her arms.

"Because I haven't made up my mind yet?" Troy said looking up at her.

"So what you're going to string us along until you decide to leave again." Gabriella said sound a little hurt. She wasn't hurt was she?

"Do you want me to?" Troy asked bringing his foot down as she uncrossed her arms.

"I don't care what you do, you can go to hell for all I care." She said snatching a glass off the coffee table and making her way into the kitchen to wash the dish.

Troy got up and followed. "You're not walking away from anymore conversations not when I can follow you now." He said coming into the kitchen.

Gabriella jerked and spun around dropping the glass and it shattered as it hit the floor. "Shit," she muttered to herself as she bent down to pick up the pieces.

Troy reached over for the broom and dust pan. "Gabriella get up," he said softly.

"Just leave me alone." Gabriella said reaching for another piece of glass. "I've lived for nine years without you I'm sure as hell not going to die without you now." On that note she gasp as a sharp edge cut her finger. "Ouch,"

Troy used the moment she took to examine her finger to sweep up the mess and toss out the glass. "Is it bad?"

Gabriella watched the blood trickle down her finger. "It's fine," she said looking at him then down at the floor. "Going to have to walk around with house slippers on for a week now." She said a little annoyed with herself.

Troy turned on the water and reached for her hand pulling her over to the sink gently but with a small force.

"I'm fine really."

Troy nodded and proceeded to clean the cut looking at her with a concern. "You going to get yourself killed or in a lot of trouble being that stubborn."

"I'm already in trouble, if you haven't notice." Gabriella said in a low voice, her body was aware of his in ways she didn't know a woman could sense a man. Between her legs tingled, her lips pouted and her blood rushed covering all other sounds from her ears. Until one voice brought her roaring back.

"Mom?"

Troy looked back to see Jake in the doorway in his pajama's looking at Troy and Gabriella with curiosity. "Your mother dropped a glass and cut her finger, it's fine." Troy said with a small smile trying to comfort Jake.

"Yeah, it's small, nothing a band-aid can't fix." Gabriella said slowly stepping away from Troy, "Come on let's get you to bed."

"Night Troy,"

"Night Jake," he said wiping his wet hands on his pants. Troy rubbed the back of his neck and stared off for a while there had to a way. Looking out into the empty hall Troy walked into it and into the living room. Earlier today he took some interest in shorting though the bills and mail. He made sure that he'd made all the proper phone calls to let some bill collector's know that Luis Montez had passed because it looked like she hadn't had the chance. Or that she was avoiding it. Troy picked up his water bottle. "He cleaned up, getting rid of all the layers of dust and grime just because he couldn't stand watching it just sit there and he sorted though her bills. He paid each and every one of them, as of this afternoon her money worries were out of her hands. If anything he could leave knowing he helped them at this difficult time in her life.

Troy looked up in shock as Gabriella came back into the living room. "Wow I thought for sure you were going to seek into your bedroom and lock the door." he said looking at her finger and spotting a band-aid. "How is your finger?"

"Oh you know," she said looking at him with a smile. "The usual crap,"

He chuckled and she remained at the doorway. "Want to watch some late night TV?" he asked holding up the remote. Gabriella hesitated and he leaned back in his seat. "Just a little television? Nothing serious."

Gabriella let out her own sigh and walked into the living room and over to the couch. "Just for a little while." She said bring a small throw blanket with her as she sat on the opposite side of the couch.

"Understandable." Troy reached over and handed her the remote. "Ladies choice,"

Gabriella grabbed the remote and felt an old familiarity floating back to her.

"_Troy are you even listening to me?" Gabriella said as closed the book._

"_Of course I am" he said looking from the television to her. "Look it's Saturday night and it sucks outside, we could both be doing other things but we're stuck here so why don't we just take a study break and watch some television?" he said taking the book out of her hands._

"_You called because you said you didn't understand Chapter 4." Gabriella said looking annoyed, he was wasting her time. This was their third meeting and ever since she let him turn the game on a half hour ago she been fighting with his attention for the TV._

"_I called because I had some questions but, we've been doing this for the last two hours." He said leaning back and propping one leg on the table, "seriously its break time." _

_Gabriella paused for moment as she looked back at the television and then at her books. This was how it started first he be asking for breaks then comes crunch time and he's disappearing and she gets left with all the work._

"_Stop thinking," he said looking at her with a raised brow. "Haven't you ever just zoned out?"_

"_No, not for television," Gabriella said looking at the screen it was on a basketball game. "Besides I'm not a sports kind of girl."_

"_Fair enough," Troy said looking back at the screen. Gabriella watched as he leaned forward and grabbed the remote off the table. Leaning over he held it up to her "Ladies choice." _

Gabriella smiled as her mind cleared and she looked back at the television screen. "You don't want to keep watching your show?" Gabriella asked as she looked back at him.

Troy shook his head, "I don't even know what's playing, trust me, TV is all yours"

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled and flipped through the channels.


	20. Chapter 20

"So all you did was watch TV?" Kelsi said looking at Gabriella with an old expression.

"Yeah, it was nice in way," Gabriella said ringing out a customer.

Kelsi who was sitting on the stool by the counter flipping though the sales papers let out a wince. "Nice how?"

"Well the only time I get to watch TV is late at night by myself." She said with a shrug. "Dad had his shows during the day with Jake, Jake has his shows I don't understand and it was just nice to watch TV with someone and just enjoy the company." Gabriella said handing them their money back and waving as they walked off.

"Why not use him for sex?"

Gabriella turned and glared at Kelsi as she sat there staring blankly at Gabriella.

"What I mean you're both stuck in the house, he comes in pays off all the bills cleans house and has Jake ready for bed hours before you had dinner on the table last week and you're just watching TV with him?" Kelsi said with a raised brow.

"Oh excuse me, I forgot me Jane, him Tarzan, bed post tree lim." Gabriella said in a deep voice rolling her eyes at Kelsi, "Seriously did we forget the man has a wife."

"Ex-wife and Sharpay being there didn't brother you before why should it now?" Kelsi asked looking back down at her sales paper.

Gabriella stilled, "What does it matter he left me for her anyway," Gabriella mumbled. "I spent most of my senior year looking over my shoulder waiting for that woman to kill me and now here I am waving on television that I had sex with her boyfriend."

"Gabriella, he not married to her anymore," Kelsi said with laugh, "He's not married, you're not married, you both have a son together, living under the same rough. I'm just saying maybe,"

"He left me," Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"And you hid his child from him for nine years," Kelsi said looking up at her, "Seriously I mean the best when I say this but go home and let him rip your clothes off." Kelsi said placing both hands on the table. "Use a condom of course,"

"Kelsi," Gabriella warned as she turned away from her and walked around the service counter. "I am not going to just jump into the bed with him, jumping into bed with him is what got me here in the first place."

"Ah but that was a backseat." Kelsi countered.

Gabriella grabbed the broom and rolled her eyes as she walked across the store, "I don't know why I tell you things."

"Because I'm not a sell out for ten grand," Kelsi said with a smile.

Gabriella swept the hair out of her face as she looked up at Kelsi with a smile. "Thanks for not telling anyone,"

"No problem, Just happy I had Martha to share it with otherwise I would have busted a nut by now." Kelsi said bring up the sales paper closer so she can read it. "Hey there's a sale on diapers, talk about awesome timing."

Gabriella smiled as she watched Kelsi cut the coupon out. "You're going to make a wonderful mom."

Kelsi smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I learn for the best," she looking at her watch, "I got to get back to the school, got two music classes this afternoon wouldn't want to be late to that," she said with a smirk.

"Alright take care," Gabriella said as Kelsi gave her a small kiss on the cheek and walked out of the hardware store.

Gabriella swept up the pile of dust and then reached for the dust pan. The bell rung and she let out a sigh as she stood up. "Be right with you,"

"Take your time," Troy said with a small smile. "It's a wonderful view from here."

Gabriella snapped up turning around and narrowing her eyes as she glared at him. "Troy,"

"It's a complement, brie," Troy said leaning on the counter. "Last I checked it wasn't a death sentence to take one."

"Coming from you I consider it to be the same thing." Gabriella said placing the broom to the side and lifting the dustpan to the trash.

"We should really figure out what's making you so mad at me cause I'm running out of ways to say I'm sorry." Troy walked up closer to the counter leaning on it more than standing by it.

"Aren't you supposed to be off your feet today?" Gabriella said crossing her arms and looking at him questioningly. He was carrying a massager bag over his shoulder.

"So you were listening in on my appointment." Troy said wincing as his rested for a moment.

"What are you doing here?"

"Jake needs supply for his project, I figure I'd bring the list your way," Troy said handing her the list.

"Troy you didn't need to bring this here?" Gabriella said taking the list.

"I wanted a reason to see you," Troy said in a softer voice. "Last night was nice and I was wondering if maybe tonight we could do it again."

"So you came all this way to ask me to watch TV with you later?" Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"Put like that I sound like a loser." Troy said crossing his own arms. "Admit it you had good time."

Gabriella walked away down the aisle and Troy followed her stopping to watch as she picked up some hammers and began putting them back in their place. She was so beautiful her hair pulled in sloppy pony tail her clothes lose and hanging off her curves, she was like a big gift he wanted to unwrap. Licking his lips he let his eyes wonder, this was the mother to his child. Gabriella shifted her attention to the nails and began to straighten things up. "Why are you still here?"

Troy took a step forward and pulled her to him, his hand wrapping around her waist. "Because I don't like rejection,"

Before Gabriella could say another word his lips were on hers, their bodies melted together. Her hands came up shifting around his neck, his hands sliding down her body coming up and over her bottom. His lips moved from hers to her chin then to her neck Gabriella let out a gasp as pushed him away. "No,"

"That didn't feel like a no," Troy said with a smirk.

"Well, I'm making it a no," she said walking around him towards the door. "I sorry but this thing between you and me is over," opening the door she motioned him out.

Troy smiled as he placed his hand on the door and pushed it shut. "Gabriella I want to talk,"

"Nothing you've done so far makes me think you want to talk."

"And you might be right about that, but at least I'm willing to control myself until you want otherwise." He said grabbing the open sign and flipping the sign over to closed. "I've bought a lunch and I know you didn't,"

"Really," Gabriella said looking back at the closed sign, "and you think you can just come in here and close my store and make me eat lunch with you?"

"Yes, and I just did." He said twisting the lock on the door.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile as she looked away from his blue eyes. "You always have to get everything you want don't you?"

Troy chuckled. "I figured I could play us some music and we could lay out a blanket in any aisle you want," Troy grabbed her and lead her to the middle of the store.

Gabriella crossed her arms and nodded "Fine, we can eat lunch,"

Troy smiled as he removed the blanket from his bag and handed it to her. "You choice,"

Gabriella took the blanket and chose the aisle with the hammer incase she had to use one. "What made you think of a picnic?" she asked making sure the blanket was set.

"That hurts," Troy said pulling out another bag from his massager bag. "I can't believe you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Gabriella said settling down on the blanket.

"The night after the test, at park" He said with a smile bringing out Tupperware. "Moonlight picnic?"

Gabriella thought about it for a moment as a small memory simmered into her mind.

_Gabriella giggled as she rested on the blanket. "This was the best idea ever," she said looking up at the stars._

"_Best view ever isn't it?" Troy said wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. He liked the feel of her in his arms just as much as she like being his arms. _

"_You're not even looking up at the stars," she said looking up at him as she giggled._

_He let out a groan and then a chuckle. "I don't have to; the stars are in your eyes."_

_He looked down at her with her hair spread out on the picnic blanket, looking up at him innocently. "Troy, make me a promise."_

_Troy placed a kiss on her cheek and smiled "Anything you want?"_

"_Promise me, we'll do this again," she said looking up at him with a smile. _

"_You can plan on it," he said picking a flower from nearby, "So are you proud of me I got a A?"_

"_Very," Gabriella said with a smile. "You did it and you did all on your own." Gabriella smiled, "I'm so proud of you."_

"_I love you,"_

_Gabriella gave a small gasp and she looked up into his blue eyes. He never said that before and she wanted to say it back. _

Troy sat down in front of her and smiled "Made your favorite."

"Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" She asked looking down at the food. He made her taffy apple salad, she loved taffy apples but more than that she loved his mother's taffy apple salad and she'd missed it over the years. A smile warmed her face.

"I did mean it, I mean it when I say it now," he said looking at her with a smirk of his own. "You can drive a man crazy do you know that?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Nothing changed Troy, I'm still the same small town girl I was when you left what makes now any different."

"I am no longer a small town idiot," he said offering her a spoon.

"You've done a lot for Jake and me," Gabriella said taking the spoon and lifting a spoonful of salad to her lips, "you've done so much for us, one can't help but wonder what you're looking for in return."

Troy was silent for a moment as he poured them both a glass of homemade lemonade. "You know, I miss cooking, I never got to do it back home, I was always too busy with practice, social events or Sharpay's crap." He side stepped the question , that or he was ignoring it but Gabriella wasn't going to let it go that easy.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook," Gabriella said "I also didn't know you cleaned either."

Troy chuckled. "Yes people of the world beware I'm domesticated and good looking,"

Gabriella giggled as she let the taffy apple flavor fill her mouth and take over her taste buds. "And full of it." she said with a smile.

"So how did you meet Kelsi and Martha?" he asked lifting a spoon to his lips.

"They were nice to me, while I was pregnant with Jake," Gabriella said with a shrug. "It seemed like everyone just kind of shut me out as soon as they saw the baby bump, not that I wasn't use to being alone or out casted it's just … I don't know it hurt more?" Gabriella said looking down as she reached for her glass, "Kelsi came up to me first, she asked me what it was like to have a baby inside me,"

"Kelsi seems nice, I mean I knew her back when but not as much as I like to say," Troy said making a note to thank her later. "What about Martha?"

"She was kelsi friend, in time having lunch with kelsi turned into the three of getting lunch." Gabriella shrugged. "Troy, when I told you Jake was yours what made you believe me?" Gabriella said shifting to get more comfortable, there was music in the background playing softly.

"I trust you," Troy said looking up at her, "Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

"You said it was impossible for you to have kids." Gabriella said picking at her food.

"One doctor told me it was impossible, for all I know he could be right or wrong but I trust you, and when you say Jake is mine and given the fact that he looks like me and has some of my traits I would say that he is without a question mine."

"Would you take him away from me?" Gabriella asked as she tilted her head and focused on the pattern of the blanket.

Troy placed his food down and reached a hand over to her to lift her chin bringing her brown eyes up to his blue ones. "I would never do that to you."

"What do you want from me Troy?"

"Honestly?" he asked neither of them moving from their position as they looked into each other's eyes. Gabriella nodded and Troy smiled, "I want you to give me a chance."

Gabriella looked at him with hesitation he was being sincere she could see it in his eyes, he wanted another chance. "If I gave you this chance, and this goes somewhere what happens when you leave?"

"I won't,"

"Troy don't be ridiculous your career is-"

"I won't" he said cutting her off.

"You expect me to believe that you're going to be happy here?" Gabriella said looking away from him now and then back at him with frustration. "I can't let you do that you worked so hard."

Troy leaned forward and pulled her close as he slid his hand to the back of her neck. "I won't leave you again." he said against her lips before he pushed against hers with his.

It was the promise she wanted to hear from the man she wanted to hear it from. His lips were soft and he tasted like taffy, Gabriella moaned against him as she leaned into him more. If he wanted a chance she could give it to him couldn't she? She could keep her heart close while she experimented with Troy and this idea of a happily ever after. His hand untied her apron and was sliding up the back of her shirt. "Troy," she whispered as he moved away for a moment. "Maybe we should stop,"

"No," he said pursuing her taking her in and exploring every inch she would give him.

"We can do this at home," she whispered with a smile as he moved the kisses to her neck.

"And give you time to put that wall back up?" he said with chuckle. "Right here, right now."

"But the store is open?" Gabriella said as he moved things to the side and returned to her neck, making sure he was nibbling on the one spot that made her head loopy.

"And I've locked the door and put the closed sign up," he said now easing forward as she leaned back, Gabriella closed her eyes as he reached up and pulled the band from her ponytail. "I never want you to use this evil hair device again," he murmured against her lips as her hair feel around her shoulders. His fingers could feel it brush against his knuckles and the curls that seemed to catch on his fingers as he slid his palm against her cheek.

Gabriella giggled as she kissed him back, "What if someone sees us?" She said tugging at his shirt as his thigh inched between her legs.

"We're in the middle of the fourth aisle, who going to see us?" Troy said unbuttoning her pants and sliding a hand in. "Relax, and have a little fun, I promise it won't hurt."

Now maybe, Gabriella thought as his hand slipped in-between the band of her panties. It wouldn't hurt now or ten minutes from now but tomorrow or when they found that this wouldn't work. Gabriella let out gasp as he touched her, no one had touched her for years. Her mind was slipping from rational thought as his fingers slipped up and down her folds. "Oh my god,"

Troy smiled as he continued nibbling on her neck, his fingers continued to work and he could feel her shaking underneath him. "It's been a while for you hasn't it Brie,"

Gabriella let out a whimper, biting her lips she clung to him and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she was doing this, right here in the middle of aisle 4.

"Tell me want you want?" he whispered in her ear. "I'll give you anything you want."

Gabriella opened her eyes and lifted his shirt a little to feel his stomach, all the muscles tense as he hovered above her. "Troy,"

His fingers picked up their rhythm and she gasp as opened her legs a little wider and she leaned up to kiss him. It had been way to long since she felt this way about anyone, since she been with him last. Her mind became foggy as she arched herself up to him the buildup beginning to hurt and feel good at the same time.

"I missed that little noise you make when I touch you," he murmured against her. "Come up for me Brie, unravel for me,"

Gabriella arms reached out to wrap around him and hug him tight as his fingers moved feeling her get moist with every slip. A moan escaped her lips and she didn't care.

"That's it Brie, take what you want."

Her lips came up to his and her hands came around his shoulders to his back, she was rocking against him and he was moving against her, they both wanted each other, the sound of her moans filled the quite of the store, going over the volume of the music, she could feel it building inside her.

A moan escaped his lips as he got a high from making her crazy, his fingers were going in circles now and she was biting his shoulder as she held on, he could only image how erotic it would be if he could be inside her, if they had a bed, if he could seduce her to seduce him. Her folds were beginning to pulse and he could feel her breath quicken and her grip get tighter. "Cum for me Brie,"

With one more quick touch she was shooting for the stars over the moon and floating on a cloud back down to earth, her insides shaking and her lips smashed against his as he kissed her passionately her arms refusing to let him go. "Oh my god," she said as he moved his lips back down to her neck. He was nibbling on that spot again and this time she couldn't help but giggle.

His own laugh was full and relaxed as he laid down beside her, "Never in a million years did I imagine doing that in aisle four."

"I never thought I be doing that period." She said letting out a breath as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you hear that?"

Gabriella jerked up, "Hear what?" she said looking out towards the doors.

Troy chuckled and sat up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "The song Brie," he said placing a kiss there.

Gabriella closed her eyes and she listened for a moment, it was Tim McGraw. Gabriella smiled and she leaned back into him, "She's my kind of rain, I love this song."

"It's number one on my playlist, it reminds me of you, that night." Troy said in a low voice. "It's our song,"

Gabriella looked back at him with a smile. "You think me?"

"All the time," Troy said looking up at her, his blue eyes filled with a desire she couldn't put her finger on just yet.

"How do you think of me?"

Troy reached out a hand, "When it rains I think about you dancing in it, when the breeze rolls by I remember your hair whipping around in the passenger seat beside me. When someone giggles I feel a disappointment because it's not you, and whenever this song comes on the radio… I think about making love to you in the backseat of my car with the rain on the roof and how wonderful that moment in time was."

"Wow," Gabriella was breathless as she stared out into the aisle. "And you still left?" she said in a low voice.

"But I'm here now." He said bringing her lips to his.


	21. Chapter 21

Gabriella sat on the steps as she watched Troy, Jake and Frankie use strings to configure their distance from the net. Lifting her cup she took a sip of her ice tea, yesterday was a distant dream something she had yet to rap her brain around. Coming home last night Jake and Troy were sitting in the living, they were watching television something about soccer. She snuck past them to her bedroom where she instantly fell into a sound sleep.

This morning she woke up with a smile the first in a while as she anticipated the day, the way he looked at her, the hope for something better, and the idea that everything would be okay. Gabriella gripped her tea cup better as she giggled watching Troy attempt to kick the ball into the net. "Guess soccer isn't your thing?" she called out as he winced and bent down to rub his ankle a little.

"No, I guess not," he said looking up at her with a smile. His eyes squinted in the sun and his golden hair seemed to simmer with the essence of perfection and yet every single strand was out of place. "You boys figure that out, while I take a break." He called back as he made his way over to her.

Gabriella grinned with amusement as he came up the steps. "Do you want some tea?" Glass not needed she'd let him lick it off her body if she were honest with herself.

"Tea would be lovely,"

"Awesome I'll go get some," and try to shove her hormones back to a secured jar. Gabriella stood up and went inside unaware of Troy following behind her. The kitchen was hot from the heat Gabriella was wearing shorts and a spaghetti strap yellow top, her hair up in a ponytail. Reaching for a glass in the cabinet she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind her. Her body jerked as she felt his lips by her ear.

"Imagine how hard I can make you cum for me if I actually had my way with you," he whispered, his hands coming up so that each one covered her breast.

Her plan to regain any compose flew out the window as her knees gave a little shake underneath her. He was lean and strong, behind her he felt like solid rock, this morning she hid behind the door to watch him do 50 pushups and then he did sit ups. The man was rippled with muscle in all the right places compared to her lame figure, food was the only thing providing any kind of curvature on her. "You talk a lot of game Bolton," Gabriella said as she placed the glass on the counter top.

"You bring it out in me," he said letting his hands slide down to her waist.

Gabriella let out a short laugh as she looked off to the side and reached for the pitcher of ice tea on the counter. "Something tells me anything with tits brings it out in you." Gabriella poured the glass of ice tea and Troy hands dropped from her sides.

"Why don't you take me seriously?" Troy asked crossing his own arms as he leaned against the counter besides her.

"You mean why am I not overwhelmed by your charm and lost in your eyes like some kind of Barbie doll?" Gabriella said handing him the glass. "Please, I'm not that easy,"

"At least not twice," he said with a smirk.

Gabriella felt a hot blush on her cheeks as she looked away from him and lifted the pitcher from the counter top. "I should put this in the fridge."

Troy took a sip of the tea and smiled. "How many dresses do you own?" he asked placing his glass down. "So far I've only seen you in two."

"I like pants," Gabriella said closing the fridge. "It's sensible and when you're in my line of work there isn't a need for such a degrading uniform."

"Well I like when you wear dresses," Troy watched her as she pulled a paper towel from the roll to wipe the counter.

"I bet you do, wearing a dress is what got us into this mess in the first place."

"No I believe that was started with a school assignment," he said looking down at her legs and letting his eyes wonder up their length.

"Or we could chalk it up to a rainy night where you had an opportunity."

"Oh please don't make it seem like you weren't every bit as turned on as I was, if I recall you pulled me into the backseat."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him, "You're such a guy,"

"A guy who interested," He said lifting his glass again, "Please fill me in when was the last time besides yesterday that you had an orgasm?"

Gabriella bit her lip as she thought about every Tuesday when Jake stood late at Frankie's house. Those nights she and Bob had dinner and a movie plans. It wasn't much, but hey a girl needs a little romance in her life, Right? Even if it is was just old lifetime movie reruns and a bottle of nine dollar wine with a frozen pizza.

"That wasn't battery operated." Troy said after having a moment to think.

Gabriella paused as she looked up at him, "Well," she said a little pressed to change the subject. "It not the same when you have kid and still live at home with your father. I mean your facebook status doesn't exactly read available for anything?" Gabriella said tossing the towel away in the trash.

"There is an 'it's complicated' option you know?" Troy raised a brow as he watched her cheeks blush a little.

"Well I don't have to the time to date,"

"I didn't ask about your last boyfriend I asked about the last time you where fucked." Troy said looking back at the front door to make sure the boys hadn't come in.

Gabriella shoulders slumped.

"Oh no, Brie don't tell me I was the last time," Troy said sound disappointed and a little relieved at the same time.

"Well I had other things on my mind, raising a child, going to school and working part time at the store, helping my dad getting another part time job to pay the bills." Gabriella started waving her hands around as the nerves in her stomach picked up. "I haven't exactly had the time to run out to Victoria's Secret to get a garter belt and matching riding crop okay!"

Troy choked a little on his ice tea as he held back on his laughter and hunched over at the same time.

Gabriella brought her hands to her mouth racing to the window to check on the boys, Frankie was writing on a clip board and Jake was looking at the soccer ball and then net.

"What you think you mom and dad are talking about?" Frankie said as he took down the distance.

"I don't know, whenever they do talk someone ends up yelling." Jake said unraveling the string as he walked backwards to the ball.

"It's the same way at my house," Frankie said shrugging his shoulders. "My mom says it's how they love each other."

"Seems like something a girl would say," Jake said lining up the ball.

"Isn't weird that the Bolton guy is your dad?" Frankie said taking the string from Jake.

"He's okay for a basketball player, he cooks pretty good." Jake said looking down at the ball. "Are you ready?"

"Whenever you are?" Frankie said looking at his stopwatch.

Gabriella turned from the window to Troy who had given up all together and holding back his laughter. With anger and mixed embarrassment Gabriella walked up to him and shoved him a little.

"What was that for?

"You know what that was for," she said with a glare. "You're an asshole?"

"What now I'm an asshole cause you're not getting any?" he said with a gasp. "That's a new one,"

Troy chuckled and she hit him again as she let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm thrilled that my lack of a sex life gives you joy." Hitting him again she walked past him and into the next room. The nerve, Gabriella picked up Jake's shirt from the floor. She opens up to him and he laughs at her, walking down the hall she went into the bathroom to jamming the clothes into the laundry basket. She didn't know what pissed her off more the idea that her sex life was that pathetic or that Troy Bolton knew her sex life was pathetic. Storming out of the bathroom she crossed the hall into her bedroom. Turning around Troy came into the bedroom behind her. "What are you doing in here?"

"Do you know I've never been in your room before," he said locking the door behind him and grinning as he looked around. She was quite for a moment as he walked deeper into her room, she watched his every step as if he were loin in her den.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked looking at him with curiosity.

"Solving your problem," he said reaching for her and catching her arm.

Gabriella's body moved towards him. _Traitor_. "Are you crazy the boys are-"

"Outside," Troy said lifting her shirt above chest, "I can rip it off or you can go along with it." Troy smiled as she looked at him with annoyance.

"I'm really not in the mood anymore,"

"Anymore?" he looked at her questioningly.

Gabriella stilled as she looked at him in a state between a deer in the headlights and a guilty cat by the empty bird cage. Troy smiled and she knew he wasn't going to just let things go now, her heart was pounding and her legs gave way to buckling beneath her. Excitement boiled inside her and as if reading her mind his arms pulled and her shirt ripped. Gabriella gasped and Troy covered her lips with his, her arms came up around him and she let out a moan as his hands came over her breast and his lips came down to her neck.

Kicking off his shoes he kissed her lips. Troy's hands came over her bottom as he pushed against her pushing her between him and the bed behind her knees. His hands came down and undid pants tugging them down and letting them fall. His hands came back up to her breast and his lips came down her neck settling on her cleavage.

Gabriella closed her eyes as she reached for his belt buckle, please let her know how to do this. Gabriella let out a soft moan as she felt him touch her skin with his tongue. It had been so long since she had attention from a man, so long since she shared a kiss with a man and here she was repeating her past all over again. A sigh escaped her lips and Troy bent down a little so that he could lift her up and place her on the bed, almost as if she were a weak and hurt. It was only after she tried to bend her knees that she realized they weren't working anyway.

Gabriella moved up on the bed and he followed his eyes never leaving hers. Part of her moved away from him in fear and somewhere along the way he reached for her leg and pulled her down so that she was underneath him, her back on the bed and face looking up at him. Her throat was dry her lips parted, anytime now she was going to protest, she was going to jump from the bed and reach for something to cover her body with.

Troy hands reached down and pulled at her panties ripping them apart as well. His muscles flexed and she gasped in excitement and she couldn't help but remain down underneath him. Troy reached for the hair pin and plucked it from her hair, Gabriella brown eyes looked up at him. She'd never felt like this before, she'd never felt attractive and powerful and shy and submissive at the same time.

Troy removed his shirt and then his pants holding up a condom wrapper he gently placed it on her lips and then tugged it lightly over her chin, down her cleavage, over her breast, down her stomach. Gabriella shuttered as she felt a chill race through her. She watched as he opened the condom and rolled it over himself.

This was it the moment of truth, she could end it all right now, all she had to do was get out of the bed. Gabriella looked at him and the last of her rational thought that might have shoved at her muscle to move faded and she let out a breath as he entered her.

Troy pushed in gently at first and then the second time with more urge to be inside her, Gabriella hands came up to his shoulders and clenched as she bit down on her lip. A moan came up from her throat and he bent his head down licking that spot on her neck as she arched herself for him.

Gabriella head flew back into the bed as she arched her body his hands coming up her arms their hands connecting and closing in each other linked. Gabriella could hardly think as she felt his hard cock enter her pulsing against her center and messaging her inside with ripple of pleasure. The mattress made noise underneath them and Gabriella couldn't help but let the small whimpers and moans escape from her lips.

Troy buried his face in the curls of her hair in the nook of her neck his teeth lightly nipping at the skin there as he moved inside her, she was wet, tight and warm, her curves fitting into his in all the right places. She was made for sex, her long legs wrapping around him her fingers gasped tightly around his. Her wild hair laid out over the covers. The sound of her moan turned him on more than the act of ripping her clothes off.

Gabriella lifted her head lips pressing on his shoulder and her hands becoming free as she brought them to his back, her nails latched into his skin and Troy moved faster. They both moaned and she could feel herself slipping that urge getting stronger and that need becoming more urgent. She needed to climax, if she didn't she was sure her mind was going to blow up into a million pieces. Gripping him she clenched her thighs and was surprised with the ripple of pleasure curling her toes. "Troy,"

"Brie," his own voice was harsh and his teeth gritted as he pushed inside her pulling out only to fulfill that need to be closer, deeper, harder, and faster.

"Oh my god Troy, I going to come," She said biting down on his shoulder, her moan was muffled, her climax unleashed and her body soaring above and beyond the confides of the bed. She could feel Troy's own orgasm as he stiffened on top of her and let raspy moan "Brie," he whispered as he moved inside her one more time. "Oh my god."

Gabriella lay there underneath him her body limp not able to move and yet buzzing with blood that seemed to be rushing all over her.

Troy moved so that he was now laying beside her, both quietly looking up at the ceiling. "Wow,"

Gabriella sat up slowly her hair gently moving around her face. "That was different."

"You bit me." Troy said feeling his shoulder and checking for blood.

"You bit me first." She said bring her knees up to her chest. The pressure of her thighs together not only pinched but sent a tiny throb of pleasure through her. It was like being a sleep all this time and suddenly her body was coming to live.

Troy sat up and smiled as he looked at her with a genuine smile, "Tonight, you get to be on top," placing a soft kiss on her cheek he moved to get out of bed. "What do you want for lunch?"

"We're going to do this again?" Gabriella looked up at him with a stunned look on her face. She was going to be on top, why did they have to switch spots, wasn't that time good? It was good for her? No harsh lighting her fat not flopping around. Oh god, _I have to shave my legs. _

"What's wrong Montez, can't keep up?" he said with a chuckle.

Gabriella grabbed the sheets to cover herself and gently got off the bed wrapping the sheets around her. She didn't run in mornings, in fact she considered her exercise to include getting the mail from the mail box and walk back up into the house. "What does this mean?" It meant she had to stop eating.

"It means we had sex." Troy said bringing his pants up and zipping them. Gabriella bit her lip why did he have to look so good all sweaty and half naked. She probably looked like a train wreck and he looked like a GQ cover.

Gabriella took a deep breath as she looked back at the bed, at the sheet around her and at him picking his shirt off the floor. Troy paused as his eyes watched her for a moment as she watched him. "Put some clothes on and we'll make some grilled cheese sandwiches for the boys." He winked at her and she could swear the room went into a tail spin, her body's balance tripped over a dust bunny and she leaned against the dresser staring at him like an idiot. What was he a snake charmer in another life?

"You alright?" Troy asked after a moment. Gabriella nodded and then looked down at the ripped shirt on the floor her eyes darted back up to him and he smiled back at her. "Cat got your tongue?"

More like the snake venom was already half way through her blood stream. Troy moved towards her and Gabriella eyes remained glued to him. The closer her came the smaller she felt. The less power she had to move, his lips touched hers and Gabriella leaned into him letting the softness of the kiss linger longer. Troy pulled away, "Get dressed," he whispered before moving away completely he turned back to her "and try to look like a girl huh?"

"You're an asshole," Gabriella said with a smile she couldn't hide.

"I'm an asshole with a penis." He said leaning back in and using his right hand to grip her ass. "A penis that made you shake and quiver and moan and-"

"Ok I get it, god you're not Fabio." She said playfully leaning away from his impending kisses.

"Do I get points for ripping your clothes off?" he said with a playful expression bending down to swoop up her torn panties. "Wouldn't picture you for the granny panty type?"

"I'm a mom,"

"Yeah but come on," Troy said tucking them into his back pocket. "Put a little fuck me into your wardrobe."

"Well I don't need clothes to read fuck me when I'm selling someone and Allen wrench," she said reaching to pull the torn panties out of his pockets.

"But maybe you'd sell more if you did?" he said tapping her nose playfully as he stepped back from her reach.

Gabriella pulled the sheet up higher and moved the hair from her face. "Get out?" she said giggling as she picked up a pillow from the bed and threw it at him. "And you better throw those out Troy." She let out a nervous sigh as he slipped out of the room and closed the door behind him.


	22. Chapter 22

Gabriella looked at the lock, it was half past 3 and she was closing at 5. Her hair was down, she was wearing a peasant skirt and a brown spaghetti strap shirt. "That will be 6.50" she said smiling at the older man as she bagged his drain cleanser and sink stopper.

"My wife get her hair stunk in the sink then she wonders why the water doesn't drain." He said with annoyance as he picked up his bag after handing her the money.

"Well the sink stopper should help," Gabriella said with a smile as she watched the man's face soften with a laugh.

"Ah truth be told I kind of like still being needed." He said with a shrug. "You know still being the man of the house and all that Jazz."

Gabriella giggled, "Yes it is nice having a man around the house." She said really meaning it. Gabriella watched as the old man left and she let out sigh, she really did mean it didn't she? Gabriella eyes scanned the aisles linger a little longer in aisle four as she let the tingles flutter in her stomach.

Lunch yesterday was nice her body couldn't stop pulsing with tingles and reminders of his touch. Her smile was almost impossible to fight, her cheeks even hurt. Gabriella adjusts a hammer on the self, Jake looked happier, didn't he? He was smiling, talking; she even overheard them watching the soccer game last night and giggled when Jake attempted to explain the sport to Troy. Gabriella lifted her thumb and bit down softly. After Jake was put to bed and she'd washed the dishes Troy snuck into her bedroom and although she had to beg him to keep the lights off, he once again made her feel the tingles all over. Waking up this morning she felt the light breathe on her neck and weight of his arm draped over her naked body. Closing her eyes she let out a sigh.

"Well great balls of fire what do my pretty little brown eyes see here Martha?" Kelsi's voice chimed in sing song. Gabriella turned around her face burning as she looked at them both standing at the end of the aisle staring at her.

"I say it's a good old fashion afterglow." Martha said leaning on a display of mulch.

"An afterglow?" Kelsi said with a gasp as she looked back towards Martha. "Oh my dear does that mean our little town celibate finally had S-E-X" Kelsi added placing hand over her heart and looking back at Gabriella.

"With a man no less," Martha added as they both start to giggle.

"Alright you two, very funny?" Gabriella placed her hands on her hips. This was embarrassing; did everyone have to know her business?

"Tell us everything?" Kelsi said with gleam in her eyes, "Was the tabloid right, is he really sex with legs?"

"Okay this is my ex-brother in-law please try to remember that?" Martha said looking at Kelsi with a smirk.

"Well you don't have to worry about that because I'm not telling," Gabriella said walking past them.

"Oh come on at least tell me where or how big?" Kelsi said turning around and following Gabriella, Martha not far behind.

"No," Gabriella went back behind the counter and adjusted the key chain rack.

"Gabriella I am about to be four sizes too big and swollen, with the bladder of a nat you have to give me some kind of light at the end of the tunnel?" Kelsi said placing her hands flat on the counter.

"Alright," Gabriella said throwing up her finger to hush Kelsi. A customer walked in and Gabriella rolled her eyes. "He's nice," she shrugged.

"Nice? Look in a mirror you got your hair down and you got a skirt on without it being a holiday?" Kelsi said in a hushed tone. "He's built like a black man isn't he?" she added her voice not so hushed anymore.

"Kelsi!" Both woman looked at her and then back at the customer who was talking on the phone.

"It's the hormones," Kelsi said with a wince.

"Fine, he ripped my clothes off and we had sex in my bed," Gabriella whispered as she felt the smile coming back the kind that wasn't going to go away. "He took charge and he just knew what to do in all the right ways." Gabriella finger began to draw circles on the counter top.

"Wow," Martha said with a sigh, "Go figure he comes into town sweeps you off your feet, accepts Jake and just…Wow," Martha let out another sigh.

"Well two weeks is up Friday? Is he staying or not?" Kelsi asked folding her arms on the counter.

"I don't know, so far he seems like he really wants to but something just tells me it's not that easy," Gabriella said shaking her head as she slumped a little. "I can't ask him to give up all those big dreams and his lifestyle for me," Gabriella eyes blinked back tears as she looked at the key chain rack. "I'm a no one, nothing like those women he's use to and I can't keep insisting that we keep the lights off during sex."

Kelsi looked at Martha who looked back at Kelsi. "Gabriella you're a beautiful woman."

"I'd kill for your curves or you're hair?" Martha added as she looked at Kelsi with a sympatric understanding then at Gabriella. "You're very pretty,"

Gabriella looked at her friends with a smile. "Thank you, your both Beautiful women too." She said with a nod. "But Troy isn't the kind to go for pretty or beautiful he goes for girls who look like Sharpay."

"And what the hell is wrong with girls who look like me?" Three girls froze all at once as voice sent chills down their spines.

Gabriella looked up at the incredible pink starlet standing in her store. Her hair sprayed and fixed to the last curl not a eye lash out of place. "Sharpay?" Gabriella said with gasp as her hands wiped sweat from her palms on to her skirt.

"Isabella," Sharpay said with a small grin on her face.

"It's Gabriella?" Kelsi said crossing her arms.

"Hey guess what?" Sharpay said in a chipper voice. "I don't care."

Gabriella flinched, she felt her knees buckle and she placed both hands on the counter to stop from going under.

"Hello Sharpay," Martha said in a small voice from behind Kelsi.

"So you're sleeping with my ex-husband?" Sharpay said taking a step forward and looking around the store in disgust. "Go figure he would pick a project like you,"

"She isn't a project," Kelsi said placing her hands on her waist.

"Right, and she isn't cheap either, I've looked at the books, seems like someone has been doing a lot of spending?" Sharpay said coming up to the counter.

"I've already told him I'm going to pay it back." Gabriella said suddenly defensive.

"Working at this dump?" Sharpay let out a laugh, "I don't think so," Martha and Kelsi frowned as they watch Sharpay wipe a finger across the table top and examine the dust residue. "Don't get me wrong this could be cute and heartwarming at times."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she looked over at Kelsi and Martha. "Maybe you guys should go?" Kelsi and Martha both looked at Gabriella with concern and she nodded. "It's alright,"

Kelsi narrowed her eyes at Sharpay as she walked by and Martha smiled at her with a weak waver in her expression.

Sharpay looked up at Gabriella with a bright smile. "So you had sex with him and produce an annoying child."

"My son is just fine," Gabriella said with annoyance as she now crossed her arms.

"I hate kids," She said looking at the pictures on the wall behind him.

Gabriella frowned, "Exactly what is it that you want?" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"I need to talk to him and he's not at his parent's house, his cell has blocked my calls and Taylor has her phone off." Sharpay crossed her arms and looked off to the side. "The magazines say he's with you, so I figured if I followed the trail of cookie crumbs and I'd find him."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes as she watched the woman in pink standing in front of her. She knew it had all been too easy, Sharpay standing here was the proof that the world was never going to let her get a happy ending.

Troy jogged along on the treadmill while Chad read the monitor and watched Troy's feet. "So did you do it?"

"Yes," Chad said with a slight smile as he wrote down some things on his clipboard. "She said yes and you'll never believe this but she wants to live here,"

"Really?" Troy said jogging lightly as he fought through the pain, it had been a while since he jogged; it was catching up to him and taking its toll. "Well I told you she would say yes?"

"I know, guess I'm just a victim of the dumb stick," Chad slowed down the treadmill and Troy slowed down as well.

"So what are you going to do?"

Chad looked back at the monitor and set up to Troy, "Well I was talking to Dr. Ghosting, this is his office by the way, and he says the town could use a rehabilitation therapist."

"So you're going to open up your own practice?"

Chad shrugged his shoulders, "I'd still be available to you, still be able to fly out and make house calls." Chad wrote a few more things down and then put the clipboard down to watch Troy's ankle.

"It's sad to think I pay you enough to do that," Troy shook his head.

"Well this way I'd get more people paying me to do this and I can charge you less." Chad said with smirk. "Maybe,"

"Does that mean I can play?" Troy asked cautiously as he kept his heart began to pound in his chest. The question was lingering in the air for a moment, the seriousness of it and all its following actions lay in pieces before him.

"Well with a little bit more exercise and supervision, I don't see why not?" Chad said placing a pen in his pocket.

Troy felt the relief of hope and joy overwhelm him at the same time dread and despair seemed to remind him that he was coming closer to making a decision. "That's good," he said in low voice as Chad slowed the machine down again.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" Chad said placing his clipboard off to the side, "I mean the two weeks are almost up, you ankle is healing wonderfully and I have to send a letter of reinstatement to the coach." Chad sat down on the stool watching as Troy quietly came to light walk.

"No," Troy said picking up the towel to wipe his neck, "I mean I think I might actually be getting somewhere with Gabriella and Jake" Troy smiled a little as he kept walking. "He's a great kid, he's smart, brave, kind, and he's really good at soccer,"

"Well, like you said before you can be a father just about anywhere," Chad said letting out a breath, "Think about what you're giving up, I mean you've worked your ass off for your career. It just doesn't seem like the right way to go to get rid of it." Chad got up and stopped the machine.

Troy came to slow stop in place his mind lingering on visions of Gabriella smiling in the kitchen, Jake eyes as he talked about soccer. His own life accomplishments, playing for the L.A. Lakers, his penthouse apartment waiting for him back in L.A. his life seeming so cold and dull compared to the colors and fire that was now burning inside him.

"It seems like you going to have to do a lot of thinking?" Chad said watching the battle fog the blue in his eyes.

"Yeah, I do." Did he? Wasn't he happy where he was, it seem like the simple choice? He wanted to be to with Gabriella he wanted to help raise Jake he wanted more children, he wanted a dog, he wanted the house and most of all he wanted her. All of it or nothing, it didn't mean anything without her and Jake. Troy placed the towel over the arm of the treadmill. "Are we done here?"

"You're free to go; I've got your master card on file." Chad said with an attempt at humor.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny," Troy got off the treadmill and reached for his water bottle.


	23. Chapter 23

Troy walked into the house placing his gym bag down on the floor. "Brie?" he called out as he walked into the kitchen. Troy stopped dead in his tracks as he came face to face with Sharpay.

"Sorry, she little bit busy right now, something about sending the rug rat off to a friends," Sharpay smiled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Troy said his blood pressure rising. "Brie!"

"What worried I had her killed?" Sharpay said crossing her arms.

Troy lips pressed hard against each other and his eyes traveled to the doorway as Gabriella appeared. "She came to the store, looking for you." Troy's face expression soften as he took her in, her hair was down the curls tumbling over her shoulder. Her caramelize skin revealed under the spaghetti strap shirt, midriff giving him a peek of her abdomen. A woman like that was powerful, strong and he could almost see the Berlin wall he been tearing down for the last week and half being reconstructed.

"Where is Jake?"

"I sent him to Frankie's," she said crossing her arms.

Troy let out a sigh as his eyes harden along with his smile as his attention shifted to Sharpay. "What do you want?"His voice was a little harsher than he expected.

"Troy, I've come here because I'm concerned about this situation you've gotten yourself into." Sharpay said bringing her hand up and patting her curls which were as perfect as her porcelain skin. "I mean you're paying off her debt so you can play house with her."

"No one is playing house." Gabriella snapped as she tighten her crossed her arms. "He's here to bond with his son."

Sharpay looked back at Gabriella and rolled her eyes. "It must be super convenient for you, having a man you can manipulate into paying the bills, raising your son, providing sexual satisfaction."

"That's enough," Troy interrupted.

"Honestly did you even get tested to make sure he's even yours?" Sharpay said looking back at Troy. "Your just giving away thousands of dollars and dragging my name through the dirt because you want to fuck a little store clerk?"

"Gabriella, maybe you should leave the room." Troy said not wanting her to have to hear the garbage coming from Sharpay.

"This is my home, I'm not going anywhere." Gabriella said crossing her arms. "And he is Jake's father unlike you I know the name and face of men I've slept with."

Troy eyes darted between Gabriella and Sharpay. This whole situation was spinning out of control and he let out a breath as he took time to think. "What do want Sharpay?"

"You're an asshole, I should have known you slept with her," She sneered, "here I am in L.A. eating lunch with a friend and I get bombarded with reporters talking about your secret love child, and how you left the love of your life here in this ghost town. I had to have Ryan confirm the whole thing." Sharpay looked at the both of them, "I don't know Troy maybe I want to know why you couldn't pick up a phone and give me the heads up?"

Troy felt guilt wash over him, he should have called, and that was unfair.

"But then again everything its always about you isn't it." Sharpay crossed her arms. "I'm just the bitch that got in the way of true love," Sharpay looked back at Gabriella. "Newsflash, you were nothing but an easy fuck, I didn't tie him up, I didn't hold a gun to his head or force him on that plane, he left you and married me." Sharpay said looking back at Troy. "He wanted a life with a pretty wife and nice house, he wanted arm candy for his socialite friends and someone who could be work a room, and I was simply the better choice."

Troy looked over at Gabriella who had a tear rolling down her cheek as she looked down into the hallway and not at Troy or Sharpay. His heart broke a little and he looked back at Sharpay. "Your only here so you can add this to your stupid book."

"My stupid book is about the truth."

"It's a load of crap and you know it, you just want the fame to keep going because I'm not around to keep you in the spotlight." Troy said taking a step forward. "I want you out of here; you've worn out your welcome."

"Big words Troy," Sharpay said crossing her arms. "But at least be honest with her, once your ankle heals up your going back to L.A. I know you, this," she said waving around the room "isn't you, you're not a small town guy, you're not a family man, you're not faithful and you sure as hell don't want to be stuck back in this dead end town."

Troy was quite. "I think you've said enough." Troy walked over and grabbed her by the arm bringing her towards the front door.

"What now I'm just chop liver a complication in this new life you're trying to pass off." Sharpay said as she tried to keep up with him on their way to the front door. "If you think I'm going to let her get the credit you're out of your mind. I've had to be the basketball wife for nine years, I'm the one who had to live in a house with someone who didn't love me, I'll be damned if she gets the glory now."

Troy opened the front door and placed her on the other side not saying a word.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer," she said before the door closed.

Troy placed both hands on the door to hold it shut as if somehow Sharpay was going to blast through it. After a moment he returned to the kitchen where Gabriella was still standing in the doorway. "Brie?"

"I want you out of here by Friday," she said looking up at him. Her eyes were half lidded as blinked back tears and her lips were pouted. "You can see Jake whenever you want, you can fly him out there you can stay here and see him every day, but I don't want anything to do with you." She said turning to walk down the hall to her bedroom.

"Brie," Troy reached out for her and caught her arm pulling her back. "Don't listen to her, this is between us,"

"And I've decided we're not going to continue this," Gabriella said pushing away from him. "You're not doing anything but controlling the situation to work in your favor."

"Really? Because I was the only one in that bed last night, you came willingly, three times if I remember correctly."

Gabriella hand came up and Troy felt the hard sting across his face, both stood silent. "Get out."

"Gabriella," Troy felt guilt settling in, "I shouldn't have said that."

"Gee, you think?" Gabriella rolled her eyes as she moved into the living room putting more distance between them.

"Gabriella please, I really want to try and make this work this time." Troy said following her his voice begging her to reconsider.

"Troy, I'm a single mother, a business owner, and 26 year old I don't have time to try and make things work. They either do or don't." Gabriella picked up a few of his things and tossed them at him. "Get out of my house."

"Gabriella, don't you remember what it was like," Troy stood in front her blocking her from leaving the room. "We drove each other crazy, that freedom and comfort we found in each other those touches and kisses that lasted for hours. Don't you remember how that felt?"

Gabriella looked away from him and around the house. "You mean when we couldn't control ourselves?" Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Troy I've grown up, I'm no longer a hormone driven teenager, which is more than I can say for you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Troy yelled throwing his arms up in frustration.

"Your right you have changed, if you're not the one in control flashing your money around or your super star status then you're not happy." Gabriella said with a small smirk.

"I don't care about the money," Troy said, "I didn't do this to come back and rub it in your face." Troy let out a sigh and then turned around from her to face her again. "Just think about it I mean what about those long walks, those moments were we would just watch each other smile," Troy reached out to touch her and Gabriella batted his hand away.

"I'm not the one who got on the fucking plane Troy." Shoving past him she went to her bedroom shutting the door behind her followed by the clicking of the lock.

Troy stood in the living room and bent down to gather his stuff. No use staying somewhere he wasn't wanted, no use in forcing something on someone who didn't want anything to do with you. Troy let out a sigh as he left the house.


	24. Chapter 24

Troy stood up looking out into the view. He hadn't been at this peak since the night before he got on that plane. When he didn't know about his son, when he thought he was doing everyone a favor by just doing what everyone wanted. Making his family and friends happy by taking advantage of his scholarship and getting into the pros. His future, ensuring there was something for him because all he had was basketball. Getting married to Sharpay because that was part of the plan, Troy let out a sigh, if only he knew.

Troy sat down wiping his hands on his pants as he settle forward leaning on his good leg. He had a baby on the way, someone who was going to grow up without him around because he didn't have a back bone to stand up to everyone. Jake was a great kid, he liked soccer, pizza, Saturday morning cartoons and video games, all those things Troy loved when he was growing up. Troy wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. He was going to be a dad, he was going to be the best dad a boy could ask for, with or without Gabriella by his side.

Troy turned back to clearing behind him, gravel settled over the years. If only the trees could talk? That night played over and over in his mind a million times. She was so free, so open and light hearted. She was young and precious like a flower. She was everything beautiful and different, wild and innocent all things he wasn't rolled into one. Now she was anything but it was like someone had come around while he wasn't looking and clipped her wings. But he knew better, the only person responsible for killing that kind of sprit was him. Tracing the lines in his hands he thought about her skin and how soft it was, how lingering her giggles were in the darkness.

His cell phone rang and he picked it up, "Hello,"

"Troy, where the hell are you?" Taylor voice filled the silence.

"Thinking." He said looking out into the view.

"Did you know your ex-wife was here?" Taylor raised her voice. "I just ran into her outside your parent's house."

"Does she know where I am?" Troy said looking over his shoulder.

"No one knows where you are that's the problem." Taylor said in frustration.

Troy lips twitched as he looked up at the clear sky. "I like it that way."

"Whatever just get your ass to your parents within the next two hours, we have papers to sign and statements to prepare."

Troy arched a brow, "Statements?"

"For your reinstatement?" Taylor said with a annoyed tone. "We have to get you back into your workout routine and on track with the team."

"The team," Troy let out a sigh.

"Did you have other options you wanted to discus?"

Troy got up from the floor and took one last look at the view. "No, meet me at the ice cream shop in an hour, we can go over any paper work you want."

"Thank you, that's how I like my sport stars cooperative." Taylor said with a pleased tone. "One hour Troy."

"One hour," he nodded and then pressed the end button.

So that was it, he gave it his best shot and even after everything they went through he was going to let history repeat itself, he was going to get on another plane. Troy brought his hand up to his face and then kicked the floor in frustration. Dust and smoke settled around him and looked back out over the small town.

Gabriella looked out the window of her shop looking out at the people whose lives were perfection. Couples walking down the street from the ice cream shop down to the market. Smile and laughter echoing louder than the pain in her chest, she dropped Jake off at school his birthday was next week. He be ten years old, hopefully Troy would stay to his word and be there for him. Gabriella brought her arms up and wrapped them around herself. Back at square one, ten heartbreaks later to get back to this point. Gabriella turned from the window and walked back to the service counter were she flipped through the morning newspaper. The headlines were all about destruction, oil spills, crooked politicians, and the schools decision to extend school hours.

Gabriella looked up her eyes lingering on Aisle four, where her heart seemed to linger looking back at her and laughing at the fool she was. Sharpay was right about Troy, he wasn't just going to be happy here in a small town. Not after spending his entire teenage life trying to get out of it. Her mind began to drift.

"_Troy, why do you want to leave so much?" Gabriella asked as she sat on the other side of the coffee table her books open in front of her._

"_Are you kidding me?" Troy looked up at her from his own notes. "I'm surprised your thinking about staying here."_

"_Where else would I go, my dad and the store are here?" Gabriella looked off to the side. "I'd feel bad if I just left."_

"_Your dad's going to be fine," Troy looked back down at his notes and continued to write things down. "I just think that whatever I meant to do with my life is bigger than this place you know?" _

_Gabriella shrugged, "I think I want to go to Stanford." _

"_And you should," Troy said with a smile as he looked back up at her that charming blue eye smile that made her breath leave her body. "I mean you're smart, you work harder than anyone I know you should do something that makes you happy." _

"_Staying here could be happy," she said in a low voice. She'd been battling between the small town university and Stanford. She could get a free ride to both but there was a feeling deep down inside her that fear the world beyond that welcome to Albuquerque sign. Like somehow that world wasn't meant for her and she meant to do something better here. _

"_That's where you and I are different, I want the first plane out of here and you want the white pickett fence and family dog." _

"_What's wrong with that?"_

"_Nothing you're a girl it's normal to want that stuff." Troy said leaning back and letting his head rest against the couch. "I'm tired." _

"_Don't you want the pickett fence and family dog?" Gabriella shrugged, "Maybe something Sharpay wants?"_

_They were quite for a moment and Troy eyes stilled on her as she sat there looking at him curiously. "Gabriella should I have the talk with Sharpay?"_

_Gabriella looked down at her notebook. "About what?" she said knowing damn well about what._

"_I mean this," he said pointing at the space between them. "What do you want from this?"_

_Gabriella looked at him confused. Please don't make her say it, don't make her beg him to leave his girlfriend. Of course she wanted him to she wanted to be with him, she wanted to be that girl. The one cheering in the stands loudly for him rather than quietly for the team, she wanted to be his girl. "I don't know what you mean?"_

"_I mean I like you," _

_Gabriella felt her heart fall a little 'like' he 'liked' her. Here she was daydreaming about their wedding china and he liked her. "Well I mean this is nothing, I mean we haven't kissed or anything in a while, I mean as far as I'm concerned we're friends aren't we?" _

_Troy's face fell a little and he looked away from her. "Yeah, friends."_

"_We're just friends, why mess that up?" Gabriella said trying really hard to get that over and around the rock in her throat._

"_Right," Troy said nodded his head, "I mean besides Sharpay is cool, she always busy with something or another but she can be really, nice at times." Troy said with dimmed smile._

"_Am I nice?" Gabriella asked grabbing her notebook off the table and beginning to write it in it. Not wanting to look Troy in the eye. _

"_As nice as the girl next store can be." he said with a smile._

Gabriella let out a sigh as she rang up some items for a woman buying gardening supply. She was so stupid back then, thinking she had a chance with Troy Bolton. She was one thing and one thing only, and easy fling. Just because it resulted in a son didn't mean it changed the past.

Just then she heard a voice and Gabriella looked up to see Jack standing behind the woman in line. "Howdy."

"Hey Jack," Gabriella said softly. "What's up?"

"Me and the wife have been thinking of selling our jam here." He said placing a box on the counter. "Ernie already has jam in his store, plus he rarely has room for the display but your store would have plenty of room." Jack said looking around.

"Are you guys sure?" Gabriella said looking inside the box and feeling her heart warm from the idea. "I love to sell it here."

"Good, because we really would like to do our business here instead, this way it stays in the family."

There was that word again. "Jack," Gabriella shook her head as she began to protest.

"Gabriella, you're the mother of our grandson, our only grandson. We want you to be taken care of and we want to stay in your lives." He said with a smile.

Gabriella was quiet for a moment, and then she nodded unable to speak her gratitude.

"While we're at it, I had a couple other questions." Jack said leaning on the counter, "Not that we're trying to impose."

"None at all, you guys are helping me more than imposing," Gabriella laughed a little. "I feel like I'm the one imposing." Coming into their lives so suddenly, revealing a grandson, unleashing reporters and havoc on them.

"Well, it's just that I've been thinking." Jack said with a look of concern. "I have a few handy man jobs and it gets harder and harder out there when it comes down to supply for my guys." Jack said pulling a card out of his shirt pocket and handing it to Gabriella. "I figured maybe we can work something out and I can switch over to you, and keep my supply coming from the store. I'd pay for it of course but we would be almost like partners in way."

Gabriella let out sigh as she nodded. "I'd love to work with you. It would be no problem at all." Solid income for the store, things that would guarantee she could at least pay the bills and start paying Troy back.

"Great," Jack leaned over and offered Gabriella a handshake and she pulled him in for a hug.

"Thank you so much,"

Jack laughed a little as he came away from the hug. "I can see why Troy likes you, I'm just relieved your nothing like that pink bride from hell." He said with a chuckle.

Gabriella straightened a bit, did Troy not tell them about their argument? Was it not clear they we're on speaking terms. "Yeah, I guess so,"

"Well I have to get going, I'll bring the paperwork by tomorrow and we can sign a contract." He said with wink.

Gabriella paused "Wait before you go," Gabriella reached into her apron. "It's an invite to Jake's tenth birthday, it's Danny Phantom themed."

"Who the hell is Danny Phantom?" his brow popped up and he looked at the invite.

Gabriella chuckled as the puzzled expression on Jack's face reminded her of Troy. "It's okay not many people know who he is,"

"Right," Jack looked back at Gabriella and nodded. "What channel is he on?"

"Nickelodeon," Gabriella smiled as she watched him leave the store, upon his exit another familiar face came in. "Gee oh my am I popular these days."

"Hey, heard about my sister's visit, thought I'd come over and apologize," Ryan said as he slowly walking towards the front of the counter.

"No need, she did me a favor," Gabriella passed a rag to the counter and then looked up at Ryan. "How do you stay normal?"

"What do you mean?"

Gabriella stepped out from the counter and let out a sigh as she rolled her head a little. "I mean your sister is a bitch and your brother in law is an-"

"Ex-brother in law." Ryan corrected holding up a finger.

"Whatever?" Gabriella rolled her eyes as she walked over to a wall and began shorting things out. "He's just,"

"The father of your son?" he said looking at Gabriella with worried expression. "Surprised Martha kept that from me actually."

Gabriella expression changed, "Oh, I am so sorry please don't blame Martha I begged her not to tell anyone." The last thing she wanted was to create problems in Martha's marriage.

"I figured," he paused looking back at the front door then back at her "News like that just isn't privileged." Ryan said looking at her then the floor, "So what do you mean by she did you a favor?"

"She just said some things I needed to hear," Gabriella looked back at the shelves. "Troy thinks that money and power fixes everything and it may seem like it at first because he's a big basketball star now but that's not why I fell in love with him and it's not who I fell in love with and I just feel like being with him now is nothing like being with him then. When I fell in love which I'm beginning to think was a crush he was more … he was just different."

"Martha said you were happy before Sharpay showed up." Ryan said tilting his head, "She's my sister and I love her but no doubt about it she's bitter."

"And I'm fine,"

"Gabriella," Ryan said with a smirk. "Come on, seems to me you and Troy have things to work out. Things that go way beyond loving or liking each other, you have a kid."

"Their worked out." Gabriella said shook her head.

"Fine whatever, Martha said to talk with you, not force you," Ryan threw his hands up and looked around the shop then at the box on the counter top. "You sell Mrs. Bolton's jam now?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yes, I mean she's bringing it here now, I guess."

"So being hire to the Bolton thrown actually helps." Ryan said tapping the box.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at Ryan, "Excuse you?"

"Why didn't you come to me if you needed help?" Ryan said with shrug, "I have a trust fund, I have people I know, why get yourself into this much trouble that you need him to bail you out?"

"Oh my god, really?" Gabriella rolled her eyes. "How many people know about my financial problems?"

"Sharpay left all her paperwork on my kitchen table, I was curious."

"Yeah well just don't tell anyone." Gabriella said looking at him with an annoyed expression. "God ever since he got here it's been nothing but lack of privacy."

"Don't you mean since Roger sold you out?" Ryan said arching a brow. "Or are you blaming Troy for that too."

Gabriella placed her hands on her hips. "What are you a L.A. Lakers cheerleader in another life? Maybe you should go,"

"Just saying,"

"And I'm just saying." Gabriella said harsher than she intended.


	25. Chapter 25

Troy looked at the paper work in front of him, "So are you coming to Jake's Birthday party?" he asked looking over the fine print.

"I don't know, are we allowed too?" Taylor said typing into her black berry.

"Did it ever occur to you that you could put that little device down for two minutes?" Troy said looking up at her and lurching forward to yank it from her grasp.

"What?" Taylor looked at him blankly.

"You're a workaholic," Troy popped out the battery and set it aside.

"You can only do that because you're my boss, because if you were anyone else I'd kill you." She said crossing her arms.

"Thank you for the kindness." Troy looked at his paper work and then up at her, "I don't want to sign these."

"What do you mean you don't want to sign them, Troy if you want to go on with your life you have to sign the releases and reinstatements and consent forms." Taylor leaned back in her chair. "Troy what is it really?"

"I want to stay here," Troy said looking up at Taylor, "I made the mistake by leaving once, I don't intend to repeat the same stupid mistake."

"This is about her isn't it." Taylor said leaning forward. "Troy she kicked you out of the house she literally said get out and that she wants nothing to do with you, do you like being miserable?"

"No which is why I can't sign these," he said with a sigh, "What are you and Chad going to do after this is over."

"I don't know he wants to open up a practice." She shrugged, "I guess if you don't need me then I'll be helping him out and managing his affairs till we are stable."

Troy was silent for a moment, "Are you guys looking to stay here?"

Taylor narrowed her eyes. "Troy what is going on in that head of yours?"

"I could help you out," Troy said leaning forward.

"And quit your job as an L.A. Lakers basketball player?" Taylor shook her head.

"You guys would need a trainer; you'd need money to start up, extra help, a reputation, a little publicity even?" Troy said arching a brow. "Come on I could stay here close to Jake and I could use the money from selling my penthouse to by a small space out here."

"Troy, that's a lot," Taylor said looking at the papers, "Are you sure this isn't because of Gabriella?"

"I'll admit she's a good motivator but, no this is something I want to do,"

"We have to bring this up to Chad, but I really thinking you're making a dumb move, you like to throw your power around and giving up this job and this world," Taylor said waving towards the paper in front of him. "Power leaves when it does."

"I've always had power, I'm a people person, I naturally get others to do what I want." Troy said sitting back in his chair.

"Even people like Gabriella?" Taylor said with a smirk.

Troy looked back at the paper work then back up at Taylor thoughts click around in his brain, was that the key to this puzzle. Surrendering control? He already let her call all the shots? She decided on the deal she decided when he would leave. Troy was quiet as he thought over it in detail were those the only two things he'd given her a choice on?

Gabriella took some things off the shelves as she put them into a box for shipping. The bell sounded and she looked up in the mirror hanging from the corner to see who had come into the store.

"I know you're here the sign in the window says open," Sharpay said as she looked around took a step further into the store. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a pink shall over her white tang top and tan pants.

"Some things never change," Gabriella said casting her task at hand off to the side as she came out into the opening of the store.

"Is Troy here?" Sharpay said looking at Gabriella now.

"No," Gabriella said crossing her arms, "This is my store he has nothing to do with it so you can stop assuming he's here."

"But he does have everything to do with you," Sharpay said holding a notebook and pen in her hand. "I wanted to ask you a few questions."

"About?"

"Troy, Jake, the whole fiasco," Sharpay said opening her notebook. "It's for my tell all book."

"Well I won't be telling you anything," Gabriella said turning around. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Funny but I'm not leave that easily, my readers want the truth and that's why I'm writing this book." Sharpay said following Gabriella into the aisle.

"Oh please, I know why this book is important to you," Gabriella said turning around to look back at Sharpay. "You don't want to be forgotten."

Sharpay was quiet as they both let the truth settle in the air. Sharpay put her note book in her bag and rolled her eyes, she looked like she was about to leave.

"You we're married to him for a long time, you were there when he won championships, when he got famous, you were there for all of it and you mattered." Gabriella paused, "you still do," she narrowed her eyes. "Despite how annoying you are,"

Sharpay let out a laugh, "I never mattered," she shrugged her shoulders. "I was just at the right place with the right reputation." Sharpay looked at Gabriella with a small smile. "I knew he loved you, I knew if he was going to stay here he was going to end up with you, I'm not as stupid as I look."

"You knew?" Gabriella crossed her arms as she tilted her head in interest.

"I got suspicious one day during a free period we use to make out in the auditorium during free period all the time before you came along, well that day he never showed up so I went looking for him, I was on my way to the gym, I just assumed he lost track of time."

_Sharpay walked down the hall her heals clicking on the tile was she made her way to the gym. The sound of laughter caught her attention from one of the science labs. Troy voice in the distance pulled her not to the gym but the science lab. Quietly she stood in the doorway secretly._

"_You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Gabriella voice giggled as she looked up at him. She was sitting at the table with a lot paper work in front of her. "How much did you study?"_

"_Do you ever not study?" Troy asked leaning on the table and messing with a pen._

"_You don't get anywhere by procrastinating," Gabriella said plucking the pen from him. "Don't you have somewhere to be Troy?"_

"_What sick of me so soon?"_

_Sharpay leaned into the room a little further ready to make her present known. _

"_Troy I already told you, nothing is going to happen between us," She said beginning to put some of her book away. "You're in a relationship with Sharpay and I'm not your type." _

_Sharpay ducked back into the doorway looking in to watch Troy watching Gabriella pack up._

"_Define my type?" Troy said picking up one of her note books._

"_Blonde, 5'6, goes by the name Sharpay," Gabriella smirked as she yanked the notebook from him. "Seriously, this isn't happening you can just move on to the next doe eyed sleeping beauty this one already awake," Gabriella zipped her book bag shut._

"_I never said I was prince charming," Troy placed a hand on top of hers and the room went quiet. "Gabriella the other day when I kissed you it wasn't because you were a girl in my living room and I could get away with it." _

"_Wasn't it?" Gabriella looked down at her hand his hand still holding on to it._

"_Kissing you is like drinking salted water. I took a drink in temptation, and the thirst only increased. I've never felt that way about anyone, not even Sharpay." _

_Sharpay pulled back from the door closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. _

"_You kissed me, and I'm sorry if you felt something but it was just a kiss, a small stolen kiss." Gabriella pulled her hand away "I didn't kiss you," Gabriella got up and Sharpay ducked into the hallway._

"_Stolen kisses require an accomplice," He said as she walked out of the room. _

_Sharpay stood there in the corner hiding as Troy slammed his hand down on the wall. She flinched staying tucked away as she watched him walk down the hall way towards the gym. Her stomach turning her ears popping and suddenly she felt the warm moist tear fall from her chin and onto her pink shirt. _

"After that things never really felt the same, he never kissed me the same he never looked at me the same," Sharpay let out a sigh, "I think what hurt the most was that he was with me for so long and he never felt even half of the love that he felt for you for me."

"He didn't love me," Gabriella said with a shrug.

"No, he adored you," Sharpay said looking at Gabriella with annoyance. "The look on his face that day in the hall way, the day when he ended it, he didn't even try to hide the fact that he was upset I was so annoyed, I wanted your head on a stick if I could."

"You were there." Gabriella gulped as she arched her neck a bit to let lose some tension.

"Of course I was, the moment I noticed you were watching us from down the hall I knew something was up. I could tell by the way his eyes kept darting around, he was watching you as much as you were watching him." Sharpay shrugged her shoulders. "I've never seen him so mixed up about anything but he was under a lot of stress with his dad wanting him to go to college, coach wanting the championship, and him trying to pass his classes just to stay on the team, it always felt like if one thing fell out of place then he'd lose everything." Sharpay narrowed his eyes as she thought back to the day.

Gabriella uncrossed her arms as the demeanor between them shifted. "If you knew why didn't you say something?"

"We were talking that morning about our college choices, I told him I was going to L.A. too." She shook her head. "I knew I was on the brink of losing him, I was waiting for him to break it off, I mean after a while I just thought you both got over it." Sharpay sniffled a little. "Should have known better than that, the way he watched you in class. It was tearing him up inside to make that choice but I wasn't going to make it any easier, hell I just wanted to win."

"Well you did," Gabriella said in a low voice as she held her own emotions in check.

"Half a heart" Sharpay said as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "It wasn't easy being married to man who already fell in love with someone else."

Gabriella let out a sigh as she looked across the aisle. "So now what do we do?" Gabriella said looking back at Sharpay.

"I didn't mean all that stuff I said before, about Troy not fitting in or wanting the small town life." Sharpay shrugged her shoulders. "Troy misses this place more than even he likes to admit."

Gabriella shook her head "I don't know about that,"

"I do," Sharpay said looking at Gabriella, "He wanted to be a daddy so bad." Sharpay wiped her eye. "I didn't have the heart to tell him I didn't want any kids."

"Troy's doctor never said he was infertile did he?" Gabriella asked watching as Sharpay sniffled again.

"No, I paid him to tell that to him, figure it would get him to stop trying and leave me alone." Sharpay looked up at Gabriella and they both stood there in the quiet. "What are we suppose to do now?"

"I wish I knew?" Gabriella said walked back to the front of the store and Sharpay followed. "You're a talented woman, what happened to your career?" Gabriella asked.

"I wish I knew," Sharpay looked up at Gabriella as she got behind the service counter.

"Your hoping this book deal gets you in aren't you?" Gabriella asked picking at the counter top and slowly looking back at Sharpay.

"Does it make me evil?" Sharpay asked wiping her nose a little.

"No," Gabriella stood up straighter, "But do you really want this to be your big break, do you really want this book to be what you are." Gabriella looked at the windows outside to the people passing by, the setting sun. Gabriella felt a tingle inside of her and she looked back at Sharpay. "Don't settle for his shadow when you have your own spotlight."

Sharpay was quiet as she too looked out into the street. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"Why have you let others lead the way when you and I both know that your Sharpay Evans your name belongs in lights?" Gabriella let out a sigh and Sharpay stood up a little straighter.

"You're right," Sharpay said placing her hand on the counter. "I have something inside me, I have a voice, good looks and I know people."

Gabriella smiled as the woman she remember from High school stood in front of her, her gold locks shining with perfection her eyes wide with the idea of her own fame. Gabriella let out a sigh of relief, "See you can do this without the book."

"I should be in New York, I should be talking to casting directors, I should be in the studio practicing."

"New York?" Gabriella smiled as a little, people where always traveling this way or that to fulfill their dreams, she could never understand why.

"It's always been my dream to do Broadway." Sharpay said a gleam in her eye. "It was what I wanted to do before I thought I wanted to be a basketball stars housewife. Which I totally suck at,"

Gabriella giggled, "See, there's more to you than that,"

Sharpay leaned over the counter to Gabriella and pulled her in for a hug. Gabriella who was lost with what to do stood there with her arms open, slowly she let them rest on Sharpay and she smiled. This was the woman she was so afraid of, the one she thought was so much better than she was? Gabriella pulled back as Sharpay did the same. "Thanks for the pep talk Gabriella, you'll be happy to know I give you my blessings."

Gabriella was about to say something and then thought better of it. "No problem at all,"

The door opened and both women turned to see Troy entering the store. "Since when do you two hug?"

"We're fine," Sharpay smiled and reached into her bag pulling out the notebook from before. "Here, this is everything from the book, I won't be needing it anymore."

Troy took the notebook and then looked over at Gabriella with a raised brow. "I don't get it, what just happened?"

"Gabriella here as more common sense than you do." Sharpay said adjusting her purse back on her arm. "I have to go and book a flight for New York."

"New York?" Troy watched as Sharpay walked past him and out the door. "Alright what did you do?" he said turning back to Gabriella.

"She just needed someone to talk too." Gabriella shrugged then came out from behind the counter to return to her work. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured I'd stop by see if you needed anything for the party?" he said flipping though the notebook.

"Nope, you can go." She said using the tape to seal the box.

Troy looked up at her, she had her hair braided back and her overalls hanging on her frame as she stood there writing something down on the box. She was beautiful, surrounded with nothing but warmth and happiness. "Alright," he said not wanting to leave and knowing he couldn't stay, "hey, is it okay if I take Jake out for ice cream?"

"As long as he's back before 8:30," she said not looking up at him.

Troy nodded and then he reached into his back pocket and left the object on the shelf.

Gabriella didn't look up again until she heard the bell from the door. Shifting her glaze to where he was standing she noticed an orange wild flower placed on the shelf. A small smile came to her lips unwillingly despite her best effort to smother it. Walking over she lifted it from the shelf and smelled it. The fresh scent was as alluring as its color was lustful. Gabriella let out sigh, now she even more confused then she'd ever been.


	26. Chapter 26

Kids were running rapid through the barn, Troy smiled as he dogged and ducked two little girls running by their hair bouncing behind them. Looking around the room he spotted Jake sitting down next to Frankie they were talking about something. "Hey Jakester and the Frankster what's up?"

"Troy you came," Jake looked up at him and jumped from his seat racing over.

"What did I not R.S.V.P?" Troy said with a laugh as he looked down at Jake and wrapped an arm around him. "Here you go got you a birthday gift."

"Can I open it," Jake looked up at Troy then back to his mother who was watching them.

"No but you can put it on the table with the others?" Gabriella said as clasped her hands together.

"Alright," Jake's shoulders slumped and he walked over to the table to put his gift with the others.

"Gabriella," Troy said with a small nod. He wasn't going to argue with her, he wasn't going to take a conversation any further than she would let him.

"Troy," she nodded in return.

After a moment of eye contact she turned around and head in an opposite direction leaving Troy and Frankie looking at the cake enclosed in a plastic cover so no one would touch it. "So great party huh?" Troy said looking down at Frankie.

"My mom hired a clown when I turned ten." Frankie said rolling his eyes. "There's nothing to do here."

"Right," Troy nodded and looked around at the adults talking and the little ones running around. The older kids were walking around sitting at tables or holding up walls. "I see what you mean," Troy chuckled a bit.

"Troy," Ryan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryan, fancy meeting you here,"

"Was about to say the same about you, seems we've been not so in touch. Which is odd seeing that we're family?" Ryan said with a small smirk. He looked every bit as miserable as Gabriella did that day in the shop, Ryan made a mental note to be thankful him and Martha were anything but this complicated.

"Sorry about that," Troy said with a shrug, "My mind has been elsewhere,"

"Yeah like on a 5'2 brunette mother." Ryan said hold his hand up to about Gabriella height. "You know the one that we both know you're head over heels for and has the power to make you stupid."

"Any word from your sister?" Troy asked shoving his hand in his pockets choosing to ignore that last statement.

"She's on a plane set to land in four more hours, she says she going to get a gig on Broadway." Ryan said with a shrug, "Says Gabriella did her a favor."

"Funny," Troy said looking out into the crowd of people.

"You don't know how much," Ryan said with a smirk. "So planning on sticking around I hear?"

"I plan to be around for my son." Troy said glancing over at Jake who was talking to another kid his age. "Be a father to him and make sure he gets all the things he needs."

"Did you make peace with the misses?" Ryan said nudging him a bit.

Troy let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, there are too many things going on between us, some of them I just don't see us getting past." Troy looked over to Gabriella was talking to another man and Kelsi.

"Ye of little faith," Ryan said with shrug. "It's a law of physics, stick two people in a room long enough and they'll either talk out the issues or fuck like rabbits."

Troy crossed his arms, as he thought about that statement before pushing it out of his mind. "I just think it's better if I didn't mess things up anymore."

As if a life saver Martha appeared saving him from having to keep the conversation going."Hey Troy," Martha said with a smile, "My husband being good?"

"Very," Troy nodded.

"Gabriella said she needed help with the cake why don't you just go see if she's alright." Martha said waving as Kelsi and Jason walked over.

"Yeah she asked us to send you back there." Kelsi smirked as she leaned on Jason.

"Alright," Troy made his way to the back and Ryan looked at the three of them.

Once Troy was out of ear shot Ryan held up a finger and shook at both woman, "She didn't say anything did she?" Ryan said as he placed an arm around Martha and pulled her closer.

"No," Martha and Kelsi said with a giggle.

Troy pushed the door open to the back, "They said you needed my help?" he said rolling up his sleeves. He needed to get this done quick and painless.

Gabriella stood over the caked and looked up at him with a questioning look. "I didn't,"

Troy paused as he stood there before her. "Right," he said rolling his eyes and let out a sigh, "That should have been obvious."

Gabriella let out a small giggle, "It's fine, look while your back here I have a few things I want to talk about."

"Tell me all about it," Troy said pulling up one of the stools to the table and looking at the cake. "That's supposed to be Danny Phantom?" he said looking at the cake it was odd shaped boy with D on his chest and green hair, nothing like the cartoon but telling of just how much adults were out of touch with children.

"Not many people know who that is around here, I'm sure you could have flown in something bigger and gander." Gabriella said with a sigh as she looked away from the cake. Probably could flown in the characters themselves or had Jake drawn into an episode. Gabriella bit her lip, there were so many things he could give him that she couldn't.

"Hey," Troy said with a frown, Gabriella turned back to him and he smiled. "It's the best cake I ever seen," had he really made her feel that insignificant, as if he was trying to constantly out do her. He loved her he wanted to be with her, he wanted her to trust him, the last thing he wanted was for the raising of their son to be some sort of pissing contest.

Gabriella lips pulled into a small smile as she looked at the cake then at him, "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." Unless she meant to insinuate that he was asshole who always had something to say about anything she did and a way to correct it.

Troy smiled and let out a sigh, "Its fine I probably had that one coming?"

Well that took all the fun out of insulting him. Gabriella looked around the back room, what was the point in making him feel like shit if he was accepting that he was indeed shit. "No, you didn't, I mean you just-" Gabriella paused, "I mean you just, things come so easy for you and it's annoying." Was that really what she wanted to say or did she want to complain about the fact that he sexually gave her the best sex of her life and now she was going to have to go back to Bob while he found someone else and had amazing sex.

Troy chuckled as he leaned back on the stool a little. "Are you kidding me?" Troy held out a hand, "Nothing in life has been easy for the last 10 years. It's always a fight." Troy rolled his eyes secretly yanking them away from the curve of her neck, he wanted to cover it in cake frosting and slowly lick it off her skin. "I wanted to be with you damn it, but you kept telling me I was with Sharpay, you even do it now, I've made mistakes and I've done some things I can't even stand to think of but it's impossible to move forward when you're standing there like a brick wall."

"I find that hard to believe?" Gabriella said pulling the candle out of the box with a little force. She was not a brick wall, she was god damn soft cushion compared to a brick wall, "If I'm a brick wall it's because you made me build it."

"Fair enough," Troy said holding out his hands. He didn't want to fight with her. "It's just that I've always had to prove myself to someone, everyone thinks what I do comes so easy but it takes a lot of work and training." Troy said with a shrug. "I make a lot of sacrifices but looking back I wouldn't change anything, and because of that I'm an asshole."

Gabriella tilted her head to the left as she put the candles in. "No regrets?" was he finally just accepting that he was overjoyed to get out of that situation. That soon he'd be on some beach with a medically altered human Barbie doll sipping margarita's and living it up.

"If I'd stayed what kind of life would I have had to offer you, what if anything did I have going for me if not that stupid basketball scholarship." Troy said a little annoyed with himself, it always came back to this argument about him leaving or staying. "Getting on that plane will always be the one thing I wish I could re-do but regretting it isn't going to get me anywhere. It sure as hell isn't getting us anywhere." Troy looked up to see her offering a few candles and he took the candles.

Gabriella stared at him and took a deep breath, it wasn't exactly what she was expecting him to say, but then again she didn't see him saying anything she thought he would. Why couldn't he ever see that there was so much more to him than that, that maybe his love and smile were the only things she needed to get by on? Why did it always have to come back to him getting on that stupid plane? "I think you had more to offer than you think?"

"Did I?" Troy said looking at her with concern, "Because I have so much to offer now?" Troy shrugged, it seemed like everything he had to offer wasn't good enough. "Because at the time I felt like I was just giving you false hope."

"You're the only person who underestimated you," Gabriella said with a smile. "I loved you then, I still love you but I don't want to lose myself, I spent the last 9 years playing both sides of the parenting fence and being this super mom/daughter, it was my job it was who I was but then you came along and Roger did what he did," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "I was never that girl, I've always been the one that everyone overlooked now I have guys camped out by my car in the bushes to get a picture." She said putting in a few candles.

"Well, as of right now I promise to take a step back and let you handle things on your own," Troy said watching her poke holes into the cake with the candles. It hurt too much to be close to her and not touch her. To see her hands and not grab them and pull them to his lips so he could feel the warmth of her touch and kiss each finger tip. "My ankles finally better,"

"So when do you leave?" Gabriella said looking up at him. It was a question on her mind since he first arrived and during the course of their time together her expectations of what she would feel when he confirmed her fear would change. It was like an emotional roller coaster, always feeling her stomach in mid flight or her heart pounding because he was looking at her. Like he was now, his blue eyes held a secret sparkle just for her and she could see it every time their eyes locked.

"I leave on Tuesday; I have some things I have to handle personally." Troy said with a frown. "It's not as easy as one might think it is to just start over."

"So what about Jake?" Gabriella said, she could feel the disappointment settling over her as he confirmed what she knew all this time. Even though it was now said and hanging out there between them Gabriella wished it wasn't true.

"He'll be fine, it's only a couple of days," Troy said hooking is pinky to scoop up some of the grey frosting on the side. It was so tempting to just lean over the table and cover her that one spot he secretly knew drove her crazy and then lick it clean.

There was something in his eyes as he sat there on pause the frosting on his finger tip, she could sense the air in the room get hotter and her neck began to tingle as his eyes lingered on it, "Couple of days?" Gabriella said clinging to the conversation and not the fantasies welling up in the back of her mind.

Troy looked away, "Yeah, I have to meet with the people who are selling my place, sign some paperwork and do a press conference." Troy said bringing the frosting to his lips. "I should be back in a week or so." Troy groaned in pleasure and then looked up at Gabriella who was looking at him with a shocked face. "What?"

"You're really going to stay?" Gabriella asked feeling all the forces inside her secretly throw up their hands in joys.

"He's my son," Troy said with a shrug. "I missed out on nine years and he's already 10," Troy said motioning toward the cake. "Truth is you better get use to co-hosting these things." Troy stood up and went to grab the cake.

"What about us?" Gabriella said getting on her tip toes for a moment and then back down.

Troy shrugged, "Seriously you hid my son from me for nine years and I walked out on you nine years ago, we have issues that are so deep in the closet their finding next year's Christmas presents."

Gabriella giggled and she felt a tug at her heart when his eyes light up. "What are you going to do for work?"

Troy lifted the cake and turned slowly to the doors, "Oh Chad and Taylor are opening this small little practice, I'm going to take some classes learn a little bit of rehabilitation therapy and jump in as a physical trainer."

Gabriella nodded, "Sound like you been thinking about this a lot." She said looking at him then the cake.

"Can you get the door for me please," Troy said adjusting his hold on the cake. "Dad with a cake coming through,"

She been so caught up in new thoughts and fantasies that Gabriella jerked in surprise at his request, "Oh yeah," she said scrambling around him to get the door.

"Thanks," he said walking through the doors and out to where everyone was clapping for the birthday boy.

Gabriella hung back for a moment watching as Jake ran up to Troy a smile on his face. There was no doubt in her mind Troy was going to be a wonderful father, he was great at almost everything he touched. Gabriella smile wavered a bit, she missed him. She couldn't help the feeling knowing that he was just outside her reach and wanting to be held so bad. It was like forgetting to breathe, like he took all the air in the room when he left it. Gabriella felt sadness simmer inside her, so this was how it ended? He forever be in her reach but out of touch. Jake and Troy looked back at her calling to her to come join them, her heart warmed and she pushed herself off the door walking towards them.


	27. Chapter 27

Three weeks had gone by, the summer was coming, a scary thought seeing as how the heat seemed to be just settling into a bearable temperature. Gabriella was home for the day sitting at her kitchen table she was looking at letter she got in the mail from Sharpay. She was finally in a Broadway production, starting off small but she was happy she was doing it. Gabriella smiled to herself and folded the letter sticking it back in the envelope.

The doorbell rang and Gabriella got up, placing the letter on top of the fridge. Walking over to the door she looked down at her yellow shorts and pink tang top and decided she was decent. Pulling the door open she came face to face with Troy.

"Hey," he said letting his eyes drop down and then sweep back up. "Jake here?"

"No, he's out with Frankie they were going down to the lake to go worm hunting for that fishing trip with your dad." She said with a cringe, "Bugs freak me out." Gabriella paused but she was free and she'd be thrilled to find a worm all on her own. Leaning on the door frame she smiled at him.

"Oh," he said with a small chuckle. "Well give him this when he comes back," Troy handed her a small container, "Dad wanted me to drop off this tackle box, it has some stuff in it nothing of the bug species I promise."

"Thanks," Gabriella took the box and then paused, there had to be something she could say, anything to maybe make him stay a little longer. "Hey the garbage disposals has been acting up a little do you mind taking a look for me?"

Troy paused and his eye brow raised, "I could," he said leaning forward then back, "I mean sure," seemed like a lot of things in the house required his attention just last week it was the toilet bowl's tank and the week before that the ice maker. Troy wasn't that stupid he knew something was up, ever since he got back from L.A. he busy working on the new practice with Chad or apartment hunting. Things with Jake had gotten easier; they talked on the phone, went out for pizza and played video games. Things with Gabriella seemed to get stranger, like she wanted something from him but refused to ask for it.

"Thanks," Gabriella step aside to let him in, she'd admitted to Kelsi and Martha that she kept almost hoping something around the house would break so he could come in and take a look. However the only thing she really wanted him for had nothing to do with the house and everything to do with the bed. Gabriella shut the door and followed him into the kitchen, it had been a while since the last time she saw him, about a week or so, maybe nine days. She watched as he bent down to open the cabinets under the sink.

"So any idea what's wrong with it?" Troy asked reaching his hand in to undo the pipe.

"Not a clue?" Gabriella smirked as she watched his arm flex, he was like a walking sexual aphrodisiac, his arms and hands seemed to be memorizing even if he was just opening a jar. Pulling at her hair clip she shook her hair out and let fall over her shoulders. She felt like a slut for luring him in here, attempting to fulfill some handyman fantasy, knowing damn well if anything broke she was capable of fixing it herself.

Troy took the container for the disposal out and examined it. "Gabriella this looks fine?" he said tilting it to check for any stuck debris that might be inside.

Gabriella scratched her head, "Sorry it just, I mean it seemed funny this morning?" Gabriella said trying her best to fake the sincere sound in her voice. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take, "How's the apartment hunting going?" she asked leaning on the counter a little more.

Troy arched his brow as he looked up at her and then at the disposal piece, "It's slow," Troy said giving up and deciding to just put the container back in.

Gabriella bit her lip to keep from laughing at the confusion on his face, she felt so evil for lying to him. "How about the practice, is it everything you guys imaged?"

Troy arm flex as he tighten the pipe, "It's coming along, we been working with a decorator to create a peaceful environment, just hope she doesn't paint the whole damn thing white." Troy said getting up and closing the cabinets. "As much as I'm paying her she better come up with a color scheme at least."

Troy turned on the water to wash his hands. Now there was an idea, "speaking of paint," Gabriella said moving more in his way, "I was thinking about painting my bedroom, it's been a while since it's been painted last."

"Oh yeah," Troy said reaching around her to grab a towel, the fact that his arm brushed against hers made her inside quiver for attention.

"Yes, I mean its peach and that's fine and all but I was thinking about a nice green," she said throwing out any color. Come on already the Troy she knew from six weeks ago would have already lifted her on top of this counter top and fucked her brains out.

"Greens a bit odd, why not like a cream or light purple," Troy suggested wiping his hands and keeping his eyes off her chest which seemed to be busting out of her shirt a little more than usual.

"I want it to be comfortable," Gabriella paused letting her voice slow down, "you know for a man, in case I have company,"

Troy body jerked in response and he turned away from her tossing the towel away in the trash. "So your dating," That was rich, here he was thinking there might be hope because he was making progress and she was planning to change her bedroom to accommodate some guy she was planning to bring around.

"Not much," she said with a shrug, a little overjoyed at his reaction. Lord forgive her for torturing him this way.

"What are you telling Jake?" he said turning back around to her, "I mean I assume you're not just bringing anyone around." This was his fault, if he hadn't ripped her close off she wouldn't be searching for sex, she'd be still dating that stupid vibrator in her nightstand.

"I haven't told him anything yet," Gabriella said with a shrug, "No need too, it's not even that serious yet."

"Well I better get going," Troy said taking a step back, "Tell Jake I came by," turning around he walked towards the door.

"Troy?" Gabriella panicked and jumped up a little at the idea of him leaving.

"Yes," he said turning around.

"So," Gabriella paused. "You want to help me paint my room?"

Troy mouth opened and he shut it quickly, she wanted him to paint a room so she could have wild crazy sex with someone else. That's what all this was about her seeking the okay that she was ready to date other guys and bring them home. There were limits to how much a man could take and he was already running on a full tank. His eyes looked down at her bare feet which led up to her bare legs and disappeared into her yellow shorts. Troy looked off to the side refusing to tease himself anymore. "Gabriella I don't if I can help you paint your room, this is getting weird and I'd just prefer it if I could move on and get a little space."

"Space?" Gabriella said with harsh voice, harsher than she intended. She was beyond sexually frustrated and pushing right into downright horny. Seriously what did a girl have to do to get a man like Troy to get the hint!

"Yeah, I mean if we're going to move onto seeing other people," he said lifting his hands in surrender. "I really don't think I'm ready for that, personally because the very idea of you with another man makes me think about getting a gun."

Gabriella bit her lip with excitement, "Why a gun?"

"So I can shoot him," Troy said without hesitation, "Just the thought of him holding your hand turns my stomach and I don't even know who the fuck this guy is?"

Gabriella pushed herself away the counter and towards him, "I'm sorry you feel that way?" question is what are you going to do about it? She thought as she shifted her weight from one foot to another in front of him, she was so tiny in comparison. Her body was so feminine compare to his manly shape and muscles. "Maybe we should just-"

"Let it go," Troy said letting out a breath, "I know,"

No he didn't know.

"I'll see you tomorrow; I should be here around 3 to pick up Jake." Troy said turning around to leave, Gabriella stood still in the kitchen listening for the front door to close. When it did she let out a frustrated sigh and stormed off to her bedroom.


	28. Chapter 28

"Trust me other than cover my naked body in chocolate and lay on the kitchen counter I did everything!" Gabriella said in frustration leaning over to grab her coffee mug. She'd decided to venture out to the dinner with the girls while Troy and the boys went on the fishing trip.

"Really," Kelsi laughed as she placed her cup down, "Troy didn't take the bait?"

"He thinks I'm screwing someone else," Gabriella said bringing the coffee cup up to her lips.

"I can't believe men can be that dense," Martha said leaning over to place a hand on Kelsi stomach, "How's the baby?"

"She's alright," Kelsi said looking over at Martha, "Lot of morning sickness, however it seems to last all freaking day long so I'm not sure why it's morning sickness."

"Try saltine crackers," Gabriella said putting her coffee down.

"Wish it was that simple to solve your problem," Martha said sitting back up. "Why the sudden change of heart anyway, I mean you were against sleeping with him at first, then you did, and swore you'd never do it again now your breaking things just to play handyman?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I can't get him out of my mind, I wake up in the middle of night feeling lonely and all I want to do is call him but I can't bring myself to just say, I was guarded and stupid and blaming him for something he didn't have control over." Gabriella said looking down at her coffee. "I know it's stupid but he has changed and he wants to be there for Jake and just being so close is like having chocolate you can't eat." Gabriella let out a huff of air, "Just listening to myself makes my stomach cringe."

"Well Troy thinks you have issues remember?" Kelsi said with a shrug, "All that fighting you two did, blaming him for getting on that plane."

"Which you had every right to be upset about," Martha said nodding her head with kelsi.

"Not entirely," Gabriella placed both hands around her coffee mug, "I mean he didn't know I was pregnant and it's not like I went out of my way to tell him, I mean once he ended it I just ran away, didn't even try to make it work or ask why it didn't"

"So you agree that you both carry some of that blame?" Kelsi said placing a hand on her stomach and watching as the waitress brought over the pie.

"Oh my god that looks good," Martha said watching the woman place the sliced around the table.

"The calories are already melting into my ass." Gabriella said with a wide eyed expression. "How do I expect a man to want to rip my clothes off if I'm constantly adding calories to my body."

"Oh please, talk about calories I ate a Twinkie yesterday and I swear I saw my own arm fat drupe mid bite." Kelsi said taking her fork and digging into her slice of pie, "its bad enough my boobs are sagging as they get bigger now I have arm fat."

"But you have a cute baby bump," Gabriella said leaning over the table to feel it. "And you have a glow."

"Because I'm sweating like woman going though the change of life," Kelsi said bringing the treat to her lips.

"I'm trying to get Ryan on a better diet," Martha said with a sigh, "Looks like I'm going to have to bite the bullet and go on one too." Martha shrugged and stabbed at the pie with hatred, "Why does everything bad for you taste so good,"

"Tell me about it," Gabriella said looking down at her own slice.

Troy sat back in the chair as he watched his son bait the hook.

"Did you know the jam is selling like hot cakes in the store?" Jack said helping Frankie cast the line.

"Blame that on my fiancé she's been spreading it on almost everything she eats." Chad said putting his feet up on the railing.

"I heard that!" Taylor said from the other side of the boat as she tanned in her bathing suit.

Troy chuckled and watched as Jack leaned over to help Jake cast his line as well. "Looking forward to the summer Jakester?"

"Kind of, I mean it's the first one without grandpa," Jake said watching his line fly out into the waters. "Grandpa use to take me camping, mom doesn't camp, or fish, or play soccer, or like bugs." Jake let out a sigh. "She's normally too busy to play video games with me."

"What do you guys normally do together?" Troy said leaning forward and placing his hands on Jake shoulders.

Jake thought for a moment and then he looked up at Troy squinting, "We go out for ice cream every Thursday," Jake with a sideways smile, "We also get pizza on Sundays and pie on Tuesdays."

"Sounds like a fun routine?" Troy said looking back at Jack with a smile. "I remember me and my dad had flapjack Saturday mornings, remember that dad?"

"Remember, I think we still have a stain on the ceiling from when you were 13," He laughed as he checked Frankie's life vest.

"Me and my dad play miniature golf sometimes," Frankie said with shrug, "It's boring."

Troy smiled as he looked back at Jake, "What else do you do with your mom?"

Jake shrugged, "We like watching scary movies, only afterwards I have to let her sleep in my room because she gets scared,"

"Does she now?" Troy smirked and got up to check his own line.

"We also play go fish and poker," Jake said tugging his line up a bit.

"You know how to play poker?" Chad said perking up.

"He's 10." Troy warned, Chad was a poker fiend once he got started it was hard to remind him it was only a game, not only was he competitive but he believe poker was a sport.

"Yeah, my grandpa taught me." Jake said looking back at Chad.

Jack smirked, "I sense a poker night in the future."

Chad let out a sigh, "So, Jake is your mother seeing anyone?"

"Chad?" Jack and Troy turned around in unison giving him a glare.

"What, we're all thinking it?"Chad said shrugging his shoulders.

Troy turned back to Jake, "never mind him,"

"I thought you were dating mom?" Jake asked looking up at Troy, "She talks about you a lot to her friends, once I overheard them saying that you had a keister that makes people want to dry hump."

The boat went quiet until Frankie spoke up, "What is that anyway?" Frankie asked.

Jack let out a laugh and so did Chad; Troy on the other hand could feel the red on his cheeks and the heat on his skin. Did she really think that about him? "It's nothing important."

Chad let out an even louder laugh and soon Troy heard his own chuckle as they all continued to fish. Troy patted Jake on the shoulder and smiled down at his son, _his son _of all the things he ever done that made him proud, he couldn't believe that he helped bring this smart amazing kid to the world.

"So are you getting back with Jake's mom?" Frankie said looking over his shoulder at Jake and Troy.

"Yeah remember you have dibs," Jake said looking up at Troy.

Jack turned around instantly, "Dibs?" Jack said arching a brow Troy's way.

Troy felt the heat coming to his skin again as Chad and his father glanced his way. "His words not mine I swear," he said trying to shrug it off.


	29. Chapter 29

Gabriella lay in the bath tub; two candles flickering on the sink counter top, her head softly laying on a washcloth. She watched as her hand pushed the bubbles around her fingers cutting though bubbles and water. It was late and Jake hadn't come home yet, Troy called to say they were running a little late so Gabriella took advantage of the time. Letting out a sigh she lifted her leg the sound of water dripping filling the quiet as she examine her café. After leaving the dinner she was cautious of her body, looking at every curve, maybe that's why Troy wasn't taking the bait? Gabriella dropped her leg and rolled her eyes. "This is ridiculous," she muttered as she closed her eyes and tilted her head.

Just there was a sound of the front door and Gabriella jerked up. She given Troy a key in case of emergencies, it was nice knowing he was around for emergencies. Gabriella smiled as she leaned forward and pulled the plug on the tub and stood up her body dripping with water as she reached for a towel. Stepping out of the tub she blew out the candles and walked out into the hall. "How was the fishing trip?" she said coming into the room to see Jake lugging a box.

"We caught four fishes mom," he said bringing it over for her to see.

"Oh wow that's gross," She said looking into the box. Four dead smelly fish stare up blankly at her and she did her best to fake a smile.

"Dad said he'd gut them and cook dinner," Jake jumped up and down with excitement then into the kitchen to put the box on the counter top.

"Jake make sure you wash up, you smell like the fish," Gabriella called as she looked back at Troy who was bringing things in and just shut the door.

"You don't mind that I promised him dinner do you?" Troy asked looking at her in the towel, her hair was pinned up in a sloppy bun, damp curls hung by her neck and he could only clench his hand to feel something other than lust when it came to the orange bath towel wrapped around her naked body.

"Not at all," Gabriella said with a shrug, "I'll just go put on some clothes."

Troy watched as she turned around to leave the room his insides begging him to follow his brain forbidding him to do anything but stay put. "Don't get dressed on my account," he mumbled more to himself then out loud once she was gone.

"Dad, are you coming?" Jake poked his head out of the kitchen and Troy let out a breath,

"You bet I am." He said making his feet move towards the kitchen and thinking of Gabriella in Eskimo clothes.

Gabriella came back into the kitchen after analyzing everything in her closet, she decided to go with a new tang top she got last week and a pair of shorts, simple yet revealing and comfortably appropriate for Jake's eyes.

"So then we just throw all this out because there really isn't much we can do with the guts that I'd be willing to eat," Troy said tying up a garbage bag, Jake and him both chuckled as they stood at the counter, "Ready to start seasoning?"

Gabriella smiled and took a seat at the kitchen table to watch them together, seemed like just yesterday she was standing at the counter teaching him how to make a simple bowl of cereal. Gabriella let out a sigh and she leaned back in the chair bringing a leg up. "Did you have fun with Grandpa Bolton and Frankie on his boat?"

"Mom it was amazing," Jake said shifting his attention back to Gabriella, "We had guy talk and we drank juice it was Grandma Bolton secret juice recipe and it taste like raspberries and lemonade," he said using his hands to wave around and make his story more entertaining. "We caught small fish, big fish, medium fish, and Dad caught an old boot."

Gabriella laughed as her son continued to talk and brag about his fishing skills and baiting the hook. Her eyes shifted to Troy who was seasoning the fish and working at the counter listening and laughing along with Jake story. The moment itself felt outside from space and time almost as if the outside world didn't exist. Gabriella felt warmth in her heart, watching Jake throw his hands up and Troy give him a high five. It was fitting, it was right; it felt like this was how things were suppose to be.

To think a few months ago if anyone had asked her about her life she would have said it was complete, that she had everything she needed, her son, a roof over her head, her father and two working jobs that kept her busy and honest. Now she say her life had never been more unfulfilled now she was staring at a man who she loved and wanted to be with, her son as happy as he ever been one job that gave her time to be with her son, her friends and enjoy life.

The only puzzle piece missing was if Troy felt the same way she did. Granted he wanted to be there for his son, he wanted to work his job at the practice find a apartment to settle into and enjoy his own family but what were the odds that he want to live here with her and Jake again, that he want to sleep next to her every night and be happy as a family man, maybe even have another baby.

Gabriella snapped out of her train of thought _have another baby? _Where the hell did that come from? Gabriella looked over as Troy put the first fish on the stove top grill. Getting up she walked over to Jake and placed and hand on top of his head. "Jake baby, go get washed up for dinner," Gabriella said in mother's soft voice.

"Do I have too?" Jake said looking up at his mother then to Troy.

"Yes, because you smell like the fish." Troy said giving him a grin and side glance. "Come on once you get all cleaned up it'll be time to eat."

Jake nodded and ran out of the room to the bathroom.

"And remember behind your ears." Gabriella called after him as she leaned back on the counter top her eyes resting on Troy. It was silent for a moment or two, the sizzle of the stove top grill being the only sound between them.

"Thanks for letting me take Jake fishing," Troy said flipping the fish over.

Gabriella nodded, "Thank you for taking him, he really enjoys doing things with you." She said lifting herself up onto the counter top.

"It only took him about a month or two," Troy said with a shrug and a chuckle.

"Well that's expected, no one just clicks like that on the first try." She said placing her hands on either side of her holding on to the edge of the counter top.

"We should know," Troy said with raised brow as he put the cooked fish to the side and began on a new one. "You need a man's grill, I can't believe all you have is this stove top one," he said looking at Gabriella with a smile. "I mean did your dad ever grill?"

"Rarely," Gabriella watched a few strands in his hair moved as he did. This was killing her, she needed to say something, do something and she do it soon. "Troy?"

"Yup?" he said looking back at her biting on his own lips. The fish was sizzling on the grill top and he glanced back at it then back at her. "Did you want me to leave?"

"No," Gabriella jumped looking at him in confusion. "God no, that would kill Jake," She said very aware of how true that might be. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, if they couldn't make this work they still needed to think about Jake. Gabriella thought about the past few months all the fighting all the back and forth and commotion going on between them. Poor Jake hadn't he been through enough?

"What's wrong?" Troy said looking back at the fish and flipping it over then at her. "You alright,"

Gabriella pushed herself off the counter top, "Yeah, I'm fine." She said in low voice as she walked away from him and back to the kitchen table. Distance, that what she needed distance away from him.

Troy turned around catching her wrist before she could get too far. "Brie?" he asked a little concerned.

Gabriella brown eyes looked into his blue eyes, her heart sinking, things shifting inside her. She was a mother first a woman second, she had to think of her son, the way he felt. "I thought I could but I can't" she said with a sigh, her lips quivering as his hand felt good gently holding onto hers. "We should think about Jake."

Troy's blue eyes blazed over in a blue she hadn't seen yet, his eye narrowing and his features shifting. "What are you talking about?"

Gabriella let out a sigh of all the times to take the bait he nibbles now? "Nothing,"

Troy let her go and took the fish off the grill top, quietly keeping to himself. Gabriella stood there her hand limp at her side as she watched his back, he wouldn't turn around he wouldn't say another word. Gabriella felt her heart sink and she took her seat at the kitchen table staring blankly ahead.

After dinner Troy carried Jake off to his bedroom leaving Gabriella to clean the kitchen per her request. Gabriella let out a sigh as she washed dishes setting them to the side and glancing out into the yard, maybe she should start a garden? It would be something to do? Maybe a rose bush? With her mind traveling to other places she never heard him come back to the kitchen didn't notice he picked up a rag and began to dry the dishes.

"Gabriella?"

The sound made her jerk and cup fell from her hands, Troy quickly bent to catch it before it shattered on the floor. "Sorry he said bringing back up to her hands," Troy smirk. "Didn't mean to scare you,"

Gabriella took the glass, "It's alright I was just thinking," she said absently as she rinsed it off.

"About my keister that makes people want to dry hump?" he asked with a smile.

Gabriella eyes opened wide as she looked up at him in embarrassment. "Oh my god,"

Troy chuckle as he watched her turn three shades of red, "It's alright, and that face makes it worth It." he said pointing at her cheeks.

"How did you-"

"Jake," Troy said cutting her off. "You might want to be more careful,"

Gabriella let out a sigh and brought a hand up to her forehead. "Oh my god," she couldn't believe that this was happening, could this get any worse?

"It's cute," he said grabbing the glass back and using his rag to dry it off.

Gabriella looked up at him and shook her head, "You don't have to stay here and help out," Gabriella said taking the glass back and reaching up to put it in the cabinet "I mean you can just get going."

"I'm exactly where I want to be," he said in a low voice as his eyes shifted from looking at her to away, "That is unless there's someone else you'd like to share the evening with?"

Gabriella smiled and she reached for the next plate, what was the harm in spending a little time with him. "Alright," she said handing him the plate.

Troy took the plate and smiled as his shoulder eased up. "So what have you been up to?"

Gabriella thought about it for a moment, thinking about the new pack of batteries she had to pick up this morning, and the candles she brought for her special bath time. "You know me just the normal stuff," she said choosing to keep as much to herself as possible about her sex life this time.

"I've been taking classes down at the college for rehabilitation therapy," Troy said with a shrug, "I like it more than I thought I would you know, it's just different the idea of helping people and watching them progress." Troy thought about the past few weeks and actually reflected on the things he learned and all the new feelings he was getting out of it.

"Seems like works of god if you ask me," Gabriella said with a shrug, "Helping people when there at their low and just giving them hope or patience, sometimes the greatest gift you can give someone is kindness and support."

"I can see why Chad preferred to do this instead go pro," Troy thought to himself for a moment as his eyes rested on the nape of her neck and how his lips seemed to get dryer at the mere thought of how many shiver he could get out of her if he placed them there. His eyes rested on the radio sitting on the window ledge. "It's a little stuffy in here, mind if I open the window,"

"Not at all," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and moved out of the way grabbing the next plate and taking it to the trash so she could empty it properly.

Troy reached over and lifted the window over the sink so a cool breeze came in from night, wrapping around him and lifting the smell of her perfume in the air and swirling it around for him to get a better scent. His fingers dropped to the radio and he turned it on.

"mmm," Gabriella let out a moan as that breeze brushed her skin, that feels good. She said listening to the sounds of Brad Paisley's 'She's Everything' as it came over the radio. Turning around with the plate Troy hands wrapped around the plate and gently took it from her hands. Placing it on the table top he came back to her took her hand. "Troy?"

"It'd be a shame to let a good song go to waste." He said with a small smile as he pulled her closer. Gabriella didn't say anything, instead she willingly let her body begin to sway, her body shifting into a lock with his. Gabriella closed her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder, the breeze, the music, his arms around her. She took a deep breath needing to smell the scent of his skin, the slight smell of sea mixed in with cooking and dish soap. He smelled like home, like man she could come home too, a man she wanted to come home too.

His chin rested above her head a little, holding her close against him and not wanting to let go. He knew once the song ended he have to let her go, he'd have to leave, he'd have to get in his car and drive as far as he could because at this point not being with her made him feel empty. She was half of him that he needed to remind himself why he was shaking his life upside down by going back to school and living in his old room.

Gabriella smiled as she snuggled herself more into him; she needed this moment to last forever and then the song came to an end and both of them stood there, their arms around each other, their eyes open each looking a different way and knowing it was time to say good night.

"I can't bring myself to let go," Troy said in a low voice.

"Neither can I," Gabriella said with relief and heartbreak.

"What does this mean?" Troy said letting out a breath and letting his hand rub her back gently.

"It means we're dancing," Gabriella giggled as she settled more into his hold.

Troy chuckled and began to sway again to the music on the radio. "I can't stop thinking about you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "For the last three weeks I've been braking things on purpose so you could stay longer." Even saying it out loud made her feel childish.

"So there isn't anyone else?" Troy asked pulling away from her a bit to see her.

"Believe it or not that was my lame attempt at flirting with you," she smiled.

Troy let out a sigh of relief, his shoulder falling and his head flew back, "Oh thank god."

Gabriella giggled "Not so fun being insecure is it?" she said watching as he blue eyes came back to her.

"So now what?" Troy said with a small smile, he was treading slowly, letting her make the moves.

"We have to think about Jake," she said with a frown, "All this fighting isn't good for him."

Troy nodded in agreement, "although we haven't fought in a while and we're getting along," he said throwing it out there for good measure and keeping up with the beat.

"Can we really make this work?" Gabriella asked looking at his shirt then up at him.

Troy shrugged. "We can't afford not to," he said with a sigh, "If it helps we could just go on a date?" he said with odd expression. "Test the waters see if we get along maybe-"

Gabriella placed a finger on his lips, "I don't want to start over, it takes to long." Gabriella said with growing smile.

"So then-"

"Do you want to have another baby?" she said this time more sure than she had been before.

Troy jerked back and looked at her dead on all motion stopping between them and his blue eyes swirling with emotion.

"We don't have to have one now," Gabriella said filling the dead air with sound to cover her own heart beating.

"Marry me,"

It was her turn to stop Gabriella brown eyes shifted to his and she let her body go through the wild rollercoaster of Troy Bolton's world.

"You want to have a baby together but getting married freaks you out?" he said with a small laugh.

Gabriella nodded her head pulling him closer "Yes,"

"Yes?" Troy arched a brow.

"Yes I want to marry you," with that she jumped up his arms wrapping around her, her legs wrapping around him. "Yes I want to marry you times one billion," squeezing him, loving him and just feeling his arms around her as her lips came down on his. "Take me to bed," she murmured against his lips.

On that note Troy began to move forward and Gabriella giggled as he carried her to the bedroom not letting her feet touch the floor.


	30. Chapter 30

**Four years later**

Gabriella let out a slur of curse words as she watched the paper towel roll away from her on the kitchen floor. "Jake?" she called out walking towards it. "Troy?"

"Jake's in the shower what's up?" Troy walked into the kitchen and looked over at Gabriella as she pointed to the roll that had made it's way underneath the table.

"I can't get back up if I go for it," she said placing a hand on her swelling stomach of 8 months.

"No problem," Troy chuckled as he walked deeper into the kitchen and then bend down for the paper roll. "Here you go,"

"Thank you," she said taking it from his hands.

"What's for dinner?" he asked following her as she wobbled back to the stove.

"What I'm making, that's what's for dinner?" Gabriella said putting the roll off to the side. "Did you throw out the trash,"

"Yes," he said in a soft voice as he moved her hair to the side and placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

"And take the dog for a walk?" Gabriella said her voice getting softer as a smile grew on her lips. Doing that always drove her crazy and he knew it.

"Just got back a few moments ago," he said wrapping his arms around her and placing them on her belly. "Have you been off you feet today?"

Gabriella leaned back into him. "Yes I spent the last three hours reading a book, and then I got hungry," she said shifting her head to the side so his chin could fit comfortably in the nook of her neck.

"So what's for dinner?" he asked looking down at the pot of boiling chicken.

"I'm making taco's,"

"Again?" Troy said with a sigh.

"What I'm craving taco's I can't help it?" Gabriella said turning around to face him. "Something about the refried beans and sour cream just does it for me,"

"I remember when I was the only thing that did it for you," Troy said leaning down to place a kiss on her belly. "You know I'm going to have to forbid taco's in this house for at least 4 months after she comes out."

"You're an evil man," Gabriella said with a chuckle.

"I'm an evil man but a good husband," he said coming back up to place a kiss on her lips. "Tell you what, tonight while you watch your TV show I'll rub your feet."

"What did you do?" Gabriella asked eye balling him as he walked over to the fridge.

"I didn't do anything." Troy said with a shrug.

Gabriella thought for a moment and then looked back at hall then to Troy. "Why is Jake taking a shower?"

"He's a growing boy?" Troy said pulling out bottled water.

"He wouldn't be going to that party that I told him he couldn't would he?" Gabriella began to waddle over to the hallway and Troy raced to cut her off.

"Come on, think about this, he spends the night with a few friends we get the house to ourselves?"

"I'm 8 months pregnant." She said with smirk.

"Your still sensual," he said kissing her lips softly, "You deserve to be treated like royalty every now and again," he said letting a hand slip around her and grip her butt. "I could give you a bath, I could rub your feet, I mean remember what the doctor said about sex and how it could help with the discomfort." He added with a smile.

"Troy Bolton, are you going to let Jake off his punishment just so you can seduce me?" she said pushing him away a little.

"I wouldn't be a man if I could resist a woman like you," he said with a smile. "Barefoot and pregnant, in that little maternity dress, making dinner and winking at me."

"I'm not winking at you," Gabriella giggled.

"Are you sure about that," he said coming closer and then leaning down to kiss the top of each breast. "Because I'm sensing some serious winking going on here." He said pulling her dress down a little.

Gabriella laughed as she felt the whiskers of his stubble graze the top of her chest. "Go shave, your whiskers are tickling me,"

"Then call me the tickle monster," he said bring her close and rubbing his chin on her.

"Ew," Gabriella playfully hit him back, "God you're so gross."

"But you love me,"

Gabriella smiled as she rested in his arms. "I do," she said leaning into him more.

Troy smiled, this is what happiness was suppose to feel like, when the I love you's and longing looks never faded. When the thought of forever made your heart pound and the mind go crazy with all the things you could imagine. Troy heard Jake running down the hall and leaned back. "Jake you're in by nine, any later I'll drive to Frankie's house and drag you back here."

"Yes dad," He said rolling his eyes as he got his bike helmet. "Bye mom, bye baby" he called as he ran out the front door.

Gabriella smiled as she looked back at Troy who was watching the door. "He's 14 Troy,"

"I know," Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"You're going to follow him again aren't you?" Gabriella said with a smirk. "If he catches you, you're so going to get the silent treatment."

"It's a cruel world out there and it's my job to protect him, I'm just letting him get a head start." Troy said turning back to grab his car keys off the hook. "I'll be back in 10 minutes don't do anything sexy without me."

Gabriella let out a laugh. "Troy I'm as big as a boat," she said turning around back to the stove.

"Well you're in luck," he said placing a kiss on her cheek. "I happen to think boats are sexy." He chuckled as he left the room.

"Be careful," she called out she listened and the door shut leaving her alone. The sounds of claws hit the tiled floor and she looked down to their two year old beagle, Sammy, who sat down the floor looking up at Gabriella a small wag in his tail. "Come on Sammy, let's get our Judge Judy on before he comes back." she said with a smile as she patted her leg. The dog went wild and she let out a sigh on content as they both made their way to the couch.

The End

And now a bunch of crap about me I want to share with you all. LoL

I want to say thank you to all my dedicated readers. I love reading every review that goes up, you guys help me shape the story by giving suggestions and letting me know what you think. This story was a life saver, I lost my job two months after moving in with my boyfriend. He's had to get a second job with his brother and friends at a bar and I've been doing interview after interview. Luckily, I'm now temping at this auto auction place it's not permanent but it's a great job and it's helping me pay my school loans. When it was a tough time I'd either just dive into the story or began research for the next one. Writing helps, reading helps, having people as supportive as you all are helps.

I've been hiding the fact that I've been fired from my family, mom and dad knew but that's about it. To the rest of them I just decide it was time to move on. Collecting unemployment is a bitch, a job I did a month a ago just got around to paying me last week. It's been a struggle but from struggles come lessons. I'm lucky to have you guys and I'm very lucky to have my boyfriend in my life. He's supportive, caring, funny, and lets me cry on his shoulder when I need to.

So now I'm paying bills, I'm getting a puppy from my aunt's pregnant dog for FREE. Got my car fixed, so I can drive to work and the apartment is working out just fine we had a home warming party and made tacos. Everyone is happy for us and for the first time in a long time I feel blessed, lucky and like anything is possible.

Thank you for reading, I haven't decided if I'm posting up my new story later today or not but be on the lookout it's called "Just the Beginning."

-Anais


End file.
